After the One: Maxon and America's Life
by WriterQueen123
Summary: I'm filling in some of the drama between Maxon and America in between the books The One and The Heir. I am sticking to the canon with this fanfiction and just adding on what we don't get to read. I love the Selection series so much and want more! All rights for the characters go to Kiera Cass. Enjoy!
1. Morning

I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I awoke in the morning. A grin flashed across my face as I recalled the night before. Maxon Schreave had proposed to me. I was the One. I was his One. I couldn't wait to get married!

I gently threw the covers of the bed off of me, frowning slightly as I realized Maxon wasn't around. I would have to get used to not always waking up next to him.

I brushed my teeth and patiently waited for my maids to help me get ready. I knew I didn't need them, but they always complained when I got ready by myself, and I felt a little self-conscious today.

Perhaps, in the back of my head, I was worried Maxon would change his mind about me. After about ten minutes, Mary and Lucy showed up to check on me. I went into my suite and opened the door for them.

"Lady America!" The two squealed excitedly. "You're going to be the queen! We knew it was you from the start! Congratulations!"

"Thank you! I couldn't have ever asked for better maids. I love you so much." Lucy and Mary smiled shyly, but soon got back to their mission.

"We are going to make you look stunning, as always, Lady America," Mary promised. "To honor Queen Amberly and King Clarkson, it's black, and will look beautiful on you. The funeral is this afternoon, and the celebration is at night. This should be just the right dress for the event." I smiled gratefully, glad to be able to reflect on Maxon's parents.

The two scurried around me as I sat down, doing my hair and makeup. It was simple and elegant, which had always been my style. Finally, they opened a dress box and pulled out an amazing dress. It was floor-length and went from black to grey at the bottom, so it looked like I was floating on a stormy cloud. The top was like a halter top, but it had sheer sleeves that went to my shoulders. White forget-me-nots were sewn into the dress, making it looked like I had rolled around in a field of white flowers. The dress accentuated my hips but wasn't too flashy. It was perfect.

My maids helped me slip the dress on over my head, and I twirled around in it, feeling glorious.

"This is breathtaking," I whispered, in awe of my whole look. Remembering the late king and queen was so important to me, and this dress said it all without any words.

Mary and Lucy seemed to sense that I really did love the dress, and they beamed proudly. "Time to go to breakfast, ma'am. King Maxon is waiting," they reminded me. I nodded and slipped on some black heels, excited to have breakfast with Maxon.

I nodded to some guards in the halls and finally entered the Dining Room. Maxon was sitting at the head of the long table, his head in his hands. An untouched plate was in front of him.

"Good morning, Maxon," I breathed, hoping I wasn't disrupting him. Maxon's face broke into a sunny smile as he saw me.

"Hello, my beautiful America," he greeted me, never ripping his eyes from mine. "That dress is stunning...the forget-me-nots mean..." He trailed off as his eyes glazed. "It means a lot to me."

"I'm so sorry, Maxon." I sat in the chair to his right, resting my hand with the engagement ring on his leg. He squeezed my hand and nodded. His warm, brown eyes reassured me that it would all be okay. Hopefully.

Soon a feast was laid out, just for us. There were pancakes, eggs, salads, and an assortment of tarts. I immediately reached for a strawberry tart. I took a bite of the tart and let Maxon take another.

"Mmmm," he savored the tart. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you starting to realize why I love those so much?"

"I'm realizing that it's going to be hard to compete with these for your love," he joked. I relaxed a little at hearing him crack a joke, and felt him shift more comfortably next to me.

"I will never love anything as much as I love you," I promised. He chuckled and pulled me in for an enveloping hug.

"That's good luck for me," Maxon said between passionate kisses on my lips.

I jumped onto his lap, completely forgetting about breakfast, and let him twirl my loose curls while staring into his chocolate eyes. For one moment, we let go of all the deaths, the worry about the rebels, and the weight of Illéa on his shoulders.

Soon, some of that would be on mine as well. But for one second, we were just lost in each other and the wonderful love we had found.


	2. Remembering

**Hi everyone! This is my second chapter and I'm definitely going to make it longer than the first. Chapter 1 was just me figuring things out, so now I have some ideas for the chapters to come! Please comment about what you want me to write about. This story is just kicking off so I'm open to a lot of new thoughts. Enjoy!**

After finishing up our breakfast, Maxon had to attend a meeting with his advisors about plans for his reign. While he figured things out, it was my job to add the finishing touches to the ceremony that would take place after Amberly and Clarkson's funeral. The ballroom, where the event was going to be, was a flurry of stressed decorators that made my head spin.

"Becca, would you please get the plates of appetizers? I just want to make sure everything's perfect," I explained to the first maid I saw. Though I didn't know Becca, I had made it a point to get to know most of the staff's names at the palace during the Selection, because I had always felt close with them, having been a Five most of my life.

"Of course, Lady America," Becca replied and shuffled away to get the food.

"Lynda!" I called to one of our decorators who was hanging forget-me-nots around the room. She turned around and greeted me. "These napkins are too bright for such a sorrowful occasion. Can we make them a navy blue instead of royal blue?"

"Absolutely, Your Highness. I'll go switch them out right away." I smiled at my new title, which would take some getting used to. Though I hadn't officially married Maxon yet, word spread around the palace quickly that he had proposed to me. Overnight, newspapers had changed from guesses of who Maxon would choose to guesses of when our wedding would be. Glancing up at the clock, I realized that Maxon's meeting would be over in a few minutes. It was nearing lunchtime, and the funeral would be in an hour.

I rushed through the halls of the palace that were becoming familiar and waited outside of the Meeting Room. I heard the rustling of papers inside and figured they were finishing up. Finally, the advisors strode out tensely and I went in to find Maxon.

"Hi, Maxon," I said as he closed his binders with a click. I put an arm around his shoulders, feeling him relax.

"America, I don't know what to do. The advisors are killing me. There are thousands of things to be done, and sometimes I find myself wishing my father were still around. I'm sure he would have some sort of advice," the young king worried.

"I know, Maxon," I comforted him. "It's not fair, but I know you're going to make a fantastic king. You have so many special ideas that I'm excited to see in action." He smiled wearily and let me draw circles on his back. "It's going to be okay, got it?"

"It's definitely going to be an adventure with you by my side," he joked. He took my hand and kissed it. "Thank you, America. You're right. We've got this under control."

"I hate to ruin these spirits, but we have to get to the funeral. It starts in an hour, but it's a thirty minutes drive." Maxon nodded bluntly and he tensed up again. I could almost see the wave of grief hitting him.

"Hey," I looked him in the eye, cupping his face. "We can do this." I desperately wanted to kiss his unhappiness away, but I knew this wasn't the time. I just squeezed his hand and we walked out of the Meeting Room.

* * *

The funeral took place in a royal cemetery thirty minutes away from the palace. We were discreetly taken in a simple, black car. Though it didn't look like much, everything was bulletproof and very safe. Maxon and I sat in the back, a soundproof screen preventing the chauffeur from hearing our conversation. Not that we really had one. We were pretty much silent the whole way to the cemetery, lost in our own grief, remembering our parents.

Always the gentleman, Maxon held his hand out so I could step out of the car. I rolled my eyes and took it, but my fiancé seemed distant and wasn't paying attention to my expression. We walked to the cemetery reserved for Ones quietly. To the advisors' annoyance, Maxon had decided to keep the funeral small, with only close family. About thirty people stood around the two caskets as they were lowered into adjacent graves. I squeezed Maxon's hand reassuringly, telling him I was there for him, but his face was stony.

After a few minutes of silence, it was time for us to say our last words. Maxon spoke up first.

"I am my mother Amberly's only son. Writing this eulogy to her was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, but it was very important to me say some words to honor my mother. Amberly was a very patient, fair, and kindhearted woman. She cared greatly for every soul on earth – her friends, family, and the country. It was so important to her that everyone around her was happy and loved. Growing up as a Four, my mother knew what it was like not to be born into royalty. She worked hard in everything she did and made sure to save time for her loved ones. Amberly Schreave was a mother, wife, sister, daughter, and queen. I will be forever grateful to have her in my memories, though it is hard to say good-bye. She is gone now, but I know that her legacy will live on in all of us. Mother, I am forever grateful to have known you. You have shaped me into who I am today, and your memory will remain in hearts forever."

Everyone nodded and wiped tears from their eyes. I was completely moved by Maxon's speech.

"Maxon, that was incredible," I breathed into his ear, my voice only wavering slightly. He just sighed and put an arm around my shoulders, and I knew he was having a tough time. It was my turn now.

"Amberly Schreave was a strong woman and a fair queen. She radiated golden energy and was always so understanding with us Selected girls. Before the Selection was even over, many of us already felt like we had a second mother. I wish I could have gotten to know her better, and I know filling in her role will be difficult. Though I will never _be_ Queen Amberly, she has taught me so many life lessons, and I am going to take on the role of queen while keeping her treasured guidance close to heart. Good-bye, mother."

I took a deep breath and saw tears forming in Maxon's eyes, though he was trying to keep it together.

"That was amazing, Ames. Thank you," he whispered lovingly. I nodded and smiled feebly.

A few other speeches were made about the late King Clarkson and the couple together, and it was finally time to leave. Maxon knelt by his parents' graves for a few moments before linking his arm in mine as we climbed back into the car. Soon, we were on our way to the palace.

* * *

It was time for the celebration. Maxon was still acting reserved, but I knew he was grieving and didn't press the matter. We walked into the ballroom hand in hand, where three hundred people had gathered to remember the late king and queen. I didn't want to leave Maxon's side, so I walked around with him, quickly welcoming guests and sharing memories.

After about an hour of mingling and talking, I was feeling spent, though we still had dinner and dessert to get through. Finally, everyone was seated and the food was served. Maxon and I ate quickly, not having much to say and just wanting to retire to our rooms. At last, after finishing up our dessert, we excused ourselves and walked slowly to our rooms. I had already moved into the Princess Suite, which adjoined Maxon's room. Soon, we would have to move into the King and Queen's Suite.

I changed into my nightgown and walked through Maxon's door. He was on his bed, head in his hands.

"Hey," I consoled him, sitting down next to him.

"America, I wish you didn't have to see me like this. I'm just...lost. And the two people I could ask about this new job are gone."

"Maxon, they aren't gone. They're in your head and will never leave."

"I know, I know." Finally, he was done keeping up the act. His face crumbled, his shoulders sagged, and he wept into my shoulder. Finally, after trying to stay strong for him, I gave up too. We cried together, bonding in a moment of grief, remembering King Clarkson and Queen Amberly.

"We're in this together. I love you," I promised.

"I love you, America," he whimpered. We wrapped our arms around each other, just using the other's heartbeat as comfort. Slowly, our breathing relaxed, and we fell asleep in our embrace, vowing to never let go of each other or our parents' memories.


	3. Workout

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Thank you so much for all the positive reviews I've received! Your words really touch my heart; please continue to write about your thought and inspiration for future chapters. I've been wanting to use this plot in a chapter for a while, so I hope you like it...**

The next morning, I woke up and yawned, a fresh pit of grief settling in my stomach as I recalled the previous day's events. Maxon was stirring beside me, barely awake. He had a tough night, so I was glad he was taking the opportunity to sleep in as much as possible. After a few minutes, he jerked up, causing me to stifle a yelp. He threw off our covers and ran out of the room in his T-shirt and shorts without even saying good-morning to me.

Confused, I followed him slowly, seeing the door to the Queen's suite slightly ajar. I opened it to find Maxon standing in the middle of Amberly's bedroom, his face etched with despair as he struggled with the truth.

"America, they're gone," he said quietly.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, puzzled by his behavior and not knowing what else to say. I walked up to Maxon and wrapped my arms arms around him. The scent of his cologne drifted around us.

"I'm sorry I left you alone just now," he apologized sheepishly. "I had to make sure they were really gone."

"Don't worry about me," I said, my voice muffled by his shirt. "I understand." We held each other for a few moments, calming each other down. "Maxon, you have the day of today, don't you?"

"I do," he confirmed. "We both do."

"Why don't we do a sort of workout today?" I proposed. "I haven't really worked out since the middle of the Selection, and being active will help dissipate the grief for the time being."

"That's a nice idea," Maxon agreed. I knew that he was at his peak for being in physical shape, but I was starting to feel my calves burn just from walking from the first to the third floor of the palace. I would have to get into some kind of workout pattern, and there would be no better time than the present, especially since we both had the day off.

"Let's go change and head down to the gym," I said, excited about exercising since it had been a while.

"Okay," Maxon nodded absentmindedly. I knew he was still thinking about his parents, but I hoped some time in the gym would make him use his anguish as motivation.

We walked back to our rooms in silence. I quickly changed into leggings and a sports bra with a sporty tank top, delighted to be able to wear comfy clothing for the day. Maxon changed into basketball shorts and a tight-fitting shirt. I had to drag my eyes from his sculpted chest when he came into the room, ready to workout. He caught me looking and his eyes softened.

"C'mere," he whispered and I ran up to him for a squeeze. "I'm sorry to be so distant. My mind's just taking me to places I don't want to go."

"I know, Maxon. It's going to be okay. Hopefully being active will make us think about something else for a while."

"Thanks, Ames. Let's go," he said with a smile.

* * *

The gym was completely empty. Guards usually trained up here but clearly they were somewhere else at the moment. First, we decided to work on running. We each set up a treadmill, which I had never used before. Apparently the ground moved as you ran! I chose to aim for two miles while Maxon went for eight.

"Do you want to listen to music?" Maxon offered. "I can play some through the whole room or I can get you a headset and listen to your own."

"Let's play some music through the whole room. Not too loud though; I still want to be able to talk," I decided.

"Okay," Maxon consented and connected his phone to the speakers in the room. Fun pop music started playing, and I grinned, feeling pumped. We started the treadmills and I relaxed into a rhythmic run. I ran seven miles an hour without an incline, while Maxon had boosted his incline four percent and was running nine miles an hour. He quickly finished his first mile in 6:50 minutes while I finished mine in 8:30 minutes.

"Darn it, Maxon. Do you secretly win marathons in your free time?" I joked, panting slightly after finishing my first mile. He smirked and shook his head, not even breathing heavily yet.

"One can't help being born into perfection," he laughed. "I work out a lot because I used to prepare for the day I'd be able to take on my father. I had to be strong enough."

I nodded and focused on the half mile I had left.

Finally, I hit two miles. I turned the machine off and stretched my arms above my head, gasping for breath. Maxon was halfway through his third mile, sweat starting to seep through his grey shirt.

"Go, Maxon!" I cheered, doing jumping jacks to pass the time. "Woo-hoo!"

Maxon quickly swiped a hand across his wet forehead, grinning. He looked gorgeous.

Finally, after ten more minutes, my fiancé was finished with his eight miles. He turned off the treadmill and walked over to slink an arm down my back.

"What next?" he asked me.

"Let's do abs," I determined.

"Okay." Maxon led me over to a bucket of rolled-up mats. We each grabbed one and lined them up together. "Twenty sit-ups, twenty push-ups, twenty burpies, twenty crunches, and plank for three minutes with thirty seconds to rest in between each?"

I tried to keep my eyes from widening. Though the combo seemed daunting, I was not going to let Maxon see me back out of anything. There was only one way to get fit again.

"Let's repeat that three times," I said confidently.

"You're going to challenge me, huh?" Maxon said, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"Oh, yeah!" I turned on a timer that would beep every thirty seconds, letting us know when to switch out of our positions. "Let's do this." He pulled me in for a quick kiss before smiling and settling down on the mat.

The timer started and I began to do my sit-ups. It felt easy, because as a Five, I was used to running around and playing outside, roughing it. I finished my twenty a few seconds after Maxon, and the timer beeped, telling us that our thirty seconds of rest had started. I stretched a bit and then got into a push-up position. The timer beeped again, which meant our rest time was up and we had thirty seconds to do our push-ups.

I finished quickly again, though Maxon was done way before me. It was hard to focus on the task when all I saw were his powerful muscles. After thirty minutes of resting, the timer beeped and it was time for burpies. These were by far my least favorite. I jumped up and then tucked down into a push-up position, repeating this motion again and again. By my twelfth burpie, my core was aching and beads of sweat were tickling my forehead. I slowed down a bit and managed to get eight more in, though I was feeling tired already.

I finished twenty burpies just a little after the time beeped for thirty seconds. Maxon finished right on the dot, and he wasn't even really panting yet. I pushed up into a bridge on the mat, breathing into my muscles and stretching my core. Far too soon, the timer beeped and I had to lay on my back again. I knocked out fifteen crunches quickly, and then pushed past the discomfort to finish just before the time was up. My eyes locked with Maxon's, supportive and warm.

"You're doing amazing, Ames," he marveled after catching his breath. "I've never met a woman who could keep up with me in my workout."

I snorted, though I was pleased to see him impressed. "This isn't even close to over yet," I said, shaking my head. As if to prove my point, the timer rang and we had to get into plank. I quickly relaxed into it, but by my second minute, I was starting to get antsy. I had to clench and unclench my hands to keep from going crazy. Finally, three minutes were up. And...we had to go through this process twice more.

The second cycle of our abs workout was a lot harder than the first. I was finishing ten seconds after the timer beeped, so I only had twenty seconds to catch my breath. I could even see Maxon lagging a bit, finishing five seconds late or barely making it in time. I started to cramp during the burpies, which made breathing during the crunches exceptionally hard. I had to stop on and off to breathe into the cramp, which gave me ten seconds of actual rest.

I was actually feeling better during the plank because there wasn't much action involved and I could catch my breath a bit.

We gave ourselves two minutes of rest until going for the third cycle of the workout. I took off my tank-top for this, leaving just my sports bra on. I could feel Maxon's eyes staring in awe at my stomach. I already had abs from being a Five my whole life, and I was still thin from starving at times during my childhood. He reached forward to touch my muscles but I swatted him away with a mischievous glimmer in my eye.

"Focus, mister!" I reprimanded him and Maxon laughed.

"You are beautiful," he said.

I shook my head and launched into the third cycle with renewed energy, having cooled down a bit and wanting to get the abs portion of our workout done.

The last section of the plan was actually easier than the second. I was exhausted, but I had already woken up old muscles that were making it easier and balancing my movements. I sighed as the timer finally beeped and we were finished with plank.

"We're done!" I said brightly, feeling triumphant that I had pushed through my discomfort.

"You are amazing," Maxon said, making me feel dizzy with pride. "Honestly, I was having a hard time pushing through. That was not easy," he chuckled.

"I'm going to go row to finish this workout off," I told Maxon. "Anything else you want to do?"

"Just one thing," he said, smiling devilishly. I raised my eyebrows as he walked over to the weights. He pulled out some free weights out of a huge pile of barbells. I saw they were fifty pounds each. He pulled them up and down methodically, his breath never hitching from its even pattern. Maxon's biceps and triceps flexed, and I couldn't stop thinking about how I wanted those strong arms to wrap around me.

"Oh, stop teasing me," I complained and barreled into him. He dropped the free weights and picked me up, spinning me around as I laughed. Despite the sweat dripping down his back, Maxon smelled temptingly of his usual cologne.

"I love you, America," Maxon promised.

"I love you, Maxon."

"Ames, you're the strongest and most beautiful woman I've ever met. Don't ever think otherwise, okay?"

I smiled and tears pooled in my eyes at the thought of how loved I was. Maxon drew lines on my bare back, tickling my warm skin. He reached for my neck and pulled my face close to his, searching for any sign of self-doubt in my eyes. His soft lips crashed on to mine, and I forgot about the feeling of discomfort I'd been feeling earlier. Nothing mattered but our kiss, delicate but strong.

"Thank you," I mumbled against his lips, and hugged Maxon even tighter.


	4. Comfort

**Hi everyone! Two days ago was my birthday! It was a great day and with all of the birthday celebration I've been busy and haven't been able to write a great chapter. This is basically an awkward filler chapter, so I'm sorry. I just really wanted to publish _something_...Thank you to everyone who reviewed my previous chapters. I deeply appreciate each response and would love any feedback you all can give. Thanks!**

I awoke to the sound of rustling. Sitting up and blearily glancing around the room, I saw Maxon slip out of bed to get ready for the day.

"Hey," I mumbled, adjusting to the light filtering through our window as Maxon drew the blinds.

"Hi beautiful!" Maxon smiled and leaned down on the bed to kiss me. "How did you sleep?"

"Very soundly," I replied, shaking my head. "After yesterday's workout, nothing in the world could wake me up!" Maxon chuckled and hugged me. I drank in his warm scent with a hint of cologne. I climbed out of the covers and started to wrap my legs around him, burying my nose in his strong shoulder.

"Ow!" I shrieked, clutching my hip and pulling away sharply.

"What's wrong?" Maxon asked and I saw him tense. "Did I do something? I'm so sorry, America, what is it?"

"Oh," I sighed, rubbing my leg. "I am _so_ sore!" I complained, laughing. Maxon slumped in relief that he hadn't hurt me. I sat in the butterfly position on the bed and relaxed into the stretch, letting my hips warm up.

"Massage?" Maxon asked, knowing me too well. I nodded with pleasure and turned so my back was facing him, still in the butterfly. His thumbs gently massaged my shoulders as I rolled my head. He moved down to my back, making me sit up straight. I felt hard knots loosen as Maxon's hands opened them. He skillfully reached down for my hips, massaging them and making every place he touched feel hot and tingly.

"Aah," I said with pleasure, fully leaning down into the butterfly stretch, feeling much better. I rolled around so I was facing him and just stared dreamily into his eyes. He was only in his boxers with a bare chest.

 _You are the most gorgeous man alive,_ I thought, marveling at his smoothly chiseled abs.

"Oh really?" Maxon raised his eyebrows, chuckling. God, did I just say that out loud? I blushed hot pink and shifted awkwardly. "I must say, you are the most gorgeous woman alive." He leaned in and bridged the space between us with a long kiss. His soft lips brushed against mine and then he put his hand on my back and pulled me in close, never moving his mouth from mine. Sometimes, when words got the best of us, actions filled in that space. With a kiss, Maxon was expressing that he loved me, he wanted me, I should stop worrying, and all my embarrassment evaporated instantly.

* * *

After breakfast, I invited Marlee to hang out with me and have a spa day. She and Carter had moved into the palace immediately after Maxon became King, and they were the first couple to have no caste at all. We were hoping to introduce the idea and start merging castes together soon after I was coronated and we were married.

"Hi Marlee!" I ran up to my friend and embraced her.

"America! I'm so happy for you and Maxon. The two of you are such a cute couple," she gushed.

"Thanks, Marlee," I said. "Why don't we go get changed so we can have a nice spa day?''

"Totally," my best friend nodded enthusiastically.

After getting changed into bathing suits, we headed down to the indoor pool. After having a nice time swimming around in the warm water, we took a dip in the hot tubs. There were three different temperatures, so we tried each. The first one wasn't nearly hot enough.

"This couldn't even be called a hot tub!" I laughed, swirling the lukewarm water with my index finger. "It's only a few degrees warmer than the pool." Marlee giggled, agreeing with me.

The second tub was pretty hot. I felt a burning sensation crawl up my spine as I stepped in, and I tingled for a few moments before getting accustomed to the new temperature.

"This is pretty nice," Marlee said, sinking into the Jacuzzi.

"I would agree. It's hot but it doesn't burn once you get used to it." After relaxing in the second hot tub, Marlee and I climbed into the third. At 104.5 degrees, it was really hot.

"Ouch!" Marlee squealed as she dipped her foot in.

"Yikes! This is way too hot!" We settled for the second tub and just gossiped for fifteen minutes. I had really missed Marlee and was so happy to be able to be open about our friendship and not keeping it a secret, like when she was hiding at the palace. The hot water was really opening up my muscles, so my soreness completely dissipated.

After hanging out in the Jacuzzi, Marlee and I stepped into the sauna. For a few moments, the moist, hot air surrounded me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I'd never been in a sauna before.

"You're breathing too shallow," Marlee whispered. "Take deep breaths through your stomach. Don't panic."

I breathed in slowly and felt the air seep into my lungs. I was starting to sweat already, and felt uncomfortable and humid.

"Let's go," I told Marlee, and she nodded. Outside, I took huge breaths, loving how easy it was to inhale. "Phew! That was intense," I said, shaking my head.

"You definitely have to get used to it before it's actually relaxing," Marlee said. We sat by the main pool and just let our legs dangle into the water. After a while of easy conversation, it was time for us to go up for lunch.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Marlee and I got manicures after lunch. Though I hated asking to be pampered with something like getting my nails done, Marlee insisted, telling me I needed to let myself relax more often.

Maxon didn't come to dinner because he was at a meeting discussing the Southern Rebels. Marlee stayed with me to eat but then had to go sort something out, so I was left alone after dinner. I wandered up to my suite and just read a book in my bed, trying to pass the time and hoping Maxon would come up soon. At ten o'clock, my fiancé still hadn't returned, and I had to go to sleep.

I laid in my bed, feeling satisfied with the day. Hanging out with Marlee had made me in a lighter mood, and I felt recharged from her constant enthusiasm. However, sleep just wouldn't take me. After rolling around in my bed for half an hour, I knew what was missing. Maxon.

Sighing, I got out of bed and crept into his suite through the door in my room that connected to his. He still wasn't around. I threw off the covers of his perfectly-made bed, sprayed some of his familiar cologne on my pillow, and felt a hundred times more comfortable. I fell asleep within minutes, dreaming of Maxon and the comfort he brought me. A few months ago, I'd been able to go right to sleep on a mattress as hard as a rock. Now, even the softest mattress wouldn't make me tired. All I needed was Maxon.


	5. Big Plans

**Here's Chapter #5 everyone! Please review my chapters so I can receive your feedback on my writing and this story. Thank you to everyone who has been commenting. I would like to give a special shoutout to _Virtue01._ You have reviewed every one of my chapters and whenever I post a new one, I look forward to your message. Every word touches my heart - I never thought anyone would even like my writing! Thank you so much for already being a loyal reader while my story is just getting started. Enjoy!**

To my pleasure, Maxon was sleeping beside me when I woke up. I propped myself up on my shoulder and drew circles on his bare back. He had come in very late, because I didn't hear him enter the room, and he looked exhausted. After a few minutes of me daydreaming while giving him a very light massage, Maxon woke up.

"Good morning," I whispered sweetly.

"Good morning, America. That feels really nice." I laughed and continued to loosen his tense muscles.

"How did the meeting go?" I asked tentatively. I didn't really want to ruin the fresh morning spirit by bringing up an annoying topic, but I really wanted to know.

"It went until two in the morning," Maxon complained, turning up to face me. "We had such a long discussion about what to do about the Southern Rebels. The advisors are getting nervous because we haven't gotten any sign from them since the last attack. They're thinking the rebels are planning something really big. Honestly, the whole meeting was useless. We just decided to amp up security around the palace in case of an attack, but we really had minimal information to go on, and there wasn't much progress in finding their base or the core of the group."

"I'm sorry it was so frustrating. Why don't you let me come?" I suggested. "It's not fair that you have to go through all the tough meeting while I get to have a fun day with Marlee. I really want to help."

"I know you do, America. It's one of the things I love about you. You're always ready to be there and take action, but the advisors won't let you come into such important meetings until you're queen. There's a lot of classified information being shared that can't go anywhere except that room with me and the advisors." I raised my eyebrows, ready to protest, but he put a gentle finger on my lips. "Ames, I trust you with my life. If it was up to me, you could go to any meeting you wanted to. Please just be patient and wait until you are queen. I know it's annoying, but there's some kind of law about these conferences only being between the king, queen, advisors, and high-level guards."

I pouted but agreed with a nod. I certainly didn't want to cause any extra stress between Maxon and the advisors.

"Speaking of meetings, we have a very important one today!" I added cheerfully, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh?" Maxon asked, pretending not to know what I was talking about.

"You didn't hear about the most important meeting in town?" I gasped, acting at being aghast.

"Well, I heard that I had to go talk about some wedding plans, but that doesn't seem _too_ special to me."

"Yeah, right!" I playfully punched him in the chest and got up to get ready. "It's right after breakfast, so we'd better get down quickly," I reminded him.

"Okay." Maxon got out of bed and obediently began to dress.

Lucy and Mary walked in a few minutes after I stepped into my room. I had already brushed teeth and washed my face. They had a nice, simple light pink dress with golden swirls laid out for me. It was knee-length with a sweetheart neckline and fit very comfortably.

"Let's go do your makeup," Mary said after they finished getting the dress on, ushering me towards the bathroom.

Lucy did my makeup quickly while Mary gathered my hair into a half-up-half-down hairdo. I looked elegant, fresh, and cute.

"Thanks, Mary and Lucy. This looks perfect," I told my closest maids.

"Your welcome, Your Majesty," they chorused back.

"Girls! I am not ready for that title," I laughed. "You know to call me America."

"Sorry, America," Lucy giggled.

"You look wonderful," Mary added.

I walked into Maxon's room so that we could go down together. "Maxon," I called.

"I'm here," he answered from his huge closet. He stepped out, fastening his tie. "You look gorgeous, darling," he said, kissing me affectionately.

"Let's go, mister. If you want to call me your wife we need to get going quickly so we can start planning the wedding."

"All right, all right. I suppose if I can call you my wife by the end of all this it'll be worth it." He took my hand and I smiled, walking down to the dining room.

After an efficient breakfast, Maxon and I walked into Silvia's office. She was our main wedding planner and looked extremely jumpy when we arrived.

"Hello, Your Majesty," Silvia greeted and bowed hurriedly. "I'm so sorry, but we're going to have to hurry a bit. I'm planning a little surprise for the two of you and don't have much time."

"No worries, Silvia," I assured her. "Let's get right to it."

"All right," she nodded. "First of all, when do you want your wedding to be? Lady America, your coronation will be the same day as your wedding, so your ceremony will be in the morning. The coronation is in the afternoon, and the reception is in the evening. I already have the invite list, which you can look over sometime. For now, we just need to decide on an actual date."

"I want it to be as soon as possible," Maxon said warmly.

"How about in six months, during springtime? I like to wander outside during huge parties, so the weather should be nice then."

"Six months gives the palace staff minimal time to get everything ready and make it perfect, but I'm sure we can make it work," Silvia said. "Anything in mind for an actual date?"

"What was the day we met?" I asked.

"I think it was a Friday evening. I remember it distinctly because I was supposed to meet all of the Selected girls Saturday morning, and I met you a day earlier. Maybe...the twelfth?" Maxon guessed.

"Yes, Saturday the thirteenth was the day you met all of the girls participating in the Selection, so the day before would have been the twelfth," Silvia solidified.

"Why don't we do May twelfth? It will be nice to honor the day we met," I suggested.

"Perfect," Maxon squeezed my hand as Silvia took some notes.

"May twelfth it is. What do you want the theme colors of the wedding to be?" she asked when she was done writing.

"White and gold," I answered decisively. "It's traditional yet timeless."

"Beautiful," Silvia approved. "That's all we really needed to discuss today. Why don't we meet again in a few weeks when I have a decorating team put together and know some more details? I will send you the invite list I have created so far, Lady America, so that you and King Maxon can look it over."

"Great," Maxon replied.

"Thank you so much, Silvia," I called as I walked out of the room with Maxon.

"Maxon, we're getting married! I'm so excited! This is totally surreal," I squealed.

He laughed and picked me up in the middle of the hall, twirling me around.

"Maxon!" I gasped, clenching his shoulders. He put me down gently and held me tightly, as if I would be swept away if he didn't hold me close enough.

"I love you, America. I can't wait to be yours."


	6. Surprise

**Hi! I have a question for you: Do you like longer or shorter chapters? I would probably consider this a longer chapter. Would you most want to read a chapter with 1,000 words, 2,000 words, or 3,000 words? Please review your answers so I can accommodate your preference. Thanks!**

When I woke up I was greeted by Maxon, who was smiling down at me, centimeters away from my face.

"Maxon!" I giggled. "You are so creepy."

"I'm sorry, darling. I just can't help staring at you beautiful face every moment I get the chance," he confessed with a grin. He really was hopeless. I jumped out of bed and barreled into him, knocking him down on the bed.

Maxon yelped in surprise as I flopped onto him and connected our mouths in a long kiss. My hands traveled through his hair to the soft skin on his back. I lightly traced his abs while his skilled fingers made a passage from my neck, to my shoulders, and ended up cupping my face.

I broke our kiss to breathe into his ear, "I can't wait to give you everything. I love you, Maxon." I wanted to be able to explore every part of Maxon and to break down every wall between us. By the way he gazed at me longingly, I could tell he felt the same way. However, we had to wait until our marriage.

"I love you to the moon and back ten billion times, America." I knew it was true.

"Come on, let's get ready." I grunted as I pulled myself away from our embrace. If I let myself sink any deeper into this, I would definitely go too far. Maxon groaned, as if just now remembering that he was king and there were still many things to do. I slipped out of bed and opened up the door to my suite to get ready.

The day passed quickly. Maxon and I had a bunch of trivial meetings to attend to, and there was nothing exciting about our day. At six thirty, we went upstairs to get dressed nicer for dinner. Lucy and Mary were waiting outside my suite for me, clearly trying to hold back giggles.

"Hello, ladies," I greeted them. "What's up?"

"Come look at what you're going to wear," Mary said excitedly.

They had a breathtaking dress ready for me. It was different shades of deep, seductive red and had a plunging neckline. The bottom faded into a darker wine color than the scarlet at the top. A pattern of roses made up of gold swirls lined the bottom of the dress.

"Girls, what is this?" I asked, astonished. "I only have a regular dinner planned, and then I'm just going to read in bed."

"You'll see," Mary teased.

"We can't tell, but you have a much more exciting night planned than just dinner and reading," Lucy grinned. My mouth dropped open.

"Still, are you sure this dress isn't too much? It's magical, but I don't want to be crazy overdressed, and it's not really my style."

"Trust us, America," Lucy assured me. "It will be perfect."

"All right." They fussed over me for ten minutes, making sure the dress fit me exactly. The neckline went way too low for my comfort, but Mary and Lucy promised me that it would be better this way.

"You're not married _yet_ ," they reminded me. "You can still have some fun!"

"Does Maxon know about this surprise?" I wondered aloud, thinking of my fiancé in the other room.

"No, but he has butlers that are also breaking the news and helping him get ready," Mary told me. At last, they finished getting the dress on.

"Oh my goodness!" I gasped when I saw myself in the mirror. "I look amazing. I mean, not modest in any way, shape, or form, but I guess it's fine if you're telling me it's okay." They both nodded and admired their work.

"Now for makeup and hair," Mary went on to the next step. They kept my hair down and curled it into fiery waves. My makeup was light with bold colors. I only had mascara, eye shadow, foundation, and lipstick on, but the lipstick was a deep red that matched my dress. My look was complete except my shoes.

Mary carefully opened a box and pulled out a set of shiny, black stiletto high heels.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows. "How am I going to walk in those?" I whined.

"Don't worry, miss. These shoes are actually very comfortable. They were specifically designed for you because we know you love to dance and be comfortable," Lucy explained.

"Okay, then. I'm definitely going to be making a statement," I agreed hesitantly. I slipped the heels on, and to my surprise, they were actually quite snug. "Thank you, Mary and Lucy. Can I go down now?"

"Yes. Go down to the Dining Room."

"All right. I'll go get Maxon. He should still be in his room." Lucy grabbed me by the arm before I walked any further.

"No, America! You can't. This is all part of the surprise," she promised mischievously.

"Are you sure?" I whined. They both nodded firmly, leaving me with no other choice. I looked at myself in the mirror before walking out. I definitely looked beautiful, but was this outfit _me_? I hoped Maxon would like it.

* * *

I walked down to the Dining Room alone, wondering what on earth was going to happen. Finally I got to the entrance and a guard opened the door for me. The whole Dining Room was empty. What was going on?

"Hello?" I called.

"Yes, yes, I'm right here," Silvia bustled out of the door connecting to the kitchen with a smile. "Hello, Lady America. Follow me right this way." She walked out of the Dining Room with me trailing behind her and finally we got to the Ballroom. Sensing my confusion, Silvia just laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "You look gorgeous, Lady America. The surprise is right inside." She gestured toward the doors of the Ballroom and I walked inside.

A huge shout welcomed me as I stepped in. At first I saw my sister, May, running towards me. Then I saw my mother, Kenna, Gerad, Aspen, Marlee, Carter, Kriss, Elise, Natalie, and twenty other friends. At last I saw Maxon, stepping away from the crowd and beaming at me. I broke into a smile and waved at everyone, not sure what was going on but loving it.

"America!" May squealed as she gave me a bear hug.

"Hi May! I've missed you so much."

"Me too. This party is so cool." I laughed and took a good look at my youngest sister. She was in an amazing gown that was dark purple and floor-length. It faded into little diamonds at the bottom and had a sweetheart neckline.

"May, you look so pretty," I told her, in awe of how grown-up she looked.

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

"Let me go talk to everyone else. This is amazing." I walked over to where my mom, Kenna, and Gerad were waiting for me.

"America! You look fantastic!" Kenna complimented me and we hugged. I said hello to the rest of my family and went up to Maxon to hug him.

"Hey, America!" His face lit up when he saw me coming towards him. "You look..." He was speechless upon traveling his gaze to my chest.

"I hope it's okay," I said nervously. "It's totally not my style, but Mary and Lucy made me wear it. It is pretty crazy-"

"America, you look stunning," he finally said. "I don't have the words to describe this properly, but you are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." I smiled gratefully and wrapped my arms around him.

"What is this party? My maids were so secretive about everything."

"It's an engagement party. Look," Maxon pointed to the walls, where posters of Maxon and I holding hands were pinned up. The big header read "Maxon and America's Engagement Party."

"Ohhhhh! I didn't even look around. That is so sweet of everyone!"

"I know," Maxon agreed. "I suppose the staff waited a few weeks after we got engaged because it wouldn't be appropriate to have a party so soon after my parents' deaths. Let's go talk to our friends." Hand in hand, we walked over to where Kriss, Elise, and Natalie were talking.

"Hi guys!" I greeted them as we came closer. Everyone hugged and congratulated us. It was definitely more than a little awkward, though. Kriss appeared wistful the whole time while Elise seemed rigid. Even though we hadn't really been close, Natalie was the most friendly out of the trio.

"How are you two doing?" Kriss asked pointedly.

"We're great, thank you," Maxon answered. "America is adjusting to palace life perfectly."

"That's nice. I'm so happy for you," she said too quickly. After some small talk, we moved on to our other guests. A beautiful woman in a revealing, seductive dress caught my eye. She caught Maxon's too.

"America, that's Daphne," he told me nervously. "She wanted to marry me but I told her I didn't love her, so she became really angry. She'll probably be jealous of you, but don't worry. I'm all yours." He kissed me lightly on the nose to prove his point. However, Daphne saw the interaction and her eyebrows arched.

"Hello! If it isn't the lovely couple," Daphne said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she walked over to us.

"Hello, Princess Daphne," I said politely, fighting to keep my tone level.

"America, it's so nice to meet you. I've heard a lot! Maxon did tell me that you were interesting. He said a girl kneed him in the groin, so I guess it was you! And I did give him tips to be a good kisser..." Maxon squeezed my hand and shook his head, telling me that this was not half the truth.

"That's great! But I think experience helps you learn to kiss better than tips," I snorted and Daphne's eyes narrowed.

"Maxon, honey, will you dance with me?" she asked confidently, brushing her hand along his shoulder. Maxon stepped away with a scowl.

"Daphne, you need to give up on me. You already have a fiancé," he said, pointing to where some French men were sitting together. "I am getting married in months and am done with this childishness. Dance with your own partner." He pulled me away to the floor and we danced for a few songs.

"Phew! She's intense," I exclaimed.

"I know. Aren't you mad at me, though?" he asked tentatively.

"Why would I be?"

"Because I told her some stuff during the Selection. She never gave me tips on kissing, but I'll admit, we laughed together about my incident with you. She didn't know it was you, of course, but I guess she figured it out. I completely regret it, because she looks like an even bigger jerk now than she used to be, but-"

"Maxon," I interrupted him. "Don't be sorry. She's definitely a jerk, but I still get you in the end of all this. And I've definitely gotten used to competition. After all, you had thirty-five girlfriends a few months ago!"

"You're right," Maxon smiled. "The past doesn't matter, because in the end, we have each other."


	7. Rebels

**Hi readers! Let me answer a couple of questions I received in the reviews. First of all, I _will_ be writing about the Maxon and America's wedding and their life after marriage. Kiera Cass did write about the wedding in the epilogue of The One, so that chapter will just be for those who never read the series or have forgotten! It will be less original because she already wrote it, but I will also be writing a chapter about America's coronation. I will be aiming for about 2,000 words per chapter. Thank you!**

It was five weeks to Maxon and my wedding, and I could feel tension growing in the air. The palace staff were curt when addressed and seemed like their minds were in another realm of wedding planning. Maxon and I had approved the guest list for our wedding, so all I had left to do was be fitted for and choose a dress. My fiancé would have a meeting after breakfast about the Southern Rebels, and I was glad this one wouldn't be in the middle of the night.

"How are you feeling about the meeting?" I asked, finishing the last of my muffin.

"I'm not too excited," Maxon chuckled. "Truthfully, I don't think there's really anything we can get done. As I told you, the advisors are getting antsy because the last rebel attack was five months ago. They think the rebels are rebuilding and something big is about to strike, though we have no new information. The meetings are literally pointless."

I ran my fingers along Maxon's arm, comforting him. "Maybe the rebels are over," I mused. "Maybe their last, big bang was taking out your parents, and now they're done. Has there ever been such a long time frame between attacks?"

"Other than now, the longest time frame was about four months. You could be right, America, but there's nothing we can do about it because we don't know," Maxon answered thoughtfully. "I have to be getting to my meeting soon. What will you do for the day?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I'll probably check in with Silvia about the wedding and get fitted for my dress today. I have to choose a dress soon because the designers need time to make adjustments," I explained.

"Sounds like you've got your hands full," Maxon grinned and gave me a peck on the lips before walking out of the Dining Room to his meeting. A few minutes later, I was ready to leave and walked down the hall to Silvia's office.

"Hello, Silvia," I greeted her as I stepped in.

"Good morning, Lady America. Can I do anything for you?" she asked pleasantly.

"I was wondering if I could get fitted for my wedding dress today. I'm free all day."

"That's wonderful. Why don't you come back in two hours? By then, the designer team will be ready with all of their tools and a model for you to try on."

"That sounds great. Oh, and is there anything else I need to look over or decide?"

"In about a week, I'll be ready for you to come in and choose the flower arrangements for the tables. You also have to choose a song for your first dance with Maxon. Think it over and please give me an answer in no later than two weeks."

"Will do. Thank you, Silvia."

"Of course. See you soon." I wandered around the palace aimlessly for a couple minutes before resolving to go to the gym. Maxon and I now worked out together once or twice a week, and he went on his own twice on top of that. We'd both been busy, so I hadn't been in our regular workout schedule.

After changing into leggings and a breathable shirt, I headed down to the gym. Twelve guards were working out with only tight, white tank tops, so I felt uncomfortable. I felt like I was being judged by them. Sighing, I powered up a treadmill and started my two miles.

After finishing my run, I didn't want to hang around in the gym any longer. Ten more guards had joined, and I felt like I didn't belong there. It had only been twenty minutes, so I still had a lot of time to kill before meeting up with Silvia. Suddenly, as I started to walk back to my suite, a familiar siren began to wail a warning. It was the rebel alarm.

* * *

Panic surged through me as I thought about Maxon in his meeting. These were surely the Southern Rebels, because we already had an alliance with the Northern Rebels. I just stood there, rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do, when the guards dashed out of the gym and started yelling commands at me.

"Come here, miss! This way!" they shouted over the din of the alarm. I tore after them, running through the halls of the palace until they reached one of the safe rooms. A guard patted around the wall and felt a button. A door popped open and the guard shoved me inside.

"Wait! What about Maxon? Let me out!" I screamed. We couldn't be separated. Not now. Not after everything that had already tried to come between us. I couldn't lose Maxon. "Please, let me get him!"

"Stop wailing!" the guard barked. "His Majesty is probably already in a safe room. We will have him under maximum security." I was too worn out by fear and helplessness to argue. I stepped further into the safe room and sank into the cot, burying my face in the pillow. The door closed with a click. I looked up, and to my surprise, the same guard who had helped me inside was standing there with a sly grin spreading across his face.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused. "I'm perfectly all right in here alone."

"I'm not at all worried about your safety," the guard said slowly, smiling. The badge on his tank top read "Hunter Bersole."

"Hunter Bersole," I said, tasting the name. "Thank you for your dedication as a guard, but your help really isn't needed here. I'm sure the other guards need your help to fight off the rebels. I'm completely safe."

"Princess, I don't care about your security. If any of the other guards did, they would be in here right now, because you're not safe." I was growing impatient. All I wanted was some space to worry by myself, while this man was pestering me with preposterous statements. Hunter cautiously untucked his tank top from his pants and pulled it up swiftly so I could see his bare chest.

"What are you doing?" I gasped. "Get out! This is ridiculous, Hunter. I will have you fired right away when we get out of this mess." He rolled his eyes sarcastically and began to remove his belt. I froze and then regained my composure, bristling with anger. What was this guy thinking? I was completely devoted to Maxon. "GET OUT RIGHT NOW! AND KEEP YOUR DARN CLOTHES ON!" I exploded.

"No, thanks," he replied, unnervingly calm. As he unzipped his pants, I realized I really was in danger. This guard was much stronger than me and had me trapped in a room. I inched away from him to the back of the cot and suddenly felt very small. At last, Hunter completely stripped down.

"Get away," I sobbed, knowing I had no chance. My future was ruined. Only a virgin could marry the prince. This horrible man was about to take that away from me. I couldn't let him. I had to do something. I would not let Maxon slip away again.

"Undress," Hunter commanded sharply. My breathing hitched. I could not do this. I would not undress for him. I was shivering with fear at the thought of my happy ending with Maxon being torn away.

"No," I declined feebly.

"Undress!" He snapped, making me flinch. The only way I could get out of this was by tricking him. I had to be smart.

"All right," I whispered, carefully taking off my shirt so I was only in a sports bra. "Before I go further, who are you?" Hunter's eyes narrowed darkly and he reached to the floor for the pin with his name on it.

"Hunter Bersole. If you rearrange the letters, you will find that I am a Southern Rebel."


	8. Rebels: Part 2

**Hi! Let's just get right into the story - I know this is suspenseful** **...**

I gasped, understanding the situation more clearly. The rebel attack was planned so that Hunter would be able to trap me in a room and rape me. They didn't care about killing me this time. They just wanted to end the royal line as well as my future with Maxon. It was about to happen.

"Please don't do this," I begged, tears pooling at the edges of my eyes. "Why do you want me to be unhappy?"

"I don't care," the man said gruffly. "But I belong to an organization that does. You don't even know the beginning of unhappiness. You may have been a Five, but you've never had the experiences of an Eight. You may have starved for a week, but you don't know what it's like to be starving for months and scavenge the trash cans for food. The best way to change that is to start over. The Schreave family has ruined everything. We have our own plan, and we want to see it through." I slumped hopelessly. This was bigger than just ending me and Maxon. The Southern Rebels wanted a completely new government!

"You still have a choice," I said quietly. "You don't have to hurt me."

"I've already made my choice," Hunter growled, his eyes becoming slits as he looked me up and down. "I told you who I am. Now undress," he commanded. "Don't make me do it for you." I bit my lip and slowly pulled off my leggings after slipping off my shoes. "Faster!" Hunter hurried me impatiently. I had to do something. I had to stop this. How could I keep Hunter Bersole away from me?

Suddenly I remembered that each safe room had a gun. I had used one to try to get out of the room during the last rebel attack, when King Clarkson and Queen Amberly died. If I could quickly get my hands on one, I could scare Hunter away or shoot him if I had to. "Let me wash my hands first," I said lamely. He rolled his eyes and let me go.

"You have ten seconds, missy. I am out of patience." I nodded and briskly walked to the sink where the cabinets were, shivering. I was only in my bra and underpants. I slowly turned the knob to turn on the water. I glanced over my shoulder at Hunter, who was glaring at me with an unwavering gaze. I washed my hands to go along with it, and quickly opened the cabinet, pretending to look for paper towels.

"There are towels right next to the sink!" Hunter snapped, rising from a chair and walking towards me.

"I...also need something else," I whispered fearfully and peeked inside the cabinet so Hunter couldn't see what it held. I saw it. The revolver was black, shiny, and tempting. Hunter put his hand on my shoulder roughly and dragged me up. "Let go of me!" I shrieked, regaining my confidence after seeing my advantage. Hunter was naked, so he clearly wasn't armed.

I slipped my hand into the cabinet and felt the cool touch of the gun. I was going to do this for Maxon. I pulled the revolver out quickly and pointed it straight at Hunter's head.

"I said get away from me!" I yelled. Hunter just smirked.

"You don't actually think I'd believe you would shoot me, do you?"

"I will. Don't test me," I said bravely. He just shook his head, trying to contain laughter. He reached out and pulled me in close to him by the waist.

"GET OFF!" I screeched. This was the moment. Hunter really wasn't going to mess around. I aimed the revolver at my attacker's foot and pulled the trigger, holding my breath. A crack ripped through the air and I tensed, expecting to see Hunter fall onto me, clutching his injured leg. Instead, the man just grinned widely, unharmed. "What is going on?" I breathed nervously.

"I have a thorough plan, honey," he chuckled. "Of course I made sure the gun wasn't loaded. You are smarter than many, though, not that is matters!"

"Wha-what?" I panicked. My plan was ruined. Now what could I do?

"Now, come here," he ordered. Still holding the empty gun, I cautiously walked up to Hunter, knowing I had no other choice. He stuck a rough hand under the back of my bra and began to slip it off.

"NO!" I screamed, slapping his hand with a new adrenaline and biting his other, which was snaking up my cold spine. With Maxon in my mind, I kicked Hunter in the groin and quickly smacked him on the head with the gun. He howled in pain and collapsed on the ground, knocked out. I hit him twice more for good measure and to make sure he didn't wake up any time soon.

"I just did that," I whimpered, gazing at Hunter's miserable shape on the ground. His head was bleeding and his arm had marks where I had bitten him. I shook my head, in a daze, and sagged my shoulders, climbing onto the hard cot. No matter how hard I tried, I could not fall asleep. I couldn't close my eyes for fear of waking up with Hunter looming over me. Instead I waited, weeping softly into the pillow. I hadn't even been thinking about Maxon's safety.

Was he alright? Was he hurt? If Hunter had been able to access the safe room and unload the gun, then surely the Southern Rebels now knew about them. Could they break into one? Maybe there were more guards who had turned to the Southern Rebels that were currently hurting Maxon. I shuddered at the thought and forced myself to think optimistically. However, whenever I closed my eyes, Hunter's image flew to my head. When I opened them, I was staring at his limp body.

Whatever I came up with made me think of how I had almost lost everything. I didn't know what time it was, because there were no clocks in the safe rooms. I didn't have a watch, but I suddenly realized that Hunter probably would. I crept out of the bed and went over to him where I could see his clothes lying on the ground. His wrists were bare, but perhaps he had a watch in his heap of clothes.

I carefully lifted the white tank top, and on top of his belt, I saw his watch. I picked it up and glanced at the time. It was currently one o'clock in the morning. I had gone to the gym at ten o'clock, so I probably first got to the safe room at ten thirty. It had certainly been a while. Sighing, I laid the watch back down and sat on the bed again.

After a couple more hours, I heard a banging on the door. I immediately stiffened and clutched the cot tightly. I heard the lock click and cowered in the back, scared of what was coming into the room. Finally, the heavy door opened.

"Anyone in here?" A familiar voice asked hesitantly, poking his head through the door.

"Aspen!" I shrieked, putting a hand over my racing heart. "Thank goodness!"

"America?" He stepped inside, taking in the scene. "Oh my God, America. What just happened?" He rushed over to my side and helped me up as I caught my breath.

"He...tried to...to rape me," I gasped, tears pouring down my cheeks as I said it out loud.

"Holy..." Aspen's eyes widened and he gripped me more firmly. "I can't believe it, Mer. You did stop him, didn't you?" Aspen asked, letting me go to examine Hunter.

"Just barely. I tried to shoot him but he had already unloaded the gun, so I bit him and knocked him over the head with it. His name's Hunter Bersole. I suppose he was a guard who turned to the Southern Rebels. The creepiest thing is that, rearranged, the letters of his name spell 'Southern Rebel.' Oh, I can't do it, Aspen," I wailed, fighting a fresh army of tears. "I can't stop thinking of him. It's the scariest thing that's ever happened to me."

"It's because you have so much more to lose," Aspen nodded, gently hugging me for comfort. "I'm really proud of what you did, Mer. Of course, Bersole will be investigated and questioned. If we want him to survive, we have to act quickly, though. That's a nice cut you gave him on the head, but he's losing a lot of blood," Aspen observed, pointing to the pool of Hunter's blood next to the unconscious man's head.

"Wait. What about Maxon?" I begged, pleading for my fiancé to be unharmed.

"He made it to a royal safe room and is perfectly fine. He's sick worried about you, though. We had to slam the door in his face to keep the king from running out to find you. The rebels ran away, so we can get you back to him now. I'm sure he's back in his suite."

I agreed gratefully. "Please do. I need Maxon." Aspen nodded and called another guard to come inspect the room on his walkie talkie. He led me out of the safe room to Maxon's chambers, leaving me outside.

"I'm so sorry, America. It's completely my fault for leaving you so unsafe."

"It's all right, Aspen. We all make mistakes. I'm just thankful I got out of that one." He sighed and let me walk into the room.

"Maxon?" I murmured hesitantly. I immediately heard him jump out of bed and run to the door.

"America!" he cried, picking me up and holding me close. I breathed in the fresh scent of his cologne. I could see he's been running his hand through his hair a lot, because his golden hair was mussed up. "America, I was so worried," he whispered, trying to hold it together.

"I thought I'd never see you again," I sobbed into his shoulder, reliving the past day's memories. Maxon held me tightly and carried me over to his bed, setting me down gently. I tensed as he brushed his mouth over my lips, recalling the terrifying thought of Hunter doing that to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sensing my anxiety. "What happened, Ames?"

"Everything," I cried, turning into the pillow so he wouldn't see me so distressed.

"Look at me, America, please. You don't have to stay strong. Tell me what's wrong." I took a deep breath and stared into his chocolate eyes, so full of love and worry. They gave me courage and I sighed, ready to share.

"The rebel alarm sounded when I was in the gym," I started. "A guard dragged me into a safe room. When I looked up, he was in there with me. And, oh Maxon, he literally undressed in front of me. He told me that his name was Hunter Bersole. He said that if the letters of his name are reordered, they make up the words 'Southern Rebel.' He commanded me to undress, and I was panicking. However, I remembered there being a gun in the safe room. I stalled, saying I had to wash my hands, and grabbed the revolver." I shivered despite the warmth in the room, recalling the cool, sleek touch against my smooth hands.

"Oh, Ames," Maxon fretted, tears gathering in his eyes. I held his hand tightly and continued.

"I tried to shoot him in the foot, but Hunter had already taken out the bullets before hand. I was stuck. He started to grab me and pull my bra off..." I shuddered at the thought while Maxon paled. "But I bit him and struck his head with the gun." I curled up against Maxon, needing to be comforted. "The whole time I was petrified at the thought of losing you. I know that only a virgin can marry into the crown, and this man was so close to taking that away from me."

"America," Maxon whispered hoarsely, his eyes watering. He blinked and the tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry, Ames, so indescribably sorry. It's all my fault. You could have been killed. I can't believe it. All this time I was feeling frustrated about the rebel meetings, when really my carelessness led to your being hurt. I'm sorry, America." He wrapped his arms around me and held me so tightly I thought I would break. I weakly hugged him back, worn out after telling the whole story.

He reached his neck down to kiss me, but I shook my head uneasily.

"I love you more than anything else in the world combined, Maxon, but I just can't do it. It just makes me think of...of Hunter. Of what could have happened. I'm so sorry-"

"Shhh," Maxon hushed me kindly. "Do not be sorry ever again, okay? I can't stand that I let you get into such a dangerous position. I'm the one who's sorry. Of course I'll wait until you're ready. I'll wait for a hundred years. It's all my fault, Ames. I can't believe it."

"I'm here, Maxon. I never thought I would be, but I am. I love you."

"I love you too. You are the strongest and bravest person I know, America. I'm never letting you go again."

I sighed and leaned against his strong chest. His heart was beating quickly- Maxon was clearly still shaken up, as was I. I settled into our embrace as sleep finally washed over me.


	9. Ride

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed the drama of the last couple chapters. I really wanted to further express the close bond between Maxon and America and how they take care of each other, as you will see in the following chapters. To answer one question I received, the doors of the safe rooms do go on lockdown during a rebel attack. This was described in** **The Elite** **, the second book of the Selection series by Kiera Cass. That is why America wasn't able to escape from the room until Aspen opened it with a special key.**

 **I would love your thoughts on small plots or events in the chapters to come! I am always looking for new ideas and inspiration. Thank you for reading this story - enjoy!**

The morning after the attack, I woke up in Maxon's arms. He was holding me close and looked like he hadn't rested all night.

"Good morning, darling," Maxon said, his face lighting up as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey, Maxon," I said, a tired smile playing across my lips. "Did you even sleep last night?" Light rings were visible under his eyes, which looked like they were fighting to stay open.

"I couldn't," he chuckled humorlessly. "I can't believe what I let happen to you. I couldn't let my eyes close without imagining your stricken face. Ames, you know that I would rather die than hear you go through something so terrible."

"Don't say that. I'm right here," I promised, brushing his fingertips with mine before squeezing his hand tightly.

"It was too close," he muttered, hugging me tighter. I wrapped myself around him, drawing energy from his warmth and golden heart. I felt like nothing could ever get to me with Maxon by my side. It was Maxon who had driven me to fight harder against Hunter because I now had the world to lose. It was Maxon who was loving and strengthening me while I was hurt.

"What are we going to do today?" I wondered aloud.

"The areas of the palace that the rebels wrecked are a mess, so the staff will be cleaning all day. The advisors are checking in with their families and have the day off, so there won't be any meetings today. We're free!"

"I feel like doing something outside," I offered. "I need some fresh air."

"Absolutely," Maxon agreed. "Do you want to go riding?"

"I've never truly ridden a horse before," I answered honestly.

"It's never too late to learn," he said with a smile.

"Okay, let's do it," I finally decided.

* * *

After breakfast, Maxon gave me a pair of riding pants, a plain shirt, riding boots, and a helmet to put on. I had never hung around the horses before, so I didn't already have my own set. After slipping into the clothes, I walked down from my room to meet Maxon at the stables.

"The horses are beautiful!" I gasped.

"Aren't they?" Maxon said proudly. "Horses are my favorite animals. They're so fierce and majestic, but loving if you can understand their language. These are all thoroughbreds. A couple of them are true racehorses."

"Wow!" I said, delighted.

"Who do you want to ride?" he asked. "Our gentlest horse is probably Honey. She's that pure, white mare over there." Maxon pointed Honey, who was drinking her water. "You'll most likely want to ride her. There's also Flame. He's young, so he's a bit rebellious and always wants to stop and snack right on the trail. However, Flame is really sweet and will give you a more exciting ride."

"You know them so well," I marveled. "I think I'll try Honey first, while I get the hang of things. Flame can wait for another time."

"Perfect." He unlocked Honey's stall and led her out for me to pet.

"She's so gorgeous and glossy!" I marveled. A stablehand who was walking around handed Maxon the saddle. He gently tossed it over Honey's back and tightened the straps.

Finally, she was ready for me to ride.

"Don't be nervous. She won't hurt you," Maxon reassured me, his steady hand on my back.

"But she's so tall," I worried. "I could easily flip off."

"I'll be right beside you the whole time. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"All right. I trust you," I sighed. "How do I get on?" Maxon lifted me up by the waist and helped me get my left foot settled in the stirrup. Then, I flung my other leg over and completely lost my balance. I toppled over as my left foot slid out of place.

"Help!" I shrieked as I started to fall. Maxon was there in an instant, catching me before I touched the ground and helping me back up.

"Relax," he laughed. "I'm right here."

"I know," I panted, my heart beating rapidly from the fright. At last, I got comfortably settled in the saddle. Maxon quickly opened the stall of Jupiter, his horse. A huge, black horse stalked out, led by Maxon.

"You have such a daunting horse," I chuckled.

"He's really all love on the inside," Maxon smiled, patting his impressive horse on the back. "And Jupiter has the smoothest gallop I've ever seen. It feels like you're flying. When you get a little more experience in you, you have to try him!"

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "That'll be the day I die."

He laughed and gracefully hoisted himself up on Jupiter in one swift motion. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was showing off.

"Where to?" he asked. There were three general trails we could take for our ride.

"Whichever you'd like," I offered generously.

"Let's take the middle one, then. It's about an hour to the end and an hour back, but we can always turn around early if it's too much."

"Sounds good to me," I agreed. He smiled fondly and walked his horse closer to mine.

"Be sure to tell me if you want to go back," he said seriously, worry clouding the laughter in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry about me," I said gently, holding the reins of my horse with one hand and letting the other settle on his.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," he chuckled grimly.

"Ready to go?" I asked, not wanting him to overthink this. He nodded gratefully and led Jupiter down the dirt trail.

* * *

After thirty minutes of easy riding, my muscles were already becoming sore. Even though my saddle was cushioned and fit for a royal, it wasn't comfortable for me, because I had no experience with riding.

"How are you, Ames?" Maxon called behind his shoulder. We were walking through a low tunnel of trees, so I ducked before answering.

"Fine," I replied.

"Do you want to take a break and head back soon? The first time on a horse can be very tough. You're doing amazing with Honey."

"Thanks, Maxon. I think I do want to rest for a bit. I'm tired!"

"Okay. There's a nice spot where we can stop in a couple minutes."

"Perfect." We continued on in companionable silence, focusing on the pretty nature around the trail. At last, we made it to a patch of grass under some maple trees that shaded us from the bright sunlight.

"Here it is," Maxon said and stopped his horse. "Pull back on Honey firmly," he instructed. "That will get her to stop."

"Okay," I said nervously and gently pulled back on my horse. She kept plodding forward and walked around Jupiter without slowing.

"Pull her tightly," Maxon called. "I promise you won't hurt her."

I nodded and tugged the reins back more harshly, which caused Honey to stop in her tracks.

"Great job!" Maxon cheered. He slid off Jupiter easily and tied up the horse to a tree. Maxon walked over to where I was sitting on Honey and held his arms out. "Just jump into me."

"I'm pretty sure there are other ways to get off a horse," I raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Well, this should be your favorite," he grinned mischievously. I shook my head, smiling, and pulled out my feet from the stirrups. My whole body tightened as I started to slide off the left side, but I pursed my lips and leaped to Maxon. He caught me with his strong arms and set me down with a twinkle in his eyes. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Not at all," I smirked. He tied up Honey to another tree and pulled out a blanket from a bag attached to Jupiter's saddle.

"It's time for a picnic!" Maxon set down the blanket and pulled sandwiches and fruit from another pocket.

"How sweet!" I gasped, delighted.

"Come sit." Maxon sat down on the soft cloth and patted the spot next to him. I curled up right beside him after stretching my legs. "How are you?" He asked, searching for truth in my eyes.

"Perfect," I breathed. "This is truly what I needed, some outdoor time with you."

"Are you thinking about, well...you know," he shifted uncomfortably.

"Hunter Bersole will never be erased from my memories," I said softly. "But I will not change my life because he played a negative part in it. He wanted to see our misery and break our relationship. I'm not going to give him that power." I bridged the space between us with a light, gentle kiss.

Maxon looked as if he was about to burst with happiness. "I'm so proud of you, America. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being who you are and brightening my life. I love you." I breathed in his scent, cologne mingled with horses, thinking of my undying love for Maxon. Nothing could ever get between us.

"Always."


	10. Anything

**Hello everyone! I'm going to start answering my recent reviews in the little author's note before each chapter. I'm copying the comments** ** _exactly_** **, including spelling errors and whatnot. I will be replying to guest comments as well. If you have questions, they will be answered here...**

 _Virtue 01 Review:_

"Great chapter Maxon is gentle and loving with America understanding how she is feeeling. This gives her the power to not let what Hunter did ruin their relationship. Thank you for the update"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for reviewing! I love the support and it's great that you liked the chapter.

 _bja133 Review:_

"I am assuming since he is royal and after what happened the night before, there is a secret force of personal guard following them and watching them while they are riding?"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thanks for commenting! Please assume whatever you wish. Whatever I don't write in the chapter is up to you to fill in with your imagination! I love that you have a question for every chapter, but I hope you understand that I'm not going to specify every little detail. Those are in your control to decide what you think should happen. Do you have any thoughts for future chapters? I would love to hear anything you want to express or read about. Thank you.

 _PastelUnicorn101 Review:_

"I am in love with this book so far! It's so good, it could have been written by Kiera Cass herself!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Wow, that is such an honor! It is unimaginably _amazing_ to hear that. Thank you so much!

 _Guest Review:_

"Please remember that Maxon was NOT close to his father."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I will definitely keep that in mind and we can see how that plays out in the next few chapters. I kept that in mind while writing the _Remembering_ chapter, because Maxon and America only gave speeches for Amberly at the funeral. Thank you for commenting!

 _Guest Review:_

"I love how you included things from The Selection. The princess's suit and...OMG "One can't help being born into perfection""

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for reaching out! I certainly want to make a lot of connections to the original series and I'm glad that you like them!

 _Guest Review:_

"Wasn't America pregnant in the last chapter of The One? You're doing a great job except for the little logic problems."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you're on top of it. America is actually pregnant in the last chapter of Happily Ever After, companion to The Selection series. The epilogue of The One is America and Maxon's wedding. The book skips a lot of time between the end of the selection and rebel attack to the wedding, so I wanted to rewind a bit and fill in all of the details. So, I guess I'm not going exactly from where The One leaves off. America will get pregnant in the future, but that isn't at all described in The One, so for now we are going back in time a little. Thanks for sharing your thoughts!

 **Thank you all for reaching out and reading my story! Now for the tenth chapter. It's a short little filler, but I promise the wedding will happen soon!**

A week after my rebel incident, it was time for me to be fitted for my dress. Maxon had been busy with conferences about the rebels all week, so I only saw him at breakfast and sometimes dinner. Today, I was eating breakfast with Marlee.

"Are you all right?" Marlee asked me as I walked into the Dining Room for my morning meal.

"Of course," I said, tired from answering this question every time I saw Marlee. After hearing about my encounter with Hunter Bersole, she was always worried about me. "I promise I'm okay, Marlee. I know that you care about me, but it gets exhausting to say the same thing over and over again."

"I know, America. I'm sorry. I just can't believe what happened."

"That's fine. Honestly, I'm not completely over it either."

"You never have to be," she said sympathetically.

"So, what's up?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Any news between you and Carter, or gossip around the palace?"

"Actually, I do have a surprise," she said shyly.

"Do tell," I begged excitedly.

"Well...only two other people in the world know."

"Come on," I implored. "Please tell me."

"Okay. I do want to tell you, I'm just nervous."

"What is it?"

"Um...I'm pregnant."

I jumped out of my chair in shock. "Seriously? Marlee, that's amazing! Congratulations!" I hugged her animatedly.

"Thanks, America. I'm pretty excited myself!"

"You should be. Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet. I only found out two weeks ago. I would've told you earlier, but I was supposed to keep it quiet for a bit. Only Dr. Ashlar and Carter know."

"I understand," I nodded. "Thanks for telling me! I can't wait to meet your little one!"

"Me too," she said contentedly, patting her stomach.

"I hate to leave you so quickly, but I have an appointment with Silvia to be fitted for my wedding dress. Do you mind if I go?"

"Of course not. Let's catch up later!"

"Totally," I squealed, exhilarated by the news. I quickly walked over to my wedding planner's office and strode in.

"Good morning, Silvia," I greeted her politely.

"How do you do, Lady America. I believe today is the day for your dress fitting, isn't it?"

"Absolutely," I nodded.

"You won't actually be seeing the wedding dress design today, because that will remain a surprise until the wedding day. However, we do need to take all of your measurements in a simple gown so that we can apply them to the dress," she explained.

"Great. Just tell me what I need to do." Silvia handed me a soft, silky dress and pointed toward the bathroom.

"Change into this in the restroom. We'll have to adjust it so it fits you nice and snug." I stepped into the bathroom and quickly shed my sunny yellow dress, slipping into the white one. It was loose and flowy, soft against my legs and touching the ground.

"Hmm," Silvia thought as I came out. "We're definitely going to have to make it tighter on you. This is much too loose." The designer team entered and began taking measurements of my hips, bust, and the proper length of the dress.

After about ten minutes, they were finally all done.

"That's all we needed for today, Lady America," Silvia concluded. "You can change back into your other dress."

"Thank you." I switched clothes again and stepped out of Silvia's office, sighing with relief. I didn't love being fussed over or my body being judged. I had nothing planned for the rest of the day, so I walked upstairs to my suite and found a book to read.

After ten minutes of sinking into the story, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, and to my surprise, Maxon stood in the entryway with a bouquet of flowers.

"What's this?" I asked in bewilderment, smiling widely. He kissed me on the cheek before handing me the bouquet of white, red, and pink roses.

"We're getting married in a few weeks! With all the rebel conferences, I haven't been around lately, and I'm so sorry."

"Maxon, don't worry," I interrupted.

"No. You shouldn't have to wander around here alone, especially after your experience with the rebels a week ago. I'll catch you up on the headway we've made on the rebel case tonight, but for now, we need to enjoy each other and the time we have."

My face brightened at the thought of Maxon thinking of me, wondering what I was doing, and going out of his way to come up here and make sure I was okay. He really cared about me. Still holding the bouquet, I wrapped my arms around him in a loving hug. "You're amazing, Maxon. I've missed you this past week."

His face clouded with concern. "I know. I'm terribly sorry, Ames."

"No, no! Don't be!" I said sheepishly. "I didn't mean it that way. I know that you're super busy, because that's just what being royal means. Please don't worry about me. I hate for you to think of me as a burden. Of course-" He silenced me with a long, passionate kiss.

"You are the best thing in my life, America. I have never, ever thought of you as a burden." He looked straight in my eyes. "Being royal is certainly going to be exhausting at times, but I never want it to take away from our relationship. I didn't come up here solely because I was worried about you. I wanted to see you. You are the highlight of my every day."

"Thanks, Maxon. I love you."

He bent down, his lips against my cheek, brushing it lightly, and that faint touch sent shivers through my nerves, shivers that made my whole body tremble.

"I will love you forever," Maxon whispered softly. He brushed his mouth against the hollow of my temple and traced the line of my cheekbone. Maxon's lips were against mine, soft and tempting.

I dropped the flowers on my bedside table and reached up to pull him down to me.

Maxon kissed me gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness I wanted, not now after all this time. I knotted my fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against me. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled me, gathering me against him, and we fell onto the bed and rolled over, tangled together, still kissing.

"We can't go all the way," Maxon breathed regretfully. Our fingers entwined and I looked up at Maxon with complete adoration.

"Just a few more weeks of waiting," I smiled. "We can do it."

"We can do anything."


	11. Bachelorette

**Hello! I will be updating more often this week because I'm on Spring Break!**

 **To answer some reviews...**

 _bja133 Review:_

"the are so cute!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I agree! Maxon and America are perfect for each other. Thanks for your support!

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Great filler I would say love that Marlee is pregnant and Maxon took the time out to worry about and be with America. It was so cute when he say "We can't go all the way" and "Just a few more weeks of waiting" and then "We can do anything" lovely thank you for the update"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for commenting! I'm so happy you enjoyed reading the chapter.

 _Guest Review:_

"I liked! It was funny and romantic. Everything the selection should be like."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm glad you are liking the story. Thanks for reaching out!

 _Guest Review:_

"I think since America lost her father she can understand half what Maxon is going through. Goodbye Queen Amberly and King Clarkson!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I definitely agree that America and Maxon can bond over their losses, because they've both had such a hard time. Thanks for commenting!

 _Guest Review:_

"I thought Aspen only called her Ames? I'm so confused"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Actually, Aspen is the only person who calls America "Mer." Her family and close friends, like May or Maxon, call America Ames.

 _Guest Review:_

"Lucy got together with Aspen and isn't a maid anymore"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I like that you are trying to make my fanfiction perfectly stick to the story, but that's not exactly how it goes. I like to have a little elbow space so that I can be creative with this story. I know that Lucy gets together with Aspen, and I can make their relationship more clear, but she's going to stay a maid until after the wedding. I'm very aware that they move out, etcetera, so please just roll with the story and you'll see that it all makes sense later on...hopefully! 😁

 **Thank you all for commenting and speaking your mind!**

 **By the way, I understand that this next chapter is a little out of character. I wanted to keep it fun and light, because if you didn't know from the title, it's about a bachelorette party. Everything coming together may not make complete sense, but I really wanted something entertaining and amusing to happen for the party. Now for the eleventh chapter...**

The wedding was tomorrow. It was seven o'clock and I was playing violin in the music room, letting my fingers automatically play a sweet melody while my mind wandered.

Suddenly, all of the lights in the room blinked out. I heard shuffling behind the door and immediately stood up, my heart pounding. What could it be? Were the rebels attacking again, the day before the wedding?

"Surprise!" Marlee yelled, sprinkling confetti around the room as the lights flashed back on. May, Kenna, Natalie, Nicoletta, Marlee, Anne, Lucy, Mary, and other girls who I'd been friends with from the Carolina province, my hometown, rushed up to hug me.

"Time for your bachelorette party!" Nicoletta hollered, wiggling her eyebrows hilariously.

"You guys gave me a scare!" I laughed, putting a hand over my heart.

"Sorry," Kenna, my eldest sister, giggled. "Your expression was priceless, though." She imitated my shocked appearance, eyes wide and mouth agape. I couldn't help but laugh. "Anyway, back to the plan."

"We're taking you to the hottest club in Angeles!" Marlee told me excitedly. "May is only sixteen, but we got her a special pass that will let her in. It has her age written on it so that nobody can offer her alcohol or anything."

"Perfect," I smiled. "Are you okay with this, May?"

"Of course!" she beamed. May really had grown up.

"Here," Nicoletta handed me a deep purple gown with an off-shoulder neckline. Little rhinestones sprinkled the bottom, making it give the illusion of floating on a cloud.

"Wow," I said breathlessly. "This is gorgeous."

Nicoletta nodded happily. "It was made by the best Italian designer in the world! I brought it all the way over here from my home."

"Thank you so much, Nicoletta. I love it! Let me go change."

After changing, Mary came in to do my makeup. "We're pretty much going undercover," she explained. "Of course, anybody who sees May's pass will know who she is, but the public doesn't know her as well as they know you. We're going to have to put a lot of makeup on you so that no one recognizes you."

"Okay," I said, a little nervous. Was this _too_ risky to do the day before my wedding?

"You're going to be safe either way," Mary promised. "It would just be annoying to be surrounded by press and fans while we're trying to have some fun."

"That makes sense. It's fine," I agreed.

* * *

After we'd all dressed up and put heavy makeup on to conceal our identities, we headed out in two cars. My closest friends went with me in an old truck, so that no one would think of us being royal, while the others went in another understated car. Mary and Anne drove, because they had decided not to drink.

When we arrived at the club, we stood outside in line for about ten minutes before the host finally let us in. The inside was crowded with people mingling by the bar and dance floor. Marlee had reserved a table for us in the VIP room, so we went inside. There were only five groups inside and it wasn't as packed as the main area.

"What do you want to get to drink?" Nicoletta asked, pulling out a bottle of champagne with flourish. Bubbles erupted from the bottle with a pop as she opened it.

"I'll have a dry martini, please." We ordered sazeracs, negronis, and martinis while May got sparkling apple cider. Nicoletta went to the bar to get our order while we passed around champagne glasses.

"So, America, how do you feel?" Marlee asked after Nicoletta returned with the drinks. "Excited, nervous?"

"More excited than nervous, but I definitely feel both," I shared honestly. "This a huge life milestone that will affect me and our family, of course, but also the whole country. I have no doubts, but it's still a big commitment."

"That's very understandable," Anne said, patting my shoulder.

"Now for the games!" Kenna yelled, taking a big gulp of her drink.

"We have a set of dares for you to do," Marlee explained excitedly. "Each one has to be done in five minutes maximum. Are you ready for the first one?"

"Okay!" I agreed, pumped.

Marlee glanced at her list of activities and then explained, "First, you must get a hug from a bald guy."

"What? How the heck do I do that? I don't even see any bald guys here," I protested.

"Then you better get moving," May giggled. I scanned the VIP room for bald men, but didn't find anyone. I walked outside to the main area. The first person that caught my eye was the bartender. His hair was thinning and he had a bald spot. He wasn't completely bald, but it had to be good enough. My friends followed me to watch the interaction.

How would I get a hug from this man? He was clearly busy making drinks. However, I knew that bartenders were usually social people. Maybe if I could get him to feel sorry for me, he'd hug me to make me feel better or something.

"Hello," I sniffled, shuffling up to the bar, pretending to be miserable.

"What can I get ya?" He asked, not noticing my demeanor at all.

"The strongest drink you have," I mumbled, trying to stay in character.

"That would be a Long Island Iced Tea," he answered, starting to make my drink. "You good?" He glanced at me, squinting.

"No," I whined. "My boyfriend just left me." I tried to burst into tears, but I simply couldn't. I was already shaking, trying to contain my laughter.

"Well, I've seen that happen a million times; it's nothing new." He passed me my drink and went on to the next person in line without giving me so much as another look.

"You have one minute," Marlee whispered to me. "Do something!" I didn't know what to do. This man clearly didn't care about my fake relationship problems. I started to wail, causing the whole line of people to look at me oddly.

"Hush!" The bartender shook his head, exasperated. "What do you want?!"

"A hug," I whimpered, squeezing my hands into fists to keep the fit of giggles at bay. He rolled his eyes and came around to me.

"Just stop crying already. You're making my customers leave." I nodded and quickly threw my arms around him. A second after we embraced, I shrugged him off and ran to my girls.

"Time's up!" Marlee sang. "You did get it, though. I'm impressed!"

"Me too! I can't believe you actually hugged that weird old guy," May laughed.

I shook my head, chuckling. "It was not pleasant," I assured them.

"Now for your next task," Nicoletta said. "You have to get phone numbers from five different guys."

"This would be easy if I could just say I was the queen," I groaned, making sure to keep my voice low.

"Definitely not an option," Lucy laughed.

"You have ten minutes for this one. Go on the count of three," Nicoletta said. "One...two...three!"

I walked onto the dance floor, trying to find people who looked social. One guy was dancing alone. He kept longingly glancing over at a table where three couples sat, as if he wanted to be there.

"Hey, I'm Mer," I introduced myself, using the name I had given to Paige when I first met her.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled. "I'm Alex." After a couple minutes of small talk and me completely fibbing about what my life was like, I asked for Alex's number.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime," I said, flashing a fake, flirty smile. I felt a little guilty about playing games with guys and pretending to like them while really I didn't care, but I dismissed the thought and pocketed the slip of paper he gave me. I had only gotten a phone after I won the Selection, as one of Maxon's random, generous gifts.

I got two more guys' numbers, and then my time was up. "I only got three," I told my group.

"That's fine," Lucy said. "It's not nothing."

"It's _okay_ ," Marlee teased.

"Are you up for the last challenge?" Kenna asked.

"Yep," I agreed.

"You have to dance on a tabletop," she said. "We'll all join in, but you have to start the groove!"

"Okay!" There was one counter with some drinks on it to one side of the dance floor, so I pushed some to the sides and climbed up. "Come on!" I said, beckoning to my friends as I swayed my hips to the beat. They all joined me on the counter and we laughed together. Dancing with my friends, I felt free and excited. After ten minutes of having fun on the counter, we were spent.

"I'm ready to go back," I said, exhausted from the thrilling night. Everyone agreed and after downing the last of our drinks, we stumbled to the cars. Anne and Mary drove us back discreetly, and we were back in no time.

"I hope you had a fun night," Marlee said, hugging me.

"That was the best bachelorette party ever," I said. "Thank you, everyone. You're amazing friends. I'll see you tomorrow!" We said our goodbyes and I finally made my way up to the Princess Suite. I had to sleep in my own bed for the night so that Maxon and I wouldn't see each other in the morning.

After such an exhilarating night, I fell asleep easily, more sure than anything else in the world about the decision I was soon going to make.


	12. I Do

**Responses to my lovely reviews...**

 _AlyssLondon Review:_

"definitely a bit out of character, like you said. I personally can't see America drinking more than a glass of champagne to be polite. it sounds like a fun bachelorette party though!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I can certainly agree with you. _Bachelorette_ was more of just a fun chapter with a fun party. I know that during the Halloween Party while the Selection is going on, America and the other girls did get a little tipsy. But, of course, America has grown up since then so that chapter may not have made complete sense. I just wanted something exciting or different to happen for the party! Thank you for commenting! I really appreciate the feedback!

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"I throughly enjoyed this chapter it was out of character for America which made it more fun to read. The chapter was entertaining and amusing thank you and also for the update."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm so glad you had fun with that chapter! Your review is exactly how I was hoping the chapter would be received. Thank you!

 _bja133 Review:_

"Hope Marlee had apple cider too! and I am assuming that everyone knows about Marlee because normally her presence would be kept a secret. But Maxon is king now so maybe it is not a big deal."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Marlee definitely had apple cider too!😂 And you're right - straight after Maxon became king, he issued an order for Marlee and Carter to be pardoned and they now live freely in the palace. Thanks for leaving a message!

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read my story and leave such thoughtful reviews!**

 **Yay yay yay everyone! It's time for the wedding we've been waiting for! I literally took Kiera Cass's words almost exactly for this chapter and just changed the tense to match the rest of my story. The coronation, which takes place on the same day as America's wedding, will be written in the next chapter.**

I tried, but it did no good. Any girl would do the same. The day was big, the dress was heavy, and the eyes watching were uncountable. Brave as I ought to be, I trembled.

I knew that once the doors opened, I would see Maxon waiting for me, so while all the last-second details were settled around me, I held on to that promise and tried to relax.

"Oh! This is our cue," Mom said, noting the change in the music. Silvia waved my family over. James and Kenna were ready to go. Gerad was running around, already wrinkling his suit, and May kept trying desperately to get him to stand in one place for two seconds back-to-back. Even if he was a bit rumpled, they all looked surprisingly regal today.

As happy as I was that everyone who loved me was with me, I couldn't help but feel an ache that Dad wasn't here. I felt him, though, whispering how much he loved me, how proud he was, how lovely I looked. I knew him so well that I felt like I could pick out the exact words he would say to me today; I hoped it would stay like that always, that he'd never really be gone.

I was so lost in my daydreams that May snuck up on me. "You look beautiful, Ames," she said, reaching up to touch the intricate high collar of my dress.

"Mary outdid herself, didn't she?" I answered, touching parts of the dress myself.

"My gosh, Ames, you're shaking." May grabbed my hands and tried to still them, laughing at my nerves.

"I know. I can't help it."

"Marlee," May called. "Come help me calm America down."

My one and only bridesmaid walked over, her eyes as bright as ever; with the two of them surrounding me, I did start to feel less tense.

"Don't worry, America; I'm sure he'll show up," she teased. May laughed, and I swatted at them both.

"I'm not worried he'll change his mind! I'm afraid I'll trip or mispronounce his name or something. I have a talent for messing things up," I lamented.

Marlee put her forehead on mine. "Nothing could mess up today."

"May!" Mom hissed.

"Okay, Mom's losing it. See you up there." She gave me a ghost kiss on my cheek, making sure not to leave a lipstick smudge, and went on her way. The music played, and they walked together around the corner and down the aisle that was waiting for me.

Marlee stepped back. "Am I next?"

"Yes. I love this color on you, by the way."

She jutted out her hip, posing in the gown. "You have great taste, Your Majesty."

I sucked in a breath. "No one's called me that yet. Oh, goodness, that's going to be my name to pretty much everyone." I tried to adjust to the words quickly. The coronation was part of the wedding. First the vows to Maxon, then the ones to Illéa. Rings, then crowns.

"Don't start getting nervous again!" she insisted.

"I'm trying! I mean, I knew it was coming; it's just a lot for one day."

"Ha!" she exclaims as the music shifted. "Wait until tonight."

"Marlee!"

Before I could scold her, she scampered away, winking as she went, and I was forced to giggle. I was so glad to have her back in my life. I officially made her one of my attendants, and Maxon did the same for Carter. It was a clear sign to the public of what was coming with Maxon's reign, and I was happy to see how many people welcomed the change.

I listened, waiting. I knew the notes were coming soon, so I took one last chance to straighten my dress.

The dress was truly magnificent. The white gown was fitted through my hips, flitting out in waves to the floor. The lace sleeves were short and led to a high collar that genuinely made me look like a princess. Over the dress, a sleeveless cape-like coat flowed out behind me, making a train. I'd take it off for the reception, where I intended to dance with my husband until I couldn't stand anymore.

"Ready, Mer?"

I turned to Aspen. "Yes. I'm ready."

He held an arm out for me, and I put mine through his. "You look incredible."

"You clean up pretty nice yourself," I commented. And though I smiled, I knew he saw my nervousness.

"There's nothing to worry about," he assured me, that confident smile making me believe that whatever he said was true, same as always.

I took in a deep breath and nodded. "Right. Just don't let me fall, okay?"

"Don't worry. If you look unsteady, I'll hand you this." He held up his deep-blue cane, specially made to match his dress uniform, and the idea made me laugh.

"There we go," he said, happy to see me genuinely smile.

"Your Majesty?" Silvia asked. "It's time." Her tone was slightly awed.

I give her a nod, and Aspen and I made our way to the doors.

"Knock 'em dead," he said just before the music rose and we were revealed to the guests.

All the fear rushed back. Though Maxon and I tried to keep the guest list small, hundreds of people lined the aisle that would take me to Maxon. And as they all rose to greet me, I couldn't see him.

I just needed to see his face. If I could find those steady eyes, I would know I could do this.

I smiled, trying to stay calm, graciously nodding at our guests, thanking them for their presence here today. But Aspen knew.

"It's okay, Mer."

I looked to him, and the encouragement in his expression helped.

I kept moving.

It wasn't the most graceful parade down the aisle. It was also not the fastest. With Aspen's leg so injured, we had to hobble our way slowly to the front. But who else could I have asked? Who else _would_ I have asked? Aspen had shifted to fill a desperate place in my life. Not my boyfriend, not my friend, but my family.

I had expected him to say no, afraid it was somehow an insult. But he'd said he was honored and embraced me when I'd asked.

Devoted and true, even to the very end. That was my Aspen.

Finally I saw a familiar face in the crowd. Lucy was there, sitting with her father. She beamed with pride for me, though really she could hardly tear her eyes off Aspen. He stood a little taller as we passed her. I knew that soon it would be her turn, and I was looking forward to it. Aspen couldn't have made a better choice.

Beside her, filling up the closest rows, were the other Selected girls. It was brave of them to come back for me, considering not everyone who should be here was. Still, they smiled, even Kriss, though I could see the sadness in her eyes. I was shocked by how much I wished Celeste was here. I could imagine her rolling her eyes and then winking, or something like that. Making some wisecrack that was almost snotty but not quite. I really, really missed her.

I missed Queen Amberly, too. I could only imagine how happy she would have been today, finally getting a daughter. I felt as if marrying Maxon made it okay for me to love her that way, like a mother. I was certain I always would.

And then there was my mom and May holding on to each other so tightly they looked as if they were supporting each other. Around them were so many smiles. It was almost overwhelming how loved I felt.

I was so distracted by their faces that I forget how close I was to the end of the aisle. As I turned forward...he was there.

And then it seemed as if no one else was here at all.

No cameras filming, no bulbs flashing. It was just us. It's just Maxon and me.

He was wearing his crown, and the suit with the blue sash and the medals. What did I say the first time he wore it? Something about hanging him up with the chandeliers, I thought. I smiled, remembering the long journey that got us here, standing at the altar.

Aspen's last few steps were slow but steady. When we reached our destination, I turned to him. Aspen gave me one last smile, and I reached over to kiss his cheek, saying good-bye to so many things. We shared a look for a moment, and he took my hand and put it in Maxon's, giving me away.

They nodded to each other, nothing but respect in their faces. I didn't think I could ever understand all that had ever passed between them, but it felt peaceful in that moment. Aspen stepped back, and I stepped forward, arriving at the one place I never thought I'd be.

Maxon and I moved close to each other as the ceremony started.

"Hello, my dear," he whispered.

"Don't start," I warned in return, and we were both left smiling.

He held my hands as if they were the only things pinning him to the earth, and I focused on that as I prepared myself for the words coming, the promises I would never break.

"Do you, King Maxon Schreave, cherish Lady America Singer as your lawful wedded wife, protecting her, and tending to her needs through illness and disappointment?"

"I do," Maxon promised solemnly.

"Do you, Lady America Singer, cherish King Maxon Schreave as your lawful wedded husband, protecting him, and tending to his needs through illness and disappointment?"

"I do," I vowed, tears brimming my eyes.

We made our final commitments, and finally the priest announced, "I pronounce you man and wife. King Maxon Schreave, you may kiss the bride."

Maxon leaned down and cupped my face, staring into my eyes for what felt like a lifetime. Then his mouth crashed onto mine, soft, sweet, and tempting. We couldn't go too far, because everything was public, but just the warm touch of Maxon's lips had ignited a fire in me. I felt giddy with excitement and love, and gazing into Maxon's affectionate eyes, I knew he felt the same.


	13. Queen

**Hi! I am answering your wonderful reviews below...**

 _AlyssLondon Review:_

"Ahhhhh! omg the ending is honestly so cute! loving it!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the support!

 _bja133 Review:_

"I always found it odd when I read people being really good friends with someone they used to be in love with like America and Aspen. I would think it would be weird and hard to be normal... ever."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

You're totally right! I'm kind of mad at Aspen for finding love after promising he would love America forever...whatever! At least they're still best friends, or "family", and America could trust Aspen to give her away. I'm also surprised that Maxon and Aspen made up so quickly. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope you're having fun with this story!

 _America2Maxon Reviews:_

"master piece

woa

aw

OMG

aw whao

sweet

dundundun"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for leaving comments and supporting!

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Although you literally took some of Kiera Cass words for this chapter it is still beautiful. I love the bit when Maxon whispered "Hello, my dear" and America warned in return, "Don't start" so Maxerica. Thank you for the regular updates much appreciated"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

You're right that I completely copied Kiera Cass for the wedding chapter, but that was totally intentional and I hope, as you mentioned, it was still interesting and beautiful. Thanks for reviewing!

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Was reading some of the reviews and notice thatGuest in chapter 3 though that it was Aspen that called America Ames. No Aspen calls America Mer but May always calls her Ames and that is where Maxon pick it from so he call her Ames."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

There was some confusion over America's nicknames which I tried to address in the last chapter! Yes, Aspen calles America "Mer" and Maxon or May call America "Ames," and I've been using those names accurately. Thank you for the clarification!

 _Guest Review:_

"It's interesting how you're separating your chapters. It's like multiple little stories combining to create one story rather than a continuation of a story but at the same time it's that too. I like how you can combine multiple ideas and plots into that format as well and can change it up if you get bored."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm glad that you like it! I do like to include mini plots with some drama to get out of the old routine of life at the palace. Thanks for leaving a comment!

 _Guest Review:_

"You're good at ending your chapters and making readers want to keep going."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you! I do love to read a book in which the last line of each chapter is filled with suspense.

 _Guest Review:_

"I really liked this chapter. You've captured the characters well. This was a good length chapter to answer your earlier question and my preference is longer chapters. I don't know how long this chapter was but around 2000 words is good since it's in the middle of the choices you presented to us."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I will try to shoot for around 2,000 words per chapter. The chapter you commented on, Surprise, is 1,971 words, which is pretty close. Thanks for the support and I'm so happy you think I'm embracing the characters' personalities!

 _Guest Review:_

"Wow. That was an emotional chapter. I don't really have words besides wow. I'm glad Maxon understands though and that she got out of the situation."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Definitely an emotional chapter! One of the main points of putting in that mini plot with the rebels was to show Maxon and America's relationship strengthening, no matter the obstacles. Thanks for reviewing!

 _Guest Review:_

"I can't help but wonder if the "nothing could ever get between us" could be foreshadowing to future chapters and it's worrying me. Loved the horse ride scene."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Who knows? Don't worry though, I won't make you depressed! Thank you for the support!

 _Guest Review:_

"That was an interesting chapter. Maybe you can make another series later about Marlee and America's kids growing up together or something like that. Are you going to skip more time or are you going to keep consistent change?"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

It's a great idea to make a series about the kids' perspectives of growing up. Who knows, maybe it'll happen! I'm going to keep making consistent changes in time - not skipping forward more than a few weeks without more action.

 _Guest Review:_

"That was such a beautiful chapter. You're changes were interesting. When she says that no one has called her your majesty, they have in one of your earlier chapters so that's not true in this chapter. I know you were using the chapter from the book so I understand but I wanted to let you know. You've done a great job with this and I look forward to more in the future."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

You are correct that I went against what I'd written earlier when I said that nobody had called America "Your Majesty" yet. Her maids did earlier in the book. Thank you for the correction - I didn't catch that because I simply took Kiera Cass's words from the wedding chapter she wrote, so thank you for your understanding. Hope you enjoyed it!

 _Guest Review:_

"I just read ALL twelve chapters of you story and it was so good! You're an amazing writer I love it! However I'm confused about Anne in the bachelorette party because they said she was missing after the last rebel attack. I'm so excited to keep reading about the coronation! How many more chapters about their life do you think you will do? Up until the last epilogue in Happily Ever After? Or even further? Great job! Keep it up!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for the compliments! In the book, it says that Anne went missing after the rebel attack, but I tweaked that little detail because I want to make her departure more dramatic, which we'll see in the future. I'm not quite sure how far this book will go, but I know I always want to make it from America's perspective, not shift to the kids'. I will definitely go further than the last epilogue of Happily Ever After, because that is just when America first gets pregnant. Maybe until their last kid is born? I don't know yet, but I definitely want to make this book long. Thank you for commenting!

 **Thank you everyone, including my silent viewers, for your continued support in simply reading this story. Enjoy!**

After emotionally reciting our vows, Maxon and I held hands and walked down from the altar together, the whole crowd cheering deafeningly. Our faces were written with unmistakable joy as we left the church. Everyone remained inside, because in a few minutes, I would be returning for my coronation.

"Maxon!" I cried with happy tears, wrapping my arms around my husband in a bear hug. The guards stationed nearby smiled in understanding. He lifted me up, twirling me around in my glorious dress.

"I can't believe it, Ames. It's too perfect," he said affectionately, setting me down gently and staring into my eyes for what felt like an eternity. His chocolate eyes were full of love, excitement, and pride. "You're going to be queen soon, darling. Are you ready?"

I laughed, entwining my fingers in his. "Not at all. And yet, with you by my side, I feel like I can figure it out."

"I know you can," he grinned. "You really can, America. Ready to go back inside?"

"Yup," I said, trying to conceal my nervousness. Maxon's strong hands rested on my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Ames. You're the determined, spirited person I know. You can handle this, like you can handle anything."

"Thanks, Maxon," I sighed. "I better go in now."

"Let's go, beautiful." I smiled and let him lead me to the backstage of the church, where my maids were waiting to make sure I was ready to be coronated. "I'll be right here, in the seats right below you, all right?"

"Okay, Maxon," I said, pursing my lips, not wanting to let him go. "See you right after."

"See you," he said with a smile and winked at me before going through the large doors and taking a seat.

Anne, Mary, and Lucy attached a light, golden cape to my wedding dress for the coronation.

"Are you ready, miss?" Mary asked, smiling.

"Ready as I'll every be," I replied, taking a deep breath.

"All right," Lucy said, picking up my cape with Mary so it wouldn't drag across the floor when I walked. Anne opened the grand doors, and suddenly, the public could see me again, vulnerable little America about to become queen. I couldn't let myself think that way.

Lifting my chin, I took the first step down the aisle again. I caught the eyes of as many people as I could, hoping to convey my gratitude for their support. At the head of the church, I knelt on the little resting stool, feeling my wedding dress and cape as Mary and Lucy fanned it out behind me.

The bishop took the ceremonial crown and held it above my head. I forced myself to take slow breaths and relax.

"Are you, America Schreave, willing to take this oath?" The bishop asked formally.

"I am willing," I answered solemnly, hoping my voice wasn't shaking.

"Do you vow to uphold the laws and honor of Illéa all the days of your life, governing your people according to their traditions and customs?"

"I do."

"And do you vow to protect the interests of Illéa, both at home and abroad?"

"I do."

"And do you vow to use the power and placement to bring mercy and justice for all Illéa's people?"

"I do."

With my final words spoken, the bishop set the crown on my head. I rose and turned to face my people as they rose in unison, focusing on Maxon, who was beaming.

"God save the queen!" They chanted, and I felt a thrill run through my veins as I realized that they were talking about me.

* * *

The reception was fantastic. Maxon and I walked arm in arm everywhere, greeting all of our guest graciously and thanking them for making it to the wedding. Finally, after we'd gotten to almost all of our guests, it was time for our first dance as husband and wife.

The lights in the room dimmed as Maxon held my hand and rested his other on the small of my back, making me melt inside.

"I love you," I whispered, feeling magical in this special moment.

"I love you," Maxon smiled lovingly, sending tingles through my spine. When would the surge of eagerness triggered merely by being around my love ever stop?

After our magnificent dance, Maxon and I just held each other on the floor while other couples joined us, swaying to the soft beat of the music. I saw Aspen and Lucy dancing together, fondness in their eyes. My heart swelled with joy for them, knowing they would be perfect for each other.

Marlee and Carter were also holding each other, and I smiled, excited that my best friend had also found love and was expecting a baby.

I also caught sight of Daphne dancing with a man, probably a politician from France. She didn't seem to be enjoying the intimacy with the man, who looked about thirty and had a curly moustache and long beard, at all. She caught me looking and glared at me, shooting daggers with her fierce gaze.

"What happened to Daphne?" I asked Maxon, making sure to keep my voice low.

"She married an older French senator for the money, I suppose. They're ten years apart. She's the queen of France, now."

I nodded in understanding. "She doesn't seem too happy with that other man."

"Their families arranged the marriage after it was clear I was taken." He smiled, leaning down so our foreheads touched.

"Will she ever get over you?" I asked. "We're all married now."

"Who knows?" Maxon said sadly. "I don't want her to be unhappy, but she's pushed too far."

After a few more dances, everyone sat down at their assigned tables and dinner was served. Dessert, of course, was my favorite, decadent strawberry tarts with cream.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Maxon asked after the clock announced midnight, a mischievous glint in his eye. Most of our guest had already left as the night progressed.

"Any time," I laughed. After a last good-bye to my family, Maxon and I headed to our suite. We would soon move into the Queen and King's suite. Before leaving, I caught Marlee's eye and she blew me a kiss, giggling. I rolled my eyes, unable to stop the flush rising to my cheeks, and waved before going off with Maxon.

In my room, I dressed in my robe and entered Maxon's to find him sitting fully clothed on his bed. I sat beside him, stroking his hair.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"I've never been better, America," he said, proving this with a long kiss. "I - I'm just..." I could see a glimmer of worry in his eyes as we pulled away.

"Why are you worried?" I pressed gently, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"What if I hurt you?" He expressed, leaning into me. "I hate to bring it up, but what if I'm as bad as Hunter Bersole? I couldn't stand it if you were in pain because of me."

"I'm not afraid," I said, looking directly into Maxon's eyes. "I know at the end of it all, you'll never stop loving me, and I won't stop loving you either. There is no way in the world you could compare to Hunter Bersole," I promised, shuddering at the name. "This will just be an experiment. Don't worry, just relax. If anything's wrong, we can always stop and try again later. I know you'll be gentle."

He nodded in agreement and took off his jacket and shirt. "Let's do this."

* * *

We lay together under the covers of Maxon's bed, fully undressed. Nobody outside of my family had ever seen me so vulnerable, and yet I felt strangely comfortable and at peace with my husband seeing every part of me. We had broken down every last wall and barrier.

Maxon kissed each of my fingers delicately, and then I did the same to his. Motivated, he ran his fingers on my stomach, chilling me, while I traced his strong abs.

Finally, we connected. I felt something release inside of me, causing my whole body to relax and slump over onto Maxon. I felt a little sore, but it was nothing compared to the elation and desire inside of me.

"All right?" Maxon asked quietly, slowly.

"Perfect," I panted. We held each other like this, rolling over together, pressing into each other firmly. I was pleased at how perfectly I fit in with Maxon, as if our bodies were made for each other. Finally, we came apart, groaning deeply with satisfaction.

We kissed intensely, exploring each other mouths while our fingers dug into each other's soft hair. It was the happiest moment of my life.

After whispering our promises of love, I nestled into Maxon and fell asleep to the rhythmic rising and falling of my husband's chest.


	14. Honeymoon

**Hello readers!**

 _bja133 Review:_

"I am curious as to where you got America's coronation vows?"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

That's a great question! I got the vows from The Crown, when Eadlyn Schreave is coronated. Everything else was original. Thank you for commenting!

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Lovely chapter and the bed scene was very tastefully done. America will make a great queen. Thank you for 5he update"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for the continued support! I do believe that America will be amazing in her new role.

 _selectioneer Review:_

"I admire your writing so much! It's so nice to finally get to know what happens in between The One and The Heir! Hope to see more!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm glad that you're enjoying the book so far! There will definitely be more to come. Thank you so much!

 _Guest Review:_

"I love this so much! You work/write the characters so well, especially America and Maxon."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I strive to make the characters as real and connected to the original books as possible, so the compliment means a lot. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 _Guest Review:_

"Gaaaaaaahhhhh the suspense is killing me"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Haha! I wrote this chapter a little later than usual, so I'm sorry. Hope you like it!

 **Thank you all for supporting and leaving comments! I hope you are all well and will enjoy the following chapter. Sorry, it's a little shorter than usual.**

 **P.S. Where did you think their honeymoon would be? Tell me your thoughts and if you had an idea of the place because the time it took for Maxon and America to arrive and their initial view.**

* * *

I rubbed my eyes and glanced around the room, waking up. My gaze fell on Maxon, who was peacefully sleeping with his lips curled up in a natural smile.

My husband woke up in a few minutes, his face lighting up as he saw me lying across from him on the bed.

"Hey, beautiful," He greeted me, lightly caressing my cheek before leaning in for a kiss.

"Good morning," I sighed happily, breathing in his familiar scent of cologne.

"How are you feeling?" Maxon asked, hinting at what had happened last night.

"Magical," I smiled, kissing him again to prove it. I could see the relief clearly shining in his eyes as Maxon understood that he hadn't hurt me.

"America, thank you. For being so strong and loving and letting me care for you." I blushed at his words, sinking into Maxon's arms and resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I love you. Thank you for sticking with me until I figured that out myself," I said comfortably, gazing into his warm, brown eyes.

"Do you know what we're going to do today?" Maxon asked with a grin.

"What?" I begged, curious.

"It's time for our honeymoon," he answered excitedly. "Where we go will be a surprise," Maxon laughed, answering the question that lit up in my eyes.

"Come on," I pouted before grinning.

"Our private plane leaves at ten in the morning, so we need to get dressed and have breakfast efficiently. Your maids have already packed your bags."

"Thanks for planning this all, Maxon," I said warmly, kissing him before getting out of bed.

"My pleasure, Ames," He smiled.

Breakfast was a quick meal of banana bread. After finishing up, Maxon and I boarded the royal private jet. Two other planes holding guards flew with us to throw off any possible attackers. We settled into wide, plush seats right next to each other, TVs ahead of us.

"How are you, darling?" Maxon asked with a smile as I snuggled up next to him and the plane took off.

"Thrilled. You know, Maxon, this is only the second time I've been on an airplane. The first was when we were all arriving at the palace at the beginning of the Selection. But Celeste was blabbering the whole time about herself so..." I paused for a moment, a rock settling in the pit of my stomach.

"What is it?" Maxon looked at me quizzically, stroking my hair.

"It's just...Celeste," I murmured. "Oddly enough, I hated her for almost the whole Selection. Now I miss her more than I could ever have imagined."

"I'm sorry, America," He whispered.

"I'll get over it," I said, shaking it off. "Anyway, how long is this plane ride?" Maxon rolled his eyes, knowing that I was trying to escape the hurtful subject.

"Don't push your feelings away, America. I'm here for you to listen to everything you want to say," He promised softly.

"I know," I said absentmindedly, not wanting to get into this on our honeymoon. "Now, when do we get to our destination?"

"Unfortunately, you're in for quite a long ride. It's fourteen hours."

"Fourteen?" I gasped. "Where on earth could we be going?"

"It'll go by quickly enough," Maxon laughed.

"I won't get bored sitting next to you," I said, kissing my husband lightly on the lips and resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

At long last, at midnight, our plane began to descend. I had been snoozing, so Maxon gently woke me up.

"What's going on?" I asked, my vision blurry.

"Our plane is landing," He explained. "Are you ready to get out?"

"Yeah," I sighed, exhausted, resting my head on his shoulder again. After the plane landed, Maxon led me out to a luxurious car that was waiting outside of the small airport. Our luggage had been piled in the back and I slept the whole way to our final destination.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I was in a soft bed with Maxon dozing next to me. I smiled and cozied up closer to him, realizing that he must have simply carried me from the car to the vacation house. Where were we, anyway? I decided to wait until my husband woke up to check outside and figure out where he had taken me.

A few minutes later, Maxon stirred and woke up.

"Thanks for carrying me up, love," I said, kissing him good-morning.

"Any time," He grinned, sitting up. "Do you know where I took you yet?"

"No, but I already love it. Can I look outside?"

"Sure," He nodded, getting up and leading me to a balcony covered by curtains.

"It's the big reveal," I laughed as he put an arm around me and drew the curtains.

"Wow!" I gasped in delight as I opened the glass doors and stepped out to the balcony. The vast sea stretched as far as my eyes reached. It was bordered by tall, green mountains. The early, warm sunlight seeped into me, giving me a new sense of energy.

"Do you like it?" Maxon chuckled, loving the pleasure clearly written on my face.

"This is beautiful!" I exclaimed, kissing him passionately. "And we have this whole view to ourselves, right outside of our bedroom." It was true. I couldn't see any other houses or buildings around, blocking the beautiful sight of nature that was now so rare in my life as a royal.

"So, do you know where we are?" Maxon asked, his eyes alight.

"I have no idea," I admitted, stumped. It was the most gorgeous place I'd ever seen, but unfamiliar.

"We're in New Zealand, America."


	15. Together

**Hello, readers! Answers to the comments I receive are below...**

 _Guest Review:_

"I love it, but the reveal at the end was the best!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for reviewing! I really do like ending my chapters dramatically.

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Love the chapter now they are on their honeymoon in New Zealand. I have always wanted to go that country because I love mountains hearing America described the view, it is something I will try to do. Thank you for the update and choosing such a lovely site for the honeymoon."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm so glad you like the place I chose for Maxon and America's honeymoon! I wanted to go somewhere special but where I had visited so I would know the feel of it. Thank you for the continued support!

 _Littlesunshine123 Review:_

"I love your writing! It's amazing how you use clever words to form a storyline, and how well you know the actual books to add in into this fanfiction! I love how you used America at the end as her name, and as the place! LOVE THE STORY! Keep it up! And plss update soon!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Your kind words mean the world to me. Thank you so much and I will definitely keep it up!

 _bja133 Review:_

"New Zealand. Is it still New Zealand in this future? a kingdom, a democracy, a primitive island run by clans?"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

That's a great point. Actually, I've decided to keep New Zealand as it is now, a parliamentary democracy under constitutional monarchy. I don't know much about their politics so I'm not really going to get into that. However, I purposely decided to keep the name "New Zealand" so that readers wouldn't be confused about what I was talking about if I completely changed the name. Thank you for reviewing!

 _xoxowb4ever Review:_

"Gahhhh i love this! Can't wait for the next chapter!

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thanks for the enthusiasm! I'm so glad you're enjoying the book.

 **Thank you to all who have expressed themselves in the comments and consistently read my book. I appreciate it so much! I hope you enjoy the following chapter. Don't question the reality of this too much - I really wanted this storyline even if it doesn't make complete sense.**

 **By the way, the tunnels I refer to in this chapter are actually real. There are underground caves from hundreds of years ago that I've actually explored in New Zealand, so that's where the inspiration for this plot came from.**

I chose to wear a light dress with flowers painted in pastel colors that my maids had packed. Maxon dressed in shorts and a T-shirt. I loved seeing him so carefree and normal - both of us were relaxed because we weren't close to the main cities of New Zealand and nobody around would recognize us.

I fried some eggs in the cozy kitchen on the primary floor of our house while Maxon struggled with the toaster.

"Just stick the bread in the two slots," I laughed at my husband's third attempt to make toast.

"You mustn't forget I've never done this before," Maxon sighed, but the smile in his eyes told me he wasn't annoyed at all. After expertly flipping the last egg and sticking them on a plate, I wrapped my arms around Maxon from behind and took his hands holding the bread in mine.

"You've had the toaster set way too high the whole time!" I giggled. "That's why it always burns." I gently led his hands toward the meter and dialed the temperature down.

"So _that's_ why," he shook his head and slipped the bread in.

* * *

After a nice, comfortable breakfast, Maxon and I decided to go out and explore the area. I slid my hand in his soft, warm one as we walked out the front door.

"Where are we going?" I asked Maxon curiously, gazing up to his twinkling eyes.

"To the tunnels. Thousands of years ago, underground caves were dug around New Zealand. I've researched them and thought it would be a fun place for an adventure."

"Sounds amazing!" I agreed contentedly.

After a short walk around a hill, we arrived at the entrance to the tunnels. I could see a maze of dark passages under the little hill.

"Here it is," Maxon announced.

"Where will we get out?" I asked nervously.

"The walls are marked with small white stickers. Whenever we find one, we'll know we're on the right track to go out. I think it'll take about an hour to go all the way through, and there are multiple natural exits."

"Are you carrying a lantern?"

Maxon pulled out a small flashlight that was half the size of his hand. "This has a really strong beam. Don't worry, Ames."

"Okay. Let's go," I said bravely, pushing away the fear of getting lost in the back of my head.

Maxon and I wandered around for about ten minutes, holding hands tightly as we toured the caves.

"I can't believe people were able to create caves with such simple tools," I marveled. We passed through a particularly tight spot and Maxon, clasping my hand, followed me through single-file.

"This really is amazing," Maxon agreed wholeheartedly, shining the flashlight on the fifth white mark we had passed. After a few more minutes, we came across a fork. There were three paths that we could choose to take.

"Which one?" I questioned.

"Whichever you want," Maxon replied. "They all lead out." I chose the middle path, hoping it really did lead outside. Out of nowhere, I heard a moan.

"Did you hear that, Maxon?" I asked anxiously. It sounded like it was coming from behind us.

"I didn't hear anything," Maxon said, but he gripped my hand tighter as we moved on. After a few more seconds of tense silence, I heard another faint groan.

"You must have heard that," I said desperately.

"I did," he said lightly, pointing his flashlight around us. "I think it's just the sound of our breath and footsteps bouncing around the caves. The natural echoes make everything louder," Maxon reassured me.

"If you say so," I said doubtfully. Really, I was worried that a Southern Rebel would jump out and kill us, or Hunter Bersole would be lurking around the corner.

I almost ran into the wall in the middle when we came to a two-way split, releasing Maxon's hand to shield myself.

"Which way?" Maxon asked me. I nodded towards the one on the right and started down the path.

"Why did you turn off your flashlight, Maxon? We need it on," I said.

My request was met by silence.

"Maxon?" I whipped around frantically and reached my arms out to him, but my husband wasn't around. "MAXON!" I screamed, my voice thundering around the caves.

I began to run back to where I came from, when I abruptly tripped on a roof and fell forward, the wind knocked out of me. "Maxon," I croaked as I regained myself and stood up, my skin burning where it had been scraped.

I heard the moan again, magnified by the caves. My mind imagined that it was Hunter Bersole, here to get me once and for all. Or were these moans the sounds of Maxon's pain?

I continued down the path, pushing away my dreadful thoughts and hobbling as quickly as I could but feeling disoriented. Shouldn't I be at the split by now? I wished I had been carrying a watch. This was a disaster.

"MAXON! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled as loudly as I could. Suddenly, I could hear another echo. Was that Maxon's voice?

"America!" Maxon responded faintly. He sounded so far away.

"MAXON!" I shouted, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "IT'S AMERICA!" I began to run again, motivated by Maxon's voice.

"America! America!" I heard Maxon again, and he sounded slightly closer. Finally, I came to the split again. I couldn't see anything, but I could feel the walls. However, I was really confused. If I was coming from the tunnel on the right, which was the one on the left that Maxon had gone through? There were two possible tunnels and I couldn't bear the thought of going down the wrong one, especially blind.

Sighing in defeat, I curled up on the cold ground in the middle of the fork, crying softly. Why did the world seem to make everything go wrong between Maxon and I? Why couldn't we just have a nice date and stick together through all the tunnels?

My tears turned from sorrow to frustration. I couldn't just sit here moping around. I was going to return to Maxon.

* * *

"MAXON!" I screamed again, desperate to find him. I leaned into each tunnel, calling his name until my voice cracked.

"AMERICA!" Maxon yelled from much closer than before. "AMERICA! I'M CLOSE!" he promised, and I could hear the fear in his voice. I heard it coming from the tunnel I was facing and I broke off running towards it.

"MAXON!" I was startled by a strong beam of light, and jumped back before I realized it was Maxon. "Maxon," I sobbed, running into his arms. "Maxon."

"America, you're safe," he murmured into my hair, hugging me tightly.

"I was terrified," I whispered hoarsely.

"We're safe and together," Maxon repeated calmingly, stroking my hair until my heartbeat slowed. I could feel his own heart racing until we both relaxed.

"I thought I'd lose you forever. How did that happen?" I asked shakily, looping my arm in his and slowly walking down the tunnel, hoping to escape already.

"I'm so sorry, Ames. I thought you started down the left path, so I followed you down, but then you weren't there. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I had nodded towards the right tunnel, but I guess I forgot that you couldn't see me." I leaned my head against his shoulder as we trekked forward but squealed as my scrape rubbed against Maxon's arm.

"What's wrong, America?" Maxon asked, concerned. He directed the light at my face, gasping when he saw my cuts. "Darling, you're all scratched up."

"I'm alright," I said, my voice quivering slightly. "Let's move on."

He pulled me back gently. "How did you get these?" Maxon asked, caressing my face around the cuts.

"Without a flashlight, I tripped," I explained reluctantly, a blush rising to my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Ames. That really gave me a scare as well." Maxon wrapped his arms around me and we kissed tenderly. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread through my body and the cool, damp air of the tunnels escaped my senses.

"Let's go home," Maxon smiled as we came apart.

"Together," I agreed.


	16. Flying

**Hello readers! Please read the replies to reviews below and the next chapter will follow!**

 _bja133 Review:_

"I am still assuming that being royals, they would still have body guards around on their honeymoon. So I will imagine that they are frantically running around the caves looking for them."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

You are correct that there are always guards stationed in the general area where Maxon and America are at all times. These are standard security measures taken for any important or possibly endangered person. However, it wouldn't really fit for me to explain that in the middle of a tense moment like in the last chapter. The whole point is that the characters as well as the readers are anxious, and it would take away from the scene to reassure you of their safety. Just imagine that guards scouted the tunnels beforehand, and while Maxon and America were touring them inside, were waiting outside at the ready. They had closed off the caves so that nobody would run in and bump into the royals and were sure that everything was secure. You can expect that this is the case for all of their outings. Thank you for taking the time to leave your thoughts!

 _xoxowb4ever Review:_

"This chapter was really good! Keep up the good work! Can't wait for the next chapter!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for the positivity!

 _Guest Review:_

"ITS SO CUTE! I LOVE THEIR REALTIONSHIP! YOU ARE A FREAKINING WIZARD OR SOCERESS WHICHEVER YOU PREFER WITH WORDS!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

You don't know how happy it makes me to read these words! Thank you so much for commenting and supporting me!

 _Guest Review:_

"Sooo um I just wanted to say America is a lot stronger than you play her out to be. She would have been a lot braver than all this. Also Anna died at the end of the one sooo there is that also. Finally Maxon does not call America Ames he calls her America or darling. Other than that I love this series. Love you 3"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I can understand how it might look like America is weak, but simply because she is afraid to lose her loved one doesn't mean she isn't strong. America has been through a lot since the end of the Selection, where I took the baton to continue writing her character. She has lost her father, almost gone through rape, and has taken on the stressful role of queen. Maxon is clearly her weakness, and my favorite aspect of their relationship is when they go from worrying about each other to comforting each other. Therefore, I believe her anxiety about losing Maxon in a dark, frightening place makes sense. I've addressed in previous chapters that I know that Anne dies at the end of The One. I have tweaked that detail to turn her departure into a bigger deal for a future chapter. Also, America is called "Ames" by her family, which Maxon is now a part of. (I have answered this before as well.) I have chosen to make that her nickname, and think it sounds kind of sweet when Maxon calls her that :) Thank you for reviewing!

 _Guest Review:_

"Hey! I reviewed you story once before, I'm the one who read all twelve chapters at once if you were curious lol. Anyway, loved these as well! But America had been on a plane more than once, when she went home for her father's funeral. Anyway, your writing is amazing! Can't wait to read more!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm glad you enjoyed the book to read all twelve chapters! It's a good point that America was on a plane for her father's funeral. I said it was her second time, but you're right that it would actually have been her third. I wasn't sure about that detail, but it's still a fresh experience for her either way!

 **Thank you all so much for commenting! Every time I get notified that I have a new review, I bubble over with joy and excitement. Thank you for gifting me with these wonderful feelings. I hope you enjoy the next chapter - we are still at Maxon and America's honeymoon.**

Rectangles of light filtered through the edges of the curtains on our floor-to-ceiling windows as I woke up.

"Good morning, darling," Maxon whispered softly, delicately stroking my tangled, red curls when he saw my eyes blink open.

"Morning, Maxon," I mumbled sleepily, shifting my weight on the bed so I was facing him. "What time is it?"

"Past eight," he chuckled. "We're certainly getting a lot of rest."

"It's much needed," I snorted, snuggling closer to him. He put a strong, safe arm around me and I felt the light scent of his cologne drift around us. I sighed in contentment, feeling secure and loved.

"Do you want to know what the plan is for today?" Maxon asked, his eyes glimmering with excitement.

"How did you manage to plan every day for our two-week honeymoon?" I asked in wonder, placing a gentle kiss below his jaw.

"Anything to make my dear wife happy," he laughed.

"Well, what is it?" I asked cheerfully.

"We're going to fly! I've gotten us tickets to go zip lining. New Zealand has such beautiful views, and it'll all look even better from the air. Of course, the whole park will be closed specially for us."

"That's amazing, Maxon!" I said, a grin lighting up my face.

"I've never gone zip lining either, so this should be good," he said.

"I'd love to see you flopping around in the air any day," I giggled.

"Absolutely not," he defended, but Maxon couldn't hide the smile clearly in his eyes.

"When do we go?" I asked as Maxon rubbed my back, letting me relax into him.

"Essentially, whenever we want," he told me. "The place opens at ten, and it's reserved for us all day."

"Perfect," I sighed as Maxon massaged my shoulders gently, looking forward to an amazing day after a comfortable, late morning.

* * *

After a lazy morning, Maxon and I were driven in undercover cars to the zip lining park in the forest, about thirty minutes from our vacation house. We were given brand new harnesses, and my husband helped me pull mine on.

"There you are, America," Maxon said as he gently tugged the final strap into place. I thanked him with a swift, soft kiss.

"Where will we start?" I asked, gazing around the park. In between tall, lush trees were separate zip lines of different heights with all sorts of fun obstacles. The whole area was fresh and verdant mingled with the bright colors of the platforms and hurdles in the air. There were about thirty for us to try.

"Let's start at medium height," Maxon offered. I nodded and he took my hand, leading me forward into the woods. We had already been instructed on proper zip lining techniques and safety measures. We climbed up a shaky rope ladder and made it to the starting platform of the zip line Maxon had in mind.

The two of us stood thirty feet high. We buckled our double carabiners to the thick line. "Ready?" Maxon asked boldly, though I detected a slight quiver in his voice.

"Are you nervous, Maxon?" I teased, hitting his arm playfully.

"Not at all," he gulped quickly, trying to conceal his anxiety.

"Is it fear of heights?" I asked him with a hug.

"Maybe," Maxon admitted. "I'm fine on plane rides and standing on balconies, so I don't know why I'm getting jittery all of a sudden."

"It makes sense; you're all out in the open now. Well, if you can survive long, boring meetings with the advisors you can survive a little height," I joked.

"I know. Let's do it," he said bravely, averting his eyes from the ground.

"You sure you're ready?" I checked, glancing seriously into his eyes.

"Of course. This is just a first, is all," he reassured me.

"I'll go first, okay?"

"Sure," Maxon agreed. I gave him a brave nod and leaped off of the platform, yelping as I took off. My hands clutched the handle tightly, and I felt the wind whip past me. I was flying.

"Woo hoo!" I shouted gleefully as I picked up speed. Finally, the ending platform was approaching. I straightened my legs in front of me like instructed and hit the vertical yellow pad attached to another tree with a thud, though it didn't hurt at all.

Slowly, I caught my breath, a huge grin never leaving my face. "I did it!" I yelled victoriously to Maxon, who was about eight hundred feet away from me.

"Good job, Ames!" he shouted back as I stepped to the side of the platform.

"Your turn!" I replied. Twenty seconds passed, probably Maxon contemplating whether or not he could make it and being more terrified than he wanted to show. "You can do it, Maxon!" I encouraged him. Maxon closed his eyes and leaned off, the line catching him and speeding him forward. He gave a quick shriek before calming down and opening his eyes.

"Amazing!" he hollered, his voice distorted by the wind rushing by.

"Way to go!" I cheered him on as he neared me. At last, Maxon crashed into stand. He wore a smile of relief and excitement. "You made it!" I congratulated him, kissing him passionately when he regained his balance. Admiration for Maxon flashed through me. Yes, he had been nervous, but Maxon had pushed through despite mental obstacles.

"I could only get myself to jump off with the thought of you waiting for me on the other side," Maxon said honestly.

"I always will be," I promised.

* * *

After riding a few more zip lines, Maxon and I wanted to try the couples' one. Two zip lines were set up three feet away from each other, stretching across a small lake, so that we could hold hands while we went across.

We climbed up to adjacent platforms. Once our carabiners were safely hooked to the zip line, I leaned to my left and grabbed Maxon's right hand, my outside hand clenching the handle. He gripped mine tightly, as if it was a lifeline.

"On the count of three," Maxon said bravely. "One, two, three!" We jumped off together, soaring across the sparkling lake. It was a magical moment, the breeze ruffling my ponytail and instantly cooling me down. Energy charged through me as I enjoyed our thrilling ride. The lake faded into a field of long, lush grass. Finally, we reached the end. Maxon sharply pulled his hand away from mine to brace himself, and though I was completely safe, I lost my balance a little.

"Maxon!" I shrieked. We both hit the landing pad at the same time, and I felt myself relax. However, as I brushed the hair out of my face, I let out another cry.

"What is it, America?" Maxon called from the other platform.

"My ring!" I told him, my enthusiasm turning to dread. "When you slipped your hand away from mine, it must have slid off," I explained worriedly. "My wedding band is still on, but I suppose the gems on my engagement ring caught on your fingers."

"Oh, no," he muttered. "I'm so sorry, America! I'm going to find it; don't worry." He disengaged his carabiner and climbed down the tree as I did the same. We searched for the ring in the grass, pushing long stalks away and running our fingers through the soil. A few of our guards also offered to help search for the ring, so the five of us were digging around desperately, hoping to find it.

I knew that the ring was simply an object, and I was much luckier to have Maxon with me than any other item. He could easily order another with a similar design, but I still felt attached to the ring he had presented me the day after the rebel attack, when we became engaged.

After fifteen minutes, I didn't want to give up, but I knew it was nearly impossible to find the ring at this point.

"It's alright, Maxon," I said tiredly. "It's an item. We're more fortunate to have each other."

"You'll always deserve more," Maxon replied, holding my ring up triumphantly. A web of thin gold vines crawled up, forming the circle of the ring, holding at the top two gems. One was green and the other purple - our birthstones.

"You got it!" I exclaimed, running over to him. "How did you find it?"

"It was on the ground in between the grass. It's not too dirty, actually." He smiled warmly and got down on one knee. "America, I never actually got to propose to you formally. Well, here it is. I love you more than anything in the universe. You have the power to change my day from dreary to exciting. You are the best thing in my life, and I want to spend every moment of it with you. Will you keep me?"

I smiled lovingly, recalling the evening that Maxon proposed to me. "Every time," I promised, and our eyes locked as he slipped the ring on my finger, a symbol of our lasting love.


	17. Home

**Hi readers!**

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"I really love this chapter and the fun they had trying out Zip lining. Although Maxon was nervous at first he was encouraged by America and Maxon says he only jump off knowing that she was waiting for him on the other side. I love the idea about loosing the ring and Maxon finding it the proposal was very touching. I totally agreed with you about America been call Ames by most of her family especially May and that why Maxon calls her Ames. Thank you for the update I did not see my review on chapter 15 looking forward to the next chapter have a lovely day"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I'm so sorry for the review mixup - I never received your comment for that chapter. It isn't anywhere on my page and I didn't get a notification that it was ever posted. If you ever have any questions I'd love to answer them and read your wonderful words so I hope this problem doesn't occur again. Thank you so much for continuing to read and review consistently!

 _xoxowb4ever Review:_

"ahhh! came here the second i got the notification ;) it's so good, love that you're (somewhat) updating regularly! kept me on my toes on the part where America lost her ring :) can't wait for the next one!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm so happy that you're excited! I try to update as often as I can, though it can be hard to find time while I'm motivated with everything going on in my life. Thank you!

 _bja133 Review:_

"Time to have some fun before it is back to ruling a country"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Very true! Thanks for commenting!

 _Maxerica4ever Review:_

"I really enjoy reading you're fanfiction! I find it super realistic and you portray the characters so good! I am also glad that you kept Anne alive. Thanks for this amazing story️️"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much! It means a lot that you think I represent the characters well.

 _Guest Review:_

"That was a really cool plot twist at the end. I would've never thought of that. LOVED IT"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you! I thought it was a really fun idea too, especially since when Maxon was injured, he never got to "formally" propose to America.

 _MerSingeer Review:_

"Are you going to update? Cuz its not really the ending I was waiting for"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm definitely going to continue updating this story for the next few years of Maxon and America's life. What are you waiting for?

 **Thank you all for supporting me and leaving comments! We're at over 10,000 views! Congratulations on this milestone and thank you all for helping me get here.**

 **Also, I have a quick question - how old do you think I am? I know it'll be a total guess, but I'm just curious how old you think I am based on my writing style. Please, please, please reply, as I am really interested to know your answers!**

"Hey," Maxon said as I woke up. Somehow, I had ended up in his comfortable arms instead of on my pillow. I wasn't complaining.

"Hi," I mumbled sleepily. My gaze focused on Maxon's soft, chocolate eyes.

"You know what I want to do today, for the last day of our honeymoon?" he asked with a low chuckle.

"I bet I can guess," I smiled slyly.

"Stay in bed all day with you." Maxon kissed my lips slowly, his warm breath sending shivers down my exposed back.

"I knew it," I whispered, my lips ghosting across his teasingly. He took my hand and massaged it slowly, spreading warmth to my tingling fingertips. Maxon kissed each of my fingers delicately as I sighed in pleasure. When he was done, he started a trail of kisses up my arm and across my neck. Finally, Maxon reached my mouth. I knotted my fists in his golden hair as we kissed.

The flutter in my stomach grew to desire, deep inside of me. I was so happy to finally have all of Maxon.

Suddenly, Maxon's phone rang. I almost jumped in surprise. Maxon groaned, pulling away from me reluctantly.

"I wonder who it is," he said, annoyed. "I told the advisors not to contact me, and they've done fine for two weeks."

I exhaled deeply. "Just ignore it," I begged, but the beeping continued relentlessly. Maxon got up steadily and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he answered. I couldn't hear the muffled reply. Maxon's eyes grew wide. "We'll be there as soon as possible," he promised.

"What was that?" I asked quickly when Maxon put the cell phone down.

"Marlee's having her baby!" he answered joyfully.

"Yes!" A smile lit up my face with happiness for my best friend. I had almost forgotten that she would give birth soon. "We need to go right now!" I hopped out of bed with fresh motivation and slipped into a light, knee-length pastel yellow dress. I got ready and packed my suitcase swiftly as Maxon did the same.

The guards discreetly stationed around the house had been notified of our sudden departure and were ready with our car outside. Maxon and I kissed one last time as we prepared to leave our New Zealand home.

"This was the best honeymoon I could have asked for," I said with a grin. We had gotten to explore new areas, have fun on the beach, and feel like a normal, young couple for once. "And it's all because it was with you."

* * *

Finally settled on the royal private jet, Maxon and I got to relax. "You look so beautiful without any makeup on," Maxon noticed, brushing a loose strand of my hair away.

"I didn't have any time do it with the whole rush," I explained.

"I love it this way," he smiled.

For the next few hours, I snuggled closer to Maxon and we watched a new movie. We were served breakfast and lunch because we didn't have time to eat earlier. I was very disoriented with the time, but we ate dinner with champagne a little while later. At bedtime, I leaned my chair all the way back and tried to sleep, though it wasn't nearly as comfortable as a bed.

After what felt like a few minutes later, I jolted forward in my seat. Maxon caught me gently.

"We're landing, Ames," he said as I adjusted. I nodded and pulled my hair back in a ponytail, trying to look fresher. "You look like you've been awoken from the dead," he teased.

"Hey! I only slept for five seconds," I protested indignantly, playfully hitting his muscular shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Twelve-thirty," he answered. "We can get up now." Maxon and I unbuckled ourselves from the seats and exited the plane. We were driven to the palace in minutes, though I was biting my perfectly manicured nails the entire ride from anxiety about Marlee's labor.

I ran straight to the hospital wing with Maxon jogging behind me, holding my hand. Finally, we arrived and I knocked on the door.

"Your Majesties," a nurse greeted us with a quick curtsy. "Please come in." Dr. Ashlar was examining Marlee, and he gave a quick nod to Maxon and I as we stepped in.

"America!" Marlee gasped. I walked up to her and placed her light hand in mine.

"Hey, Marlee," I smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Like my insides are being torn apart," she joked. Right on cue, a big spasm hit Marlee and she doubled over in bed. I gripped her hand tightly as she struggled to catch her breath.

"How long have you been like this?" I asked sympathetically.

"Hours," she groaned. "My water broke, like, sixteen hours ago, and I'm still sitting here with contractions." I rubbed her hand gently as Dr. Ashlar gave Marlee a shot to ease the pain.

"You're so strong, Lady Marlee," he comforted her.

An hour later, Marlee's contractions increased with power and it was time for her to give birth. Marlee had begged for Maxon and I to stay, and Carter was right by her side the entire time.

"I can see the head," Carter said encouragingly, kissing his wife on the forehead.

"Push!" Dr. Ashlar ordered as Marlee panted heavily.

"I'm...trying," she grunted, squeezing her eyes shut as another contraction ripped through her body. At last, the little baby squeezed out. Dr. Ashlar lifted the baby softly and wrapped him in a little blanket.

"He's beautiful," Carter marveled, tears glistening in his eyes. I nodded in agreement, stunned by the magical moment beyond words.

"Amazing," I told Marlee as she was handed her baby boy.

"His name's Kile," Marlee sighed happily as she cuddled with the newborn. Maxon caught my eye, and I could read his glowing, excited gaze perfectly. We were expected to be next.


	18. Note

**Hello all! Responses to reviews are below...**

 _Littlesunshine123 Review:_

"It's amazing, astonishing, beautiful, detailed, awesome, cute and sweet, spectacular, BAM BOOZA! (I don't know what that was) but the story is so good! Update Soon!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much! I love the support and I'm so happy you're enjoying the story!

 _bja133 Review:_

"That is some friendship skipping the last bit of a honeymoon to come home and sit in on someone else's painful and messy labor. I would say you are mid to late 20's. But I cant say much because I am 38 and read fanfiction every single day like a teen would play video games."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Haha! Marlee is one of America's few best friends, so I thought it would be fun to have America rush back to the palace for the delivery. It was the last day of their honeymoon, anyway. Truthfully, America and Maxon were interrupted because I didn't really feel like writing about the _details_! Thank you for commenting!

 _azaliaandguillermo Review:_

"I hated it! So bad! The plot was terrible. 0/10 recommend. Just Kidding Maya"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm sorry you don't love my writing, but I'll take any feedback. It's a little hurtful how harsh you are, though.

 _azaliaandguillermo Review:_

"LOVE THIS STORY! BEST I"VE EVER READ"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Is this a joke? Please just stick to one solid opinion.

 _azaliaandguillermo Review:_

"I'm so confused...I just wrote a review for my friend Maya and it somehow ended up under this chapter. WriterQueen123, I'm sorry and I didn't mean to be offensive. I love this fanfiction more than my life and I hope you continue to update. I don't know you, but I respect you and feel like we could be friends."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm really confused about what this whole chain was. I hope you respect me and enjoy the story - that's all I can wish for.

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Such loyal friends they, rushed from their honeymoon for the birth of Maelee's baby. Great chapter thanks for the update looking forward to the next chapter."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for commenting! I do think the bond between America and Marlee is strong.

 _aura-w Review:_

"Hmm.. Not that writing style is really an indicator of age, but I'd guess you're about 15."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Interesting...thanks for posting your guess!

 _Guest Review:_

"I'm guessing you're about 16-21. I know that kind of a long space, but it's pretty hard to tell. Love the chapter! Can't wait for Maxon and America to have their one baby. I'm guessing since you named Marlee's baby Kile, that you are going by The Heir book? So they will have twins?"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I am going to stick to the original books as best I can, which means that America and Maxon's kids will stay the same. Thanks for commenting!

 _Guest Review:_

"U just know how to keep us on our toes"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm glad you think so!

 **Thank you all for sharing your thoughts. If you're wondering, I'm actually younger than every guess anyone had at my age. I may be young, but writing is my passion and I take this very seriously. Also, you may have noticed that more and more time is passing between each update. I've just been super busy, and it's hard to find time to sit down and write. I'm not at all saying that I'm never going to update anymore - I'm explaining that writing is fun for me and I want to keep it that way with minimal pressure to publish on time. I will always try to update as soon as I can, and every sweet comment that I receive makes the bit of work I put in 100% worth it. Thank you for continuing to support me! Enjoy!**

"America, will you join me in the meeting with the advisors today?" Maxon asked at breakfast. "We're going to discuss ways to eliminate castes."

"Sure!" I replied. I really wanted to abolish the caste system in Illéa, and would never forget my experiences as a poor Five. "I'm done with breakfast. Do you want to go now?"

Maxon nodded with a smile and took my hand, leading me to the Meeting Room. Inside, our advisors were already bustling about and scrambled to bow as we entered.

"Your Majesties," they murmured solemnly.

"Good morning," Maxon addressed them, dipping his head for the advisors to take their seats. Maxon and I sat together at the head of the table, still linked.

"First of all," Maxon began, "we are attempting to merge the eighth and seventh castes together. Once that is completed, the levels will continue to be combined until there are no more. This way, everyone will be able to choose their own career and create their own life for themselves." I squeezed Maxon's hand in support.

"King Maxon, I propose that we pronounce each Eight casteless and encourage them to find new jobs among Sevens. They could try to find work in higher castes, but they would likely face backlash. It would be easier for the lower castes to slowly work their way up to higher careers as each group is declared casteless," Sir Jensen suggested.

"That's going in the right direction," Maxon agreed.

"What if people can't afford to move into a new home and get a new job, even if we allow them to?" I asked.

"We can give each family a small sum of money to help them get started again. It's our system's fault that they haven't been given the opportunities in the first place. People just need a little boost," Maxon decided.

"Good," I answered.

"Your Majesty, when will this be put into action?" Sir Wrights asked. "I propose next month, before more rebellion can occur."

"It's a bit soon, but I agree with your reasoning," Maxon replied. "Let's start to ease the idea of casteless citizens through the news, so it doesn't hit people as hard. Get some speculation on whether it could happen in the media, Mr. Timberly."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Thank you." For the rest of the conference, we talked about possible reactions from Illéa and how we could relieve some pressure from the situation. Twos and Threes would likely be angry, because their power was being stripped away. Lower castes would be thankful. However, if the society still treated them as lesser because of their existing financial differences and old castes, would there be any gain at all?

"We can face these issues again in a few days," Maxon addressed the group. "You may all be dismissed from this meeting. Thank you." The advisors shuffled to their feet and bowed before leaving the Meeting Room.

"You're doing great," I said encouragingly as my husband wearily organized his papers back into their binders.

"I'm just worried about how Illéa will react to this. So many powerful people are already against me, and now we're doing something big to disrupt their comfortable control."

"We'll face those problems as a team when they come," I said, rubbing his strong shoulder. "But we're doing this to improve Illéa. Either way, if the castes are removed, we've won."

"I guess," Maxon said closing the binders with a click as we walked out together.

* * *

I headed up to my room to read a book while Maxon went to the shooting range to clear his head.

After stepping into the suite, I clapped a hand over my mouth to stifle a gasp. Horror clouded my mind as I gazed at my neat room, only one thing out of place. Anne, my loyal maid, lay on the floor next to my bed. I ran over to her, trying to control my quick, frantic breaths.

"Anne," I cried, lifting her arm to feel her pulse. It was silent.

"Anne!" I shrieked, terror taking over. A guard ran up to my room from the hall, taking in the scene.

"Your Majesty, are you all right?" he asked, stepping in to examine Anne.

"I'm fine, but what happened to Anne?" I whispered desperately.

"She could be dead," he said hoarsely. He lifted his radio and called for another guard to bring Dr. Ashlar up. The doctor came quickly, stress etched in the lines of his face.

"Let me feel her," he ordered, and the guards separated to give Dr. Ashlar space. "Ms. Anne is dead," he confirmed gravely.

"What?" I said, struggling to breathe.

Aspen ran into my room, and the other guards nodded to him respectfully. My best friend was lifted to the status of a general after Maxon saw that he'd do anything to protect me, though it was not longer out of love.

"How is it going?" he asked grimly, sitting next to me comfortingly.

"Queen America's maid, Anne, is dead," a guard explained quietly.

"How are you holding up, Mer?" Aspen said softly, so that no one else heard the informal nickname.

I opened my mouth and closed it, tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't believe that the situation wasn't a nightmare.

Dr. Ashlar opened Anne's mouth and examined it. His brow furrowed as he came back up. "It seems like an overdose. I can plainly see residue from a poison. This could be suicide," Dr. Ashlar whispered.

"But why?" I wailed, grief consuming me. "I don't understand...wait, there's a note under the bed," I noticed, reaching for it.

It read:

 _Dear Queen America,_

 _The South wanted information. They thought I would be of use. I would not reveal anything about Your Majesty. They would have come to torcher me, so the best way to remain silent was not to breathe. Thank you for your kindness. You will always remain deep in my heart, even when it no longer beats. I wish you and King Maxon the best life that could be. Do not worry about me; it's better this way._

 _The last of my love,_

 _Anne_


	19. Team

**Hello everyone!**

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Brilliant chapter I love the twist in the way you had Anne died. Knowing how she reacts when there is a rebel invasion and she would not betray America. I would guess that you are around age 10 to 14 years old and love that you are passionate about your writing, hope school doesn't too tense. Thank you for the update stay cool."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for the heartfelt review. Summer has just begun for me, so thankfully I'll now have more time to write!

 _bja133 Review:_

"OMG!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

OMG is correct! Thank you for commenting.

 _Guest Review:_

"BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUH IT CANT END LIKE THIS! THIS IS NOT THE DIRECTION THAT I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING IN. PLEASE MAKE IT HAPPIER!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

In the original books, it was stated that Maxon and America would not have a "happily ever after." Their royal life is tough, with many complications, and I'm not going to pretend that they're perfect. In The One, Anne dies anyway, so it's not like I was killing off a special character that was meant to live on. Thank you for reviewing your thoughts!

 _Guest Review:_

"Wow. That really hurt. Thanks a lot for that. Also that's not how it happened in the book, I thought you were sticking to the books mostly? Anyway, I love your writing! I can't wait to read more!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I've explained many times that I am mostly sticking to the books, but tweaking the detail about Anne's death in The One so that I could turn it more dramatic now. Thanks for the support!

 **Thank you all for reviewing!**

I gasped after reading the note over and over again. _Anne had sacrificed herself for me._

"I'll go find Maxon," I said, my voice quivering.

"I can call for His Majesty," the guard offered, but I shook my head.

"I need to get some fresh air," I explained shakily, tearing out of my room. As soon as I ran out, I couldn't hold back strangled sobs. Several guards asked me if I was alright, but I just nodded and ran for the outdoor shooting range. "Maxon!" I shouted tearfully as I saw him. I ran up to the protective barrier.

"America?" he said, dropping his gun and sprinting to me. "What happened?" he asked worriedly, opening the gate and hugging me. "What did I miss?" I leaned my head against his shoulder as his arm wrapped around me protectively.

"Anne is dead," I whispered, battling a fresh wave of tears as we headed back. "She...she committed suicide. She left a note for me to find that explained everything, how she was being blackmailed and killed herself to save us."

Maxon was silent for a moment, taking in the news. "How? Why?" he stuttered.

"I don't know, but the Southern Rebels must have many more inside supporters than we think. Like Hunter Bersole..." I couldn't bring myself to continue. "Please, let's just talk about this later."

"Of course," Maxon said soberly.

* * *

A few hours later, after my shock had slightly worn off, Maxon called in another meeting. He wanted to waste no time.

"Clearly, the Southern Rebels have many people working here at the palace that are actually getting information on us for them. My wife, Queen America, was hurt by Hunter Bersole." Maxon's voice hardened. "Now, a maid has killed herself instead of being forced to give up data on the royals and our palace. We don't know how many other men or women are being blackmailed and giving in to the Rebels. We also don't know who we can trust, at this point."

"I propose that we do an interview connected to a lie detector with every person at the palace," Sir Wrights said evenly.

"That would be hundreds of people to talk to!" Maxon exclaimed. "Even if it could work, lie detectors can be damaged. If we weren't completely sure that the interviewer was on our side, they could sabotage the evaluation or affect the results."

"It's a good place to start," I offered, putting my hand in Maxon's to calm him down. He brushed me away.

"It is our only plan so far, and we need to start the investigation immediately before anyone else can be harmed," Maxon said stiffly. I will select a group of people that can do the interviews and will personally test our lie detectors beforehand. You may all be dismissed. I will call you all back later today to begin the inspection." The advisors rose, bowed, and walked out.

"Maxon, talk to me," I said softly. He didn't respond, and simply shuffled through his files again. "I know you're stressed. I'm grieving, too."

"People are dying because I can't solve this problem," he said at last, taking his binders and walking out of the room.

I bit my lip as he simply left me in the Meeting Room. Maxon rarely lost control of himself to the point where he wouldn't comfort me or be open with me. I knew he must be stressed, but I felt a twinge of annoyance as I left the room a moment later. In difficult times, we were supposed to be a team and stick together.

Maxon thought people were dying because _he_ hadn't solved the problem, but weren't we supposed to resolve it together?

* * *

Maxon chose Aspen, Carter, and himself to hold the interviews.

"I can do it too," I muttered as he told me at dinner.

"America, please. You're still grieving and I don't want to put this pressure on you." He almost looked _exasperated_ with me for wanting to help.

"You're just saying that!" I said angrily, folding my arms over my chest. "I am the queen. I'm supposed to help you take care of this. You just don't trust me to hold a proper interrogation." Rebellious tears sprung from my eyes and I turned around, running up to my room.

"America, come back," he sighed, but I didn't care. Why was he just abandoning me when we both needed all the support we could get? I had tried to be patient, but I was done.

Maxon still hadn't come to check up on me after what felt like an hour. I had wanted him to follow, to say that he was sorry, but clearly he had better things to do. I hopped onto my bed, trying to ignore the fact that Anne's lifeless body had been lying in my room a few hours ago.

After ten more minutes, I was tired of waiting. I was Queen America, and I had power that I wanted to use for the good of Illéa.

I pushed out the hurt that Maxon had caused and walked back downstairs regally, promising myself that I would help this case in some way.

Maxon was talking to Aspen and Carter at the table when I came back. He looked so handsome when he was upset, but I shoved the thought out as I approached the men.

"America," Maxon exhaled as the others nodded to me.

"I'm here to help," I stated flatly. "May I please have a word with Maxon?" Aspen and Carter shared a glance and left the room, leaving me with my husband.

"What is it, America?" Maxon asked tiredly.

"I want to assist you in the investigation. I can do some of the interviews. You have to let me help," I said.

"I just don't want you to be caught in the middle of this," he said.

"I already am!" I objected. "I have been caught by the Southern Rebels! They threatened my maid to the point where she had to kill herself! Stop pretending that I'm useless!"

Maxon took a deep breath. "I never said that. I just want you to stay safe."

"For all we know, half of the residents of this palace work for the Southern Rebels, Maxon. None of us are safe and I'm trying to change that!"

"You could get hurt if one of the people you interview is a rebel," Maxon protested.

"What really hurts is you pushing me away and treating me like I'm worthless!"

"No, America...I'm sorry," he said hesitantly. "You know that I'm really stressed and I feel guilty-"

"Which is why I don't understand why you aren't taking my help or comfort," I finished. "You don't have to face this alone."

I reached for his warm hand carefully, and Maxon let me take it.

"I'm really sorry, Ames," he repeated. "I've been a stupid king, but being a terrible husband is worse. You needed my support and I wasn't there. And you are not worthless. You are the most precious, important thing in my life. I'm sorry." He smiled weakly, hoping I would accept the apology.

A true smile finally spread across my face. My Maxon was back. My lips pressed to his, communicating that he was forgiven. Maxon caressed my jaw, sending warmth to the places his fingers touched. I relaxed into his strong arms as he created a trail of kisses that followed his skilled hands.

When we came apart, we were both glowing with renewed energy and love. He leaned in so that our foreheads touched. "Time to fight this as a team," Maxon murmured with a smile.


	20. Quick Author's Note

**Hello readers! I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be traveling for the next two weeks and will not have access to my laptop. This means I won't be able to publish another chapter for a couple weeks. I will answer all of the thoughtful reviews the next time I update, which will be as soon as I get back. Thank you so much for your understanding and I look forward to writing soon!**

 **\- WriterQueen123**


	21. Questions

**Hello everyone! I am finally back from a vacation that turned out to be longer than expected- more than three weeks. I apologize for the delay.**

 _WannaGoMate Review:_

"This is really good, but I have two questions. 1) (this was for last chapter and I was going to comment but you uploaded this one), If Kile and Evelyn are a year to two years apart, when can we expect America finding out she is pregnant with Evelyn? and 2) Were you rooting for Evelyn and Kile or Evelyn and Eric? Sorry I had to ask. :)"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

This is a fun question! America's twins are going to come in about two years in this story, following the timeline of the original books. I was honestly rooting for Kile and Evelyn, because Kile is who I would choose for myself. I like his sense of humor. However, I can't argue with the fact that Evelyn and Erik were in love, so then of course I had to root for them. Thank you for commenting!

 _bja133 Review:_

"armed guards at the interviews would be a good idea"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

That's a great thought! I can have one of the most trusted guards follow the royals into the interrogations, because other guards may not be trustworthy. Thank you for leaving a review!

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Great chapter. I love how you have the interaction between America and Maxon. He so concern and over protective of Her that he grealises that he has been a stupid king and a terrible husband. America is truly a great great queen in the way she handle the situation, now they are a team. Thank you for the regular updates."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for the thoughtful review!

 _xoxowb4ever Review:_

"love how they made up! all the stories i've read keep ending their chapters in a sad note and i'm so depressed these days... keep up the good work!~"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm sorry you're not feeling 100%. I do love the way Maxon and America always resolve their conflicts. Thank you for the kind comment!

 _Guest Review:_

"Cute, I loved the ending!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for reviewing.

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Safe travels, enjoy you break and have a lovely time."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much. I had a great vacation!

 _Guest Review:_

"Have so much fun travelling! I just wanted to let you know that I really enjoy reading your chapters"

WriterQueen123 Response:

Thank you for leaving such a sweet message! It means the world to me.

 _Guest Review:_

"Why hasent there been a next chapter yet. The suspense is killing me. Also I loved this chapter, you can really see Maxon and America's love for each other. Please make another chapter soon!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm so sorry you had to wait for this chapter - as I mentioned, I couldn't control that my travels were extended. I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you for reviewing!

 _Guest Review:_

"Please make another chapter soon. I love this series of books so much. I love that your continuing the story of Maxon and America. Please, please write another chapter. I think I speak for everyone when I say your a great writer and this story is amazing. Please don't give up on it!

P.S. LOVE YOUR WRITING!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for the motivational comment! I'm honored to know that you love my writing.

 _WannaGoMate Review:_

"Hi! My summer started in May. I think I had read chapter 16, then I had CAT class, and I couldn't find the time to log on. I would think you're around my age, which is 11-14. I'm turning 14 exactly one month and a day from now. If you are around 11-14, then I would like to say: Wow! You're an exceptional writer! And even if you aren't 11-14, then I would also like to say: Wow! You're an exceptional writer. I love your story line and especially your way of writing. You are very good at what you do. You would make my English teacher proud!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Wow! Thank you so much - your words go straight to my heart. I am just a few months younger than you - you guessed it perfectly! It makes me so happy to know that you like my writing. Thank you for commenting!

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews and patience for this chapter to come out!**

"Here are the three lie detectors that were requested, Your Majesty." Maxon's butler placed them on the table gently.

"Thank you, Davidson. Please hook me up to them, one at a time, so they may be tested," Maxon replied, sitting in a chair in the private room.

"Of course."

"Wait a moment," I interrupted, putting a hand on Maxon's strong shoulder. "Don't we need four detectors?"

"Why is that, Queen America?" Davidson asked as Maxon bit his lip.

"I think we should go in together, America," Maxon said quietly. "Before you say anything, I completely trust you, but I want to be assured that you are safe."

I clenched my jaw tightly. I knew that Maxon only wanted to protect me, but this felt _too_ overprotective. We weren't even positive that there were any more rebels in the palace.

"It doesn't make sense," I protested. This argument felt like it was going around and around in circles. "With one more person handling interviews, you, Carter, and Aspen have fifty less people to talk to."

"Davidson, would you please excuse us for a moment? The queen and I have something to discuss." The butler nodded and walked out.

"Okay, let's just not disagree," Maxon gave in reluctantly. "I will pose this as a choice - you can help decrease my stress levels and allow me to assign a trusted guard to wait _outside_ of the interview room, just in case anything happens." He ran a hand through his golden hair. "Or, you can go in alone."

I exhaled slowly. Maxon clearly just wanted to make sure I was okay. If this was really about his worry, then I could compromise and allow a guard outside of my interviews.

"You may assign a guard," I nodded. Maxon's eyes flashed with relief.

"Thank you, America."

" _And_ , I think you should have one too," I suggested. "A little extra security can't hurt, right?"

"Fair enough," Maxon chuckled, relaxing a bit. "Let's go ahead and test these out." He stepped out of the room and called Davidson in.

"All settled, Your Majesties?" Davidson checked.

"We're going to need one more lie detector," Maxon said.

"I'll call for one to be brought in. Now let's test these." Maxon was carefully strapped to the device. "Answer with as few words as possible. What is your name?" Davidson quizzed him.

"Maxon Calix Schreave."

"Positive," the butler nodded. I could see the even line of data on the detector. "What country do you rule?"

"Illéa," was the answer.

"All good," Davidson said. "Let's do one more."

"Are you part of the Southern Rebels?"

"No."

The same test was used on all four detectors, and they were all clear. "Now, all we have to do is complete this test on Officer Shane, who will be coming with me, and Officer Goods, who will follow Queen America," Maxon said decisively.

* * *

After the guards had been tested and cleared, Maxon gathered Carter, Aspen, the officers, and me together.

"Nobody else in the palace can be alerted that we are doing these tests," Aspen clarified. "It would cause mayhem. After people go through the interrogation, they will be sent back to their duties with the threat that they could lose their job if they talk."

"Yes," Carter agreed. "Also, each interrogation will be recorded so that there are no uncertainties later on." He passed out lists of who we would each be questioning.

My posture sank slightly as I took in the people on the list. So many kind, good helpers and friends. Paige, my new maid to fill in for Anne, was on the list, as was one of our sweet chefs. I pursed my lips as I read the first name, finally understanding what it meant to trust no one. My first interrogation was with Marlee.

* * *

"Hello, Marlee," I greeted my best friend as she entered the room. Officer Goods was stationed right outside.

"Hey, America," she smiled. "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I can't give the details, but interrogations are being held for everyone staying at the palace. We're just making sure we can trust everyone."

"Oh," she said, surprised.

"Unfortunately, you're going to have to be hooked up to a lie detector and everything. It's not about you specifically, we just have to take the same measures for everyone."

"I understand," she nodded. "Is Carter in on this?"

"Um...please just ask him," I said hesitantly. "I don't want to speak for anyone."

"Okay," Marlee said, looking slightly hurt but shaking it off. "I know that this is just standard. I get it."

"Right," I confirmed, relieved that she wasn't taking this too personally. "Let's just get this over with. Answer with as few words as possible, please." I fit the lie detector on Marlee and started my first question. "What is your name?"

"Marlee Hope Woodwork."

Are you in any way part of the Southern Rebels?"

"No."

"Do you feel any temptation at all to join the Southern Rebels?"

"None."

"Thank you, Marlee. That's all."

"How was I?" she asked nervously. "I'm fine, right?"

"Perfect," I answered with a grin. I was relieved that Marlee's tests came back normal, even though I was already sure that she was innocent. If the lie detectors were ever false, it could lead to trouble for anyone.

* * *

"What is your name?" I asked for the twenty-third time. All my interrogations had been clear so far.

"Paige Luz Hemmen," my new maid answered truthfully.

"Are you in any way part of the Southern Rebels?"

"Not at all." The results in the polygraph came back choppy. My heartbeat sped up. Why did there have to be problems with _Paige?_

"Do you feel any temptation at all to join the Southern Rebels?"

"I do not." The lie detector showed that this was the truth. This was odd, I thought.

"Paige, I'm sorry, but you're under arrest." On cue, Officer Goods entered and firmly locked Paige into handcuffs.

"Wait, why?" she asked wildly, her eyes pooling with tears. "Queen America, I promise I'm not with the Southern Rebels. Please, please believe me!"

If I was a lie detector, I would have no doubts believing that this was the truth. However, I couldn't argue with the facts.

"I'm sorry, Paige," I repeated with a heavy heart. "We will run more tests before you are deemed guilty, but I have to temporarily take you in."

"Okay," she mumbled, terrified.

* * *

In my last twenty-seven interrogations of the day, nobody else had rough results. I was completely worn out when I got together with Maxon, Carter, and Aspen to discuss the outcome of our project.

"So, Paige was guilty?" Maxon murmured as I snuggled under his arm.

"Yes." I didn't tell the group about feeling hesitant about arresting Paige. I didn't want them to think I wasn't strong enough for another day of interrogations tomorrow. "What's weird is that she appeared to be lying about having nothing to do with the Rebels, but then she was telling the truth about not wanting to join them."

"Hmm," Aspen wondered.

"Well, one of the people I questioned was lying about their name," Carter said. It was Burton Shereel or something. He was lying about everything else, too."

"Two of the people I interviewed were lying," Aspen said.

"Hunter Bersole is still in jail, isn't he?"

"He's in prison a hundred miles from this palace. Don't worry," Maxon comforted me, hugging me closer. I relaxed, breathing in the soft scent of his cologne.

"Wait!" I suddenly bolted out of Maxon's arms to stand upright.

"Are you all right, Your Majesty?" Carter said quickly, on alert.

"Hunter Bersole, Burton Shereel. Think about it." The three men were clueless. "They use the same letters. And I already know that Hunter Bersole rearranged spells 'Southern Rebel.'

"You're right, America," Maxon said with admiration. "If that's the case, then we've found a pattern."

"But what about Paige?" I asked, stumped.

"Maybe the lie detector was wrong?" Aspen suggested doubtfully.

"Or the Rebels are trying to throw us off track by thinking we're onto something, only to meet a dead end."

"Let's talk to her tomorrow," I decided.

"I think we're done for the day," Maxon concluded. "Good work, Queen America, Officer Woodwork, and General Leger."

* * *

I couldn't unwind after Maxon and I went to bed. My mind kept wandering to Paige. How was she? Did she have a good bed for her to sleep? Was she still as tense and terrified as when I'd last seen her? Paige seemed too young to have committed any crime. She seemed too innocent.

Maxon ran his fingers gently through my hair. "I can tell that you're worried, Ames," he said softly. I rolled closer to him as Maxon continued to lightly brush through my red locks, making me tingle. "I'm sorry for all the stress."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I sighed.

"I'm guessing that this has to do with Paige," Maxon said. "I promise that she's comfortable. She's in her usual room, just with guards all around. Don't worry about it."

"You know me too well," I whispered.

"We're going to figure this out, okay?"

"Thanks," I said.

"It's what I'm here for." I could feel Maxon's loving smile in the dark.

"Love you." He kissed me reverently, erasing all of my problems. We were in another world when our lips met, where everything was perfect and issues didn't exist. Hopefully, our world would come closer to that beautiful utopia soon.


	22. Answers

**Hello readers!**

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Thank you for the update great chapter. I am glad that Maxon gave into America to help the testing. She is smart and have so much compassion about her friends, maids and Illéa and Maxon is very proud of her. Again you have captured their characters so well. Welcome back from your vacation hope you had a good time and rest."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for the support!

 _AJBurt Review:_

"In love with this book! Update!M pleeeeeaaasssse."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for commenting! I try to update as soon as possible.

 _bja133 Review:_

"questions need answers"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

You totally inspired the name of this chapter! Thank you for leaving a message.

 **Thank you to those who reviewed! I really love reading your thoughts. Unfortunately, I will be traveling again this week, so the next time I update will likely be in two weeks. Again, I'm so sorry for the inconsistent updates this summer. Enjoy!**

I couldn't enjoy the delicious breakfast that I was eating with Maxon. Today, we would be attempting to uncover more information from the palace workers that had been found lying on our previous interrogations. This included Paige, who I felt was too young and sweet to be involved with the murderous Southern Rebels.

"Everything will resolve somehow, Ames," Maxon said, sensing my worry. He rubbed my shoulder as I stared blankly at my plate.

"I wish you could be sure of that," I sighed finally.

"Are you okay to continue the work today?" my husband asked, lifting my chin gently to look into his eyes. I felt the world sway briefly as I looked into Maxon's chocolate eyes, feeling their warmth as if it was tangible.

"Absolutely," I confirmed. "I have to."

"I didn't ask if you had to, darling," Maxon smiled. "Are you okay? Don't think that I have't noticed your untouched strawberry tart."

"It's not easy," I admitted honestly. "But this can't be easy for Paige, either."

"So, you're almost positive that Paige is innocent?" Maxon asked hesitantly. "I wasn't there when she was arrested."

"Yes, Maxon. She saved me when I was on the streets after being shot. Anyway, I will have other moments in my life when I can relax. Now, it's time to get some answers."

* * *

Maxon followed me to the Meeting Room. The six arrested men and women were waiting there, handcuffed. Aspen, Carter, Officer Goods, and Officer Shane surrounded the group. Maxon took my hand as we entered, nodding to me encouragingly.

The guards bowed as we entered. "These six citizens claim not to recognize each other," Aspen said.

"Why don't we go into further questioning with the lie detectors?" Maxon said.

"Great idea, Your Majesty," Aspen agreed. He pointed to the polygraphs on the table.

"Who will test whom?" Carter asked.

"I'll take Paige," I volunteered. I saw a flicker of doubt in Aspen's eyes, but he nodded and handed me a lie detector.

"You may use the room you questioned her in last time," Maxon offered. He gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before turning to the others.

I walked over to Paige and grasped her handcuffs, leading her out of the room.

* * *

"Paige, please explain to me the full story of your connection to the Southern Rebels. Yesterday, when interrogated, you claimed that you were in no way part of the Southern Rebels. The lie detector did not read this as the truth. _Please tell me the truth,_ " I said, connecting her to the device.

"Okay," she breathed shakily.

"First, what is your full name?"

"Paige Luz Hemmen." I nodded supportively.

"What is your connection to the Southern Rebels?" I willed Paige to tell me the real story.

"My...my mother was a leader of the Southern Rebels. She died when I was four, and my father had already left before I was born. Before dying, my mother handed me over to the Rebels, wanting them to shape me into a powerful, ruthless figure that could continue her awful work. It was rough," Paige confessed, her bottom lip trembling. "By the time I was six, I had wrapped my mind around my situation. I can't remember the place that I was kept _at all_. The only memory I've held on to is the sound of screams. Now, I realize it must have been a torcher chamber, or something. I wasn't heavily guarded, because no one expected trouble from a six year old. But the night I heard agonized shrieking, I tried to leave. I didn't know my way around the area well, and happened to bump into a guard, who reported me immediately. I was whipped five times on the back after the new leader realized that I'd attempted to escape."

"Wow," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

"I can't remember the pain," Paige shrugged. "After the beating, I grew terrified of everyone around me. I must have contracted post traumatic stress disorder, because I would get flashbacks of the whipping, nightmares, and avoided eating. All I could focus on was the need to escape. I was only six and a half when I tried to leave again. I was old enough to want to get away, but too naive to understand how I'd have to live afterward. I'd have no food and no shelter. _No life._ At bedtime, which was eight o'clock for me, I slipped out of my hard bed and tiptoed outside. I can't remember whether the door of my bedroom was locked, but I managed to get out. The Rebels must have been having a meeting or something, because there had to be fewer guards for me to successfully escape," Paige recalled. "I just silently followed the walls of a hallway until I reached the exit. There were three, or maybe four locks on this huge door. Even if I'd been able to unlock all of them, I wouldn't be nearly strong enough to hoist them off the door to get out. The rest of the details are muddy," Paige squinted, trying to remember. "I believe a young boy, who I'd never seen before, unlocked and opened the doors for me. He had to have been eleven, or something. I don't understand how, but I was suddenly out in the open. My savior was gone. I just ran as far away as my little legs could take me until I collapsed on a bunch of grass, exhausted and sobbing. Somehow, I've managed to survive. I've been on the streets almost my entire life. I met another group of girls on the run and joined their little gang when I was nine, or so. We became like family. Two of the girls died along the way, but we carried on and stuck together. I never wanted to go to an orphanage or anything of the sort. I suppose I was afraid I would be trapped like how it was with the Southern Rebels. Then, you found me," Paige smiled.

"Well, more like _you_ found _me_ ," I grinned.

"You brought me to the palace, and this has been the highlight of my life since."

"That is an amazing story, Paige. I'm so sorry that you've suffered so much."

"It must seem like I suffered, but it's all I knew. I lost nothing when I left the Southern Rebels. My mother never loved me, so I wasn't miserable when she died. It may seem like I was ridiculously mature at such a young age, but growing up in such a hostile environment taught me to trust and rely on nobody except myself. Through determination, I healed myself of PTSD, and became my own comfort and source of love when I needed it."

"That's beautiful," I remarked, a tear slipping down my cheek. I almost forgot why I'd asked Paige to uncover her past in the first place. "Paige, the lie detector was even this entire time, which means this story was the truth." Paige nodded. "Does this mean that you don't have a current connection to the Southern Rebels?"

"I do not," Paige promised.

"That makes sense," I said thoughtfully. "You technically have a relationship to the Southern Rebels because you grew up with them. However, you were never a part of their schemes or agreed with their methods. That's why you have no intention of joining them now."

"Yes," Paige said, grateful for my understanding.

"Let's walk back to the Meeting Room. I'll have to talk to the rest of my group, but it looks like you're innocent, Paige." I unstrapped her from the lie detector gently.

"Thank you so much, Your Majesty!" the young maid beamed.

"I also know that some of the details of your story are fuzzy. That's not your fault at all, because you were so young. However, we may need your help with this case, because you know more than any of us do. Perhaps we can dig deeper on the story of the boy who helped you. We may also learn more about leaders of the Rebels. Do you remember your mother's name?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't. Maybe it'll help if I could look through a list of possible names? I'm not even sure if I ever knew it, though. I only know my name because I had a pin on all of my clothes. Only my first, not my last name," she said, answering the question in my eyes.

"Well, thank you for your help," I added warmly, walking out of the room with Paige trailing behind me.

* * *

"I got a lot of answers," I told my team, quickly summing up Paige's story.

"That is a crazy childhood," Carter commented.

"She was telling the truth the entire time. This means that she could be a real asset to this investigation. We can try to dig up more of Paige's memories, and see if she can lead us to more members of the Rebels," I said excitedly.

"Perfect," Maxon nodded. "Paige is no longer under arrest. Please unlock her from the handcuffs, Officer Shane."

"Yes Your Majesty," the guard responded, and walked over to Paige to release her.

"Paige, if it's all right with you, you're welcome to return to your job as my maid again," I told her as she walked by.

"I'd love to, Your Majesty! Thank you." Paige dipped in a quick curtsy and left.

"We've found information on our interviewees as well," Aspen said.

"This meeting is adjourned," Maxon said. "Let's get back to this case tomorrow. At the moment, we have a great lead."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the guards chorused and bowed.

* * *

"That was a big day, eh?" Maxon grinned when we were alone in our room.

"I'll say," I agreed.

"Do you know what big days call for?" Maxon asked mischievously.

"What?" I giggled, falling into his arms.

"Fun nights," he whispered with a smile.

I kissed Maxon slowly, savoring the moment and feeling his sweet, soft lips. I felt the fire inside of me grow, consuming all of my thoughts. Only Maxon could ignite the flame within me. I pushed him back smoothly and we toppled onto the bed, kissing dependently.

Maxon kissed my ear, his finger gently trailing down my nose, to my cheekbone, to my lips.

I answered by plastering my mouth on his and kissing him in a way I'd never thought possible. My day dress came off, and I fumbled with the buttons of Maxon's suit before sliding his shirt and coat off completely. My hips were moving against him, knowing there must be more. Maxon settled himself between my legs. I cradled his hips with my thighs. Everything in my life was a distant memory, and nothing in the entire world felt as good as the sensation of him slowly sliding into me.

"Are you all right?" Maxon asked. He sounded as if he was holding himself in check, as if it took all of his will to do so.

I arched and stretched beneath him, sending Maxon deeper. "I've never been better," I panted, moaning with pleasure. I slowly slid a hand down his sculpted abs, shuddering as Maxon attacked my neck, planting kisses below my ear, under my chin.

"You're amazing," I whispered as we gently released each other.

"I love you," Maxon breathed. "I need you." I closed my eyes, letting the magical moment seep in. I fell asleep with my hand curled in Maxon's, relishing the reality of being Maxon's completely.


	23. Break

**Hello readers! I'm finally back...**

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Great chapter I am glad the situation with page was cleared up. America and Maxon together is so loving and cute. Thank for the update."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

You're welcome for the update! Thank you so much for commenting.

 _bja133 Review:_

"Is paige really telling the true? is it really that easy?"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Paige _was_ hooked up to a lie detector the entire time, which means she is most likely telling the truth. We'll see if she continues to...thank you for reviewing!

 _WannaGoMate Review:_

"I really want a plot twist where Paige IS apart of the Southern Rebels! It would be a full circle in my mind. BTW I was rooting for Kile and Evelyn. Random question: Do you like Grey's Anatomy? I do. Enjoy your vacation!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I was totally thinking of going with your plot twist idea, but then I realized that Paige was supposedly telling the truth with the lie detector. The lie detector itself was tested beforehand to make sure it was working, so I have very little elbow room in that zone. I'll try to create some drama, though! I have not watched Grey's Anatomy, but my friends love it, so maybe I'll try it out! Thank you so much for commenting.

 _AlyssLondon Review:_

"honestly I kinda skimmed through Paige's backstory bc it was a lot in a big chunk. l typically end up skim reading anyways just because I read so fast but that scene was a bit boring. some maxerica lemons at the end made up for it though!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I really appreciate the honest feedback, and can see what you mean. I just had a lot of explaining to do, so that there would be few loopholes in Paige's story. I will keep that in mind for the future! Thank you so much for reviewing!

 _Payton Review:_

"I'm in LOVE with your WRITING!

PLEASE write again soon!  
And one more thing... thank you for continuing Maxon and America's story!

Write soon... also... Loved that Chapter!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much! It's been my pleasure continuing to write about Maxon and America's world.

 _Guest Review:_

"Niiiiiccccceeeeee, I liked how Paige was "guilty" and how America was the one who figured out the southern rebel anagram! Luv it!

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story. Thank you for commenting!

 _Guest Review:_

"I neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed an upddddddaaaaaaaattttteeeeee! Please"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm so sorry for the long wait!

 _Guest Review:_

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee update soon I need more of the story"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for commenting!

 **Thank you all so much for commenting! This chapter is titled 'Break' because it is a break for the characters from the Rebels' case, and it is a break for you and me from reading and writing about it! I hope you enjoy.**

"What do you want to do today?" Maxon asked as I shifted over to face him in bed. Early light filtered through the drawn windows. Maxon and I had recently moved to the King and Queen's suite. I still felt like the luxurious, spacious bedroom was something out of my dreams.

"I don't know," I mumbled, putting an arm over my eyes.

"The Rebels are secure, so-"

"Can we not talk about that right now?" I interrupted grumpily. "I just woke up, for goodness' sake."

"Sorry," he said and laid back down. I felt a twinge of guilt for cutting Maxon off, but I was just tired. I could feel the burden of being queen starting to take its toll on me.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Maxon asked hesitantly.

"No," I sighed. "What did you want to say?"

"Well, essentially, we're free for the day."

"What about the Rebels and everything?" I rubbed my temples, feeling an early headache coming on.

"Everything is secure. We can continue the investigation another day."

"Okay," I said. "That's a relief."

"It is. So now, we have a day ahead of us to plan. Whenever you're ready," he added.

"Let's just figure it out at breakfast." I collapsed back onto my pillow, needing a few more minutes of rest.

* * *

Maxon and I ate delicious omelettes with bagels for breakfast.

"Sorry I was crabby in the morning," I said to Maxon sheepishly. I realized that I had behaved rather childishly earlier. "I've been feeling really overwhelmed and exhausted lately."

"Don't worry about it," Maxon said, taking my hand. "I know how you feel."

"But you never take it out on me," I pointed out. "I'm sorry."

"You know, sometimes I forget how young we are. Other people in their early twenties like us are out being reckless. We're ruling a country, and we handle it differently. We do it however it works for us."

"Thanks, Maxon," I said with a smile, kissing him lightly. "Now, what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking of a couples' massage," Maxon offered, grinning. "We've both been feeling a little stressed lately, so relaxing sounds good to me."

"I love it!" I agreed. "Where can we go?"

"The palace has a pool and steam room, but we don't have actual masseuses working here. It isn't good for us to leave the safety of the palace, so Aaron, my butler, could invite the highest level masseuses to _us_. The most popular place for a massage in the city right now is FantaSpa. I'm sure arrangements could be made with their managers. Plan?"

"Great plan," I concurred, bumping Maxon's fist. His loaded bagel fell onto the table. I gasped with laughter as he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Come on, let's get ready."

* * *

I dressed in my underwear and a soft, lacy bathrobe. Maxon wore loose-fitting boxers under a robe as well. I took his arm with a giggle as he led me downstairs. We tried to avoid the guards in the hallways, swerving in and out of sight. Aspen was on duty at the bottom of the staircase.

"King Maxon and Queen America," he hailed us, politely beckoning to us to come over.

"Good morning, Aspen," I greeted him.

"Hello, Your Majesties," Aspen replied.

"Feel free to drop the formalities," Maxon chuckled. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to give you some personal news," Aspen started. "Lucy and I are engaged."

"That's wonderful!" I gasped.

"Congratulations!" Maxon clapped him on the back.

"Thank you so much," Aspen nodded. "We will release details of the wedding soon, but we're still planning it."

"You can come to us if you need anything," I promised.

"We're truly so grateful to have you in our lives. Thank you for the offer. Also, after the wedding, Lucy and I were thinking of moving out of the palace. It would be nice to get a place of our own."

"Anything you need," Maxon agreed. "We can help you purchase the home if you wish."

"I'll have to decline to that, sir. It's very kind of you, but we just want a fresh start together. Unfortunately, this means that Lucy would have to leave her job as a maid here. I can continue my work as general and make the commute. However, it would be too far for Lucy to get here early everyday." He paused, biting his lip. "We were planning to move out about a month before the wedding. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is, Aspen," I said. "You two have done so much work here. We'll always support you. Just have Lucy come visit when she can! I'm going to miss her."

"Will do. I'll leave you two to get comfortable in the spa," Aspen grinned. My cheeks flushed.

"Thank you, Aspen," Maxon said.

"I'll be sure to say goodbye to Lucy personally," I added. Aspen winked before we walked away.

* * *

The spa complex was on the lowest floor of the palace. I felt my pores instantly steaming out, reacting to the heavy moisture in the air. Chandeliers suspended from the ceiling cast a romantic glow on the area. Every line in the space was soft, with no harsh edges.

"Welcome, King Maxon," announced a pretty, young blonde. "And Queen America," she added a heartbeat later. She bowed her head quickly. Her eyes were lined heavily with makeup, accentuating long eyelashes. The woman wore dark red lipstick, calling attention to her full lips. "You are here for a couples' massage, correct?"

"Yes, miss," Maxon nodded.

"I work at FantaSpa and will be one of your masseuses. My name is Leora. Please get comfortable in the room on the left. I will be there in a moment."

"Thank you," I said quietly, trying to ignore the flirtatious smiles she was sending Maxon's way. Who did this woman think she was, trying to hit on Maxon? It would almost seem hopelessly funny if I wasn't ticked.

Maxon pulled me toward our room, and he burst out laughing once we closed the door. "Did you see that woman?" he said, shaking his head.

"Oh, I saw her." I rolled my eyes and let go of Maxon's hand, sitting down on the bed.

"It's such a joke. I don't know when people are going to finally leave us alone and accept that we're married."

"You've broken a lot of hearts," I grumbled. "Kriss, Daphne, and this lady, apparently."

"Come on," Maxon crossed his arms. "I was just joking."

"I know," I shrugged, lying down on the bed and facing the ceiling. Leora came in a second later.

"How are you, Your Majesties?" she asked, inconspicuously batting her eyelashes at Maxon. I resisted the urge to puke. Leora probably just had a celebrity crush on Maxon and was trying to get to me.

"We're fine, thanks," Maxon answered.

"My colleague will work on the queen, and I can massage King Maxon. Does that sound alright to you two?" I couldn't hide my mouth dropping. I quickly pursed my lips again.

"Leora, I would prefer you to work on _me_ ," I blurted out. A smile played across Maxon's mouth. How did it work out that the best masseuse around was a cute twenty-year-old? Leora narrowed her eyes.

"Of course, my queen. It would be an honor," she said smoothly. The door opened and a handsome man strode in. He bowed to us and closed the door.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesties," he greeted us. "My name is Derrick. Leora is my sister." I could clearly see the resemblance between the two siblings, though Derrick looked about five to ten years older.

"Hello," Maxon and I answered.

"I can see I'll be working on the king?" he questioned. Maxon nodded. "Sounds good." The masseuses dimmed the lights in the room and scooted Maxon and my beds closer together. We were instructed to lie face down, and our robes were cast off.

I turned my face to the side and saw Leora staring at Maxon's muscular back. Let her stare, I thought. Maxon was mine.

Leora removed the clasp of my bra and placed the ends on the bed. She rubbed lotion onto my back, kneading my shoulders with perfect strength. Her soft hands traveled to my back, loosening my muscles and undoing the stress of the past few weeks. I exhaled deeply, enjoying myself thoroughly. I closed my eyes and felt calm seep into my features, relaxing my mouth and letting my head sink completely into the pillow. It smelled softly of lavender and chamomile.

I made eye contact with Maxon at some point. His eyes were glazed and he seemed wholly blissful. I smiled to myself at the image. It was nice to see my husband so relaxed and happy.

* * *

By the end of the massage, I felt so much better. Leora had loosened so many tight knots in my back and neck that had been bothering me. I reluctantly admitted to myself that it was the best massage I'd ever had.

"Thank you so much, Leora. You're a fantastic masseuse," I told her.

"Thank you for the praise, Queen America. I'm glad I met your expectations," she said smugly. I felt like snatching the comment back, seeing her superior expression.

"You're very talented," Maxon said to Derrick as well.

"Thank you for inviting us to massage you. It's good to hear that your experience was positive. You are always welcome at FantaSpa in the future, and we'd love to come back to massage you again at any time," Derrick concluded politely. "When you are ready, you may return to your rooms. Excuse us." Derrick bowed and left the room.

"See you soon," Leora said cheekily with a curtsy before following her brother out.

"Well, she's fun," I said sarcastically.

"How was your massage?" Maxon asked, sitting up in the bed and throwing his robe back on.

"I hate to admit it, but Leora was the best masseuse I've ever worked with. It was a great massage. How about you?"

"Amazing. I feel like I could fly now," he remarked. I laughed. As I started to sit up I realized that Leora had forgotten to clasp my bra again. I started fidgeting with it, but Maxon came up behind me.

"Do you mind?" he asked, leaning in so I could feel his sweet breath on my face. My heart skipped a beat.

"Never," I breathed. Maxon deftly snapped the bra on and draped my robe over my shoulders. He sat on my bed, putting an arm around me. I felt sparks tingle my skin wherever we touched.

"America..." he began, hesitating.

"What?"

"Why were you so bothered by that woman, Leora?"

"She was clearly trying to flirt with you," I said defensively. "How else would I feel?"

"I know that, but I just want to let you know that...you don't have to be jealous. There will be other women around who may _want_ me, or be jealous of you, but I'm all yours. I found Leora funny because she may have thought that there was a sliver of a chance I'd want her over I know that I'll never want anyone else, and I never want you to doubt that, or yourself."

"I know that it's not rational to feel envious, but it just felt like she was taking something that was mine," I said honestly. "And I know that you aren't mine, Maxon. You can do whatever you want. I just couldn't really control that feeling, and it was annoying to see that she thought she had a chance with you."

"I _am_ all yours, Ames. And nobody can ever take something that I don't give them. Just remember that, okay? I don't want you to feel uncertain about yourself over other women. We've chosen _each other_."

"You are the kindest husband ever," I laughed. "Thanks for checking in with me."

"Of course." He kissed me slowly, warming my mouth and leaving me wanting more. "Let's go upstairs."

I giggled and agreed, jogging upstairs to finish things with my one and only love, Maxon.


	24. Cage

**Good morning, afternoon, or evening!**

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Fantastic chapter. You have really gotten Maxon and America's characters down to a tee. America felt the same way in the selection when she knew she had feelings for Maxon and Maxon always explain to her that he was all hers. your are a brilliant writer with the words that you choose. I loved fourth line that says "I am all your, Ames. And nobody can ever take something that I don't give them. Just remember that, okay? I don't want you to feel uncertain about yourself over other women. Weve have chosen each other." I just melted when I read that as did America. Thank you for the update and for the excellent writing."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for your continued support and positivity!

 _bja133 Review:_

"glad Maxon isn't into mistresses. I always wondered from the books why America couldn't have carried a child for lucy and Aspen? How would it have succession rights? America is queen by marriage not by inheritance. A child she carried which is not the kings wouldn't have any succession rights. I wonder if it had more to do with her past with aspen and how it might look if she was caring his child even if it was as a surrogate."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

That's a good thought. In our times, a queen who chose to be a surrogate could be accepted, but the time of Illéa seems more "old-fashioned" and "narrow-minded," even though it takes place in the future. Perhaps it would seem inappropriate? Thank you for commenting!

 _Guest Review:_

"Cuuuuuuute! I love how even though they r so devoted to eachother but they still get jealous."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Totally! I think it's kind of fun writing about their reactions to different relationship situations. Thank you for reviewing!

 **Thank you all for reading my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I can definitely relate to America with this one.**

Figures danced across my dimly lit room, creating haunting shadows. Suddenly, Paige appeared, locked in a cage as guards beat her up. Paige shrieked and writhed, but couldn't escape.

"No!" I screamed. "She's innocent!"

"This is your fault!" Paige gasped angrily. In an instant, the guards turned on me. I was thrown into a steel cage with rough edges. The walls seemed to be caving in.

"Maxon!" I shouted. "Help! Maxon!" The guard put his sword to my throat.

"Not another word," he snarled. That voice was familiar. It was... "Remember me?" The guard's face morphed into Hunter Bersole, my old attacker.

"No!" I rasped, but his sword pressed closer against my skin. A drop of blood bloomed on the point, the color of withered roses.

* * *

"America," Maxon said soothingly. "America. Listen to me. You're okay. It's just a dream. I'm here. It's just a dream."

"Help!" I cried, twisting the sheets of Maxon's bed in my hands. "Please. No, no, no!"

Maxon gently uncurled my fist. "I'm right here. It's just a dream," he repeated. He put a hand on my cheek, but it felt like fire.

"It hurts," I choked out miserably. The cage pressed tighter and tighter in my head, and I felt myself fighting for breath. "Don't t-touch me," I stuttered. Hunter Bersole removed his sword and climbed into the cage with me. He grinned maliciously.

"Feeling a little...claustrophobic?" he cackled. I screamed, but no sound left my lips. I was trapped. Again.

"Ames, wake up," Maxon said, raising the sheets off of me. "You're safe. You're safe." He hugged me close to his chest, but I couldn't escape barriers of my own imagination.

"Not. Again." I shivered as Hunter pressed himself to me. My arms wouldn't work when I tried to push away. "Help." My last plea was broken and inaudible.

Maxon clasped my hand in his and kissed it. "You're okay. Don't worry, America. It's just a dream."

Hunter Bersole kissed my hand, but I couldn't jerk it back. I was completely flattened against the cage.

Maxon lifted me up, out of bed, and opened our balcony. Fresh air flooded the bedroom. My dream faded away with the sound of Hunter Bersole laughing in the background. My eyes flashed open.

"You're back," Maxon said, relieved. I put my head on Maxon's shoulder, panting. He was holding me with an arm under my legs and the other supporting my back.

"Ugh," I groaned hoarsely. "I feel terrible."

"You're okay," Maxon comforted me. He stepped outside to the balcony and sat down on an armchair while I rested in his lap. With my head against his chest, I could feel the even rhythm of Maxon's heartbeat. My breathing slowed, and I opened my eyes. It was dark outside; the sun hadn't shown her face yet. The view of the quiet palace gardens calmed me, even in the middle of the night.

"I had a nightmare," I rasped, hating how coarse my voice sounded.

"I could tell," Maxon smiled. "I was trying to wake you up for five minutes, and nothing worked. Then I opened up the balcony doors, and you just snapped awake."

"It was a cage," I murmured, recalling the details of my nightmare vividly. "The walls were closing in on us...Hunter Bersole was inside with me. He kissed my hand, and I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. Paige was in there too. It was awful." I shuddered, and Maxon wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely.

"I'm sorry I put you through that. What time is it?"

"One o'clock in the morning."

I blinked sleepily. "Yikes. Let's go back to bed. I'm freezing." Maxon nodded.

I slid out of his lap and cringed as my bare feet touched the frigid ground. My legs and back ached. Maxon immediately got up to support me. "I'm fine," I said. He rolled his eyes and helped me inside.

"Are you okay?" Maxon asked as I snuggled under the covers.

"Yes. Thanks. Just...please keep the doors open. I like the fresh air."

"No problem." Maxon left the doors slightly ajar, allowing a cool breeze to filter through.

I closed my eyes, but I couldn't shake the image of Hunter Bersole sitting before me. I could see Paige in the background, shouting at me as Hunter inched closer. I tried to imagine our beautiful palace and lighten my thoughts, but I couldn't erase the scene from my mind.

"How are you?" Maxon whispered, putting an arm over my head. I intertwined my fingers with his.

"My nightmare is still fresh in my head. I can't stop thinking of it, no matter what I try." I felt him shift beside me. "And now I'm really hot," I added. I stuck my legs over the covers. In moments, shivers crawled up my skin, and I had to get back under the duvet. I breathed out slowly. Why was I so uncomfortable?

"Is there anything I can do?" Maxon asked, calming me by stroking my hair out of my face.

"No. I'm really sorry I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it," Maxon shrugged. "I just want you to be comfortable."

"Thanks." I closed my eyes again, but the haunting scene flashed to my mind. It was as if it had been burned in my memory. The scars were still fresh. "I'm so tired. I just want to sleep, yet I can't think of anything but my nightmare."

"Just relax and allow yourself to think of whatever you want," Maxon recommended. "Even if it's the dream. I'll be right here."

"Yeah," I sighed. Streaks flashed in my vision as I shut my eyes. The same segment of my dream materialized. I took a deep breath and opened my mind to it. Shivers crawled up my spine, and I pulled the comforter all the way up to my chin. Suddenly I was burning. I threw the sheets off and lay on top of them again. My legs felt so sore, and the pain in my back wouldn't release, no matter how I stretched. I was growing impatient with my sleeplessness.

I got up and went to the bathroom, keeping the lights at a faint setting. My face looked stiff and swollen. Washing my hands felt cold, even at a warm temperature. I couldn't stop shivering.

"Are you okay?" Maxon asked sleepily when I returned.

"I guess. I'm just really cold now. Do you...want me to sleep in my bed in the other room?" I asked, silently hoping he would decline. "I'm having a rough night, and it's not fair to keep you up. I'm sorry."

"Of course I'm staying here," Maxon confirmed without hesitation. "You don't need to be sorry at all. I'm here for you."

"Okay." I closed my eyes, but the cycle repeated. I couldn't envision anything else. I rolled to the other side of my pillow, accidentally hitting Maxon's foot. It felt like electricity, and I whipped my leg back. I exhaled slowly. "Sorr-"

"It's fine," he said before I could finish. I relaxed and closed my eyes, finally allowing my nightmare to pull me in.

* * *

I woke up at five o'clock in the morning. Maxon was already awake, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Good morning, Ames," he said. Shadows hung under his eyes.

"Good morning," I whispered. My throat felt so scratchy. Suddenly, a terrible wave of nausea hit me. I bolted out of bed to the bathroom just in time. Maxon was right behind me. I threw up into our toilet. "Oh my God," I moaned. Tears sprung to my eyes with the effort of continuing to vomit. After I was finally done, I flushed the toilet and washed up in the sink.

Maxon tied up my hair in a ponytail and put a hand on my back. "Good job," he calmed me.

"Ugh. So _that's_ what was keeping me up," I murmured. "What's my temperature?" Maxon handed me a disposable thermometer. I placed it under my tongue and pursed my lips. I had 103.2 fever.

"That's bad," Maxon said sympathetically.

"Everything aches," I complained. "And I'm either freezing or burning."

"Fever will do that to you," he agreed. "Do you want me to call up Dr. Ashlar?"

"No. It's five in the morning. We have some acetaminophen in the cabinet, right?"

"Yes. I'll grab it for you." Maxon gave me the medicine and I drank the fluid from a clear cup with measurements.

"How long were you up?" I asked.

"I woke up around four," he shrugged.

"It's my fault." I bit my lip. "Thanks for being there for me. It was a hard night."

"Of course. You don't have to be thankful. I'll always try to help you."

I smiled and brushed teeth before climbing back into bed. Maxon joined me. Chills creeped up my back, and I started trembling. Maxon rubbed my back, and I laid my head on his chest.

"Oh. You probably shouldn't be in bed with me," I remembered. "You could get sick."

"I'd rather risk getting sick than stay away from you," he promised. I was touched by his love. "I'll take the day off to rest here with you."

"You can?" I asked, surprised.

"No one can tell me otherwise," Maxon pointed out.

"I'd love that," I said feebly.

"In sickness and in health?"

"In sickness and in health," I agreed.


	25. Ready

**Hello everyone!**

 _Guest Review:_

"Wow! I was really impressed. I wasn't sure what to expect but I was absolutely amazed by how mature the story was. Absolutely amazing content. May I dare say that you could equal to Kiera Kass herself. Perfection!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much! This comment means so much to me. It really touches my heart.

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Great chapter I like the link between her nightmares and the fact the she was actually sick. Maxon showed such love and compassion in waking her from her nightmare and looking after her although he did not get much sleep. Thank you for the update."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for leaving a review! I really appreciate it.

 _Rowena Kiara Review:_

"Loved the chapter, continue writing

Rowena"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for the support!

 _WannaGoMate Review:_

"AHAHAHAHAHA! THIS BETTER BE THE PREGNANCY I WANT! Also I like how you gave America a nightmare- I think that was really cool."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

We'll see! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

 _bja133 Review:_

"Hard to picture a king just going into a bathroom and getting his wife some medicine when she is sick. I picture something more elaborate."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I think that America and Maxon are still just normal people. They love each other deeply, and that's all they really need. Thank you for leaving a comment!

 _Guest Review:_

"I will say this again I luv how cute u make them!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for commenting!

 _Guest23 Review:_

"I love this fanfic! Some fanfics have very different styles from the author it hardly feels like the same story! But this is incredible! Enjoying every second reading it!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm so happy that you feel that way! Thank you for sharing.

 _Hal-love23 Review:_

"This is soooo good! Just like Keira Cass! Please continue!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for commenting!

 _Guest Review:_

"UPDATE

PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm sorry for the wait. I'm glad you're excited!

 **Thank you all so much for your lovely words. I apologize that it's been over two weeks since my last update. School is picking up and I have a lot less time to write, so I'll probably be releasing a chapter every** ** _other_** **week now. Thank you for understanding my situation. Enjoy!**

"Let's go visit Dr. Ashlar now," Maxon suggested. It was seven o'clock in the morning.

"Maxon, I promise I'm fine," I rasped. My throat felt so sore. Even swallowing was painful.

"We have a doctor here for a reason, you know. I'll call him up."

"Whatever, I'll go down." I sat up in bed, and a wave of nausea instantly passed over me. I gasped as Maxon steadied me.

"Yup, I'm going to call him up," Maxon decided.

"Okay," I said resignedly. It suddenly dawned on me that this could be morning sickness. If it was, this case was harsh. I wanted to surprise Maxon if I found out I was pregnant. But what if I wasn't? Did I want to be pregnant? Was I ready?

I felt anxiety wash over me as I registered the fact that it was possible that I was pregnant. How would Maxon react? We hadn't even been trying. Then again, there was no guarantee that this was even the beginning of a pregnancy.

Maxon used our bedside phone to call Dr. Ashlar. A nurse answered and promised that the doctor would be over in a couple minutes with some equipment.

"Are you good?" Maxon asked, studying me. "Besides the fever, I mean. Are you stressed about anything?"

"Not at all," I said in a small voice. I hated lying when Maxon was being so good to me, but I didn't want to give my secret away. If there even was one.

Maxon raised an eyebrow but left me alone. There was a knock on the door, and Maxon climbed out of bed to get it. He was wearing a white shirt and soft shorts.

Dr. Ashlar stepped into the room with a nurse. The two of them bowed and curtsied. "Good morning, Your Majesties," Dr. Ashlar greeted us. The nurse echoed him.

"Good morning," Maxon said as I smiled.

"How are you feeling, Queen America?" The doctor came by our bed. I lifted off the covers.

"Well, I woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare that I couldn't shake off," I whispered. It hurt too much to talk out loud.

"That's a sign of fever," Dr. Ashlar nodded.

"I finally got back to sleep, but I threw up first thing when I woke up. Now my throat's killing me. I had a 103.2 fever when I first took my temperature."

"Okay. Let's check again." The nurse took out a thermometer from their bag and handed it to Dr. Ashlar.

"I'm sorry; what's your name?" I asked, realizing that the nurse was not familiar.

"Celine," she answered, blushing.

"That's a beautiful name," I smiled. Maxon grinned at me.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Celine said. I placed the thermometer under my tongue and waited.

"You're at 102.4 now," Dr. Ashlar remarked. "You must have gone down after taking medicine, and now you're going up again."

Dr. Ashlar tested my blood pressure, and swiped a rod down my throat to check for strep throat.

"The strep throat test will be done by nighttime, so we'll have to wait until then for those results. I'll leave you with some pills to take every couple of hours. If anything acts up, just call me, okay?" I nodded, listening carefully for any sign that I was pregnant. I was too sick to attempt any tests on my own.

"Queen America, I recommend that you do not take any showers or get in the bath today. Being submerged in water would make your fever go wild. You can walk around if your fever subsides for a while, but just do whatever feels right for you. I suggest that you have some soup, because it will warm your throat up and momentarily take away some of the pain." He hesitated. "King Maxon, do you mind stepping out for a moment? I'd like to discuss something more personal with the queen for a second."

"No problem." Maxon walked into my room, closed the door, and sat down on my bed. Celine also left the suite.

"Your Majesty, I don't know if you've been wondering, but I do not see any signs of a pregnancy." My heart dropped. So I _had_ been kind of hoping to be pregnant. "You aren't swelling anywhere, you aren't constipated, and you aren't actually cramping. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you, Dr. Ashlar. I appreciate it."

"Of course. We'll see how the strep test goes." He dipped his head and knocked on the door for Maxon to return. "Take care of her," Dr. Ashlar joked.

"I will, sir," Maxon chuckled.

* * *

After the doctor left, Maxon came back in bed with me.

"If you were wondering, I'm not pregnant," I stated.

Maxon bit his lip. "Oh. Is that okay with you?"

"Well, this made me realize that I might sort of want to be pregnant. I know we're not trying right now. I just...don't know. Do _you_ think it's okay?"

"That you're not expecting or that you want to be?"

"Either."

Maxon ran his fingers through my hair, and I shivered. "That feels nice," I smiled.

"I don't know," Maxon said, contemplating a family. "I would certainly be excited if you were having a baby." A smile crossed his face just thinking about it. "But am I ready to be a father? I just don't know."

"I think you'd be the best father ever," I said honestly. "You're so kind and caring, Maxon. You could never go wrong."

"But what about my father? My mother used to love him. He must have changed, so what if I change as well?"

"Maxon." I looked directly at his eyes. "You two are completely different people. I have no doubt that you will be an amazing father. _And_ , you have me on your case if you ever stray," I joked.

"Thanks, Ames. So, I guess I do want to have a kid. It seems like a huge decision, but just thinking about it makes me giddy. Celebrating our birthdays, sharing gifts for Christmas, watching him or her learn and grow...we'd be a family. I'm ready if you're ready."

"I'm ready," I said confidently. "I'm sure that the people of Illéa are expecting an heir soon, anyway. Gosh, I'm already so excited!"

"Hold your horses," Maxon laughed. He leaned in to tickle me, but I started giggling, and pain shot through my throat.

"Oww," I complained. My eyes watered as I massaged my neck.

"I'm so sorry, America," Maxon apologized sincerely. His soft, brown eyes were filled with sympathy. Maxon ran his fingers through his golden hair.

"I just want some soup," I said with a weak smile.

"Roger that," Maxon agreed. "I'll order us some breakfast up here."

"Thanks, Maxon."

"Sure thing." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. His lips sparked on my skin, and I knew the intensity wasn't caused by my fever.


	26. Real

**Hello everyone!**

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Lovely chapter Maxon is so cute and attentive to America. She is not pregnant but that gave them the opportunity to talk about having children. I have always loved the way that America encourages Maxon when he feels that he will be like his father with his children. Thank you for the update your writing of this story is very detailed and natural."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for your encouragement! I really appreciate you.

 _Guest Review:_

"Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thanks for commenting!

 _Guest Review:_

"UPDATE PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I really do try! Thanks for the excitement.

 _Guest Review:_

"Your Storys are soooo good! I wish I could write like you! Please write more often!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you! It means a lot to me.

 **PLEASE READ: Hi! Thank you all for your support. Congratulations on 30,000 views! I have some big news. I am starting a new story for the series To All the Boys I've Loved Before. I just read the books and got _obsessed._ Please check it out soon (the first chapter will be fully out in the next week) if you're interested and love the books as much as I do. I will still be regularly updating this story, but I'm feeling more distant from the characters because I read the actual Selection books over a year ago. I'm going to try to reread a little and get back in the mood to keep writing. I'm not taking an actual break, but I _am_ going to be dividing my time a little more between my new story: _Endlessly Yours, Lara Jean_ and this one. Thank you for your understanding. You mean the world to me and every sincere, thoughtful comment makes me warm inside. I am truly grateful to be a part of this community.**

"Oh my God," I croaked, my heart racing. I felt nauseous and sore everywhere. Maxon was still sleeping, breathing softly in bed next to me. I rapidly crept out of bed and burst into our bathroom. I faced the toilet and barely had time to put my hair up before I heaved. The smell of my vomit made me heady. I washed up in the sink and took my temperature, panting.

It was too soon to be sick again. I had come down with strep throat two months ago; I wasn't ready to feel feverish and nauseous all over again. I had a very low fever of 101.2. As I handled the thermometer, I noticed that my fingers were swollen. My feet looked a little bloated too. I quickly cupped my mouth to stifle an excited shriek.

Could I be pregnant? Was this morning sickness? I was experiencing all the signs, including swollen limbs, fever, and nausea. Maxon and I had been trying in the past month, so I'd been off birth control. Butterflies flitted in my stomach, and an unintentional smile lifted my lips.

I had to see Dr. Ashlar right away. Though I still felt a little sick, I was too excited to care. I slipped into a warm, comfortable shirt and soft pants that I often wore in the morning. I tip-toed out of the room, careful not to wake Maxon. I didn't want to let him know that I thought I was pregnant until it was confirmed.

* * *

I knocked on the door of our hospital, and Celine answered with a smile.

"Good morning, Queen America," she greeted me, dipping down in a curtsy.

"Hello, Celine," I said. She flushed, noticing that I had remembered her name.

"Please come inside." Celine led me to Dr. Ashlar, who was studying something on a computer.

"Oh! Hello, Your Majesty," the doctor said warmly. He rose and bowed his head respectfully. I waved him down.

"Please, you know to call me America," I assured the two of them, embarrassed. "I have a question for you, Dr. Ashlar."

"Absolutely. Celine, would you please give us a moment?"

"Of course." She curtsied and headed out of the room.

"Dr. Ashlar..." I hesitated. "I don't know where to start. I think I might be pregnant." Dr. Ashlar nodded understandingly. "I threw up this morning and had a fever of 101.2 when I checked. I'm seeing some swelling around my joints, especially in my feet and hands. I've been off of birth control recently because Maxon and I decided we're ready to have a child." A blush rose to my cheeks. How would Dr. Ashlar react?

"That all sounds solid. Let me do a little check-up to see if you really are pregnant." The doctor rubbed gel on my stomach and performed an Ultra-Sound. He took a couple more measurements and tests as well.

Dr. Ashlar peered at his screen as the image from my Ultra-Sound popped up. After studying it for a couple minutes, he declared happily, "You are pregnant, Queen America." My heart jumped at the thought. I was going to be a mother soon! Tears brimmed my eyes, and I started laughing and crying at the same time.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Ashlar," I said, wiping tears from my cheeks. "I'm really happy."

"Congratulations," he answered. "Please come back in a couple weeks so I can check up on you and make sure everything's going smoothly."

"I will," I promised.

"Take it easy with physical exertion, too. You're early in the pregnancy, so it won't be affecting you too much yet, but you should still be careful. Don't put too much stress on yourself, either. Just relax and let King Maxon take care of you. You know about alcohol, as well." I nodded. He handed me a container of pills. "Take one of these if your cramps get painful or you have a high fever. If anything gets really serious, just call me up."

"Thank you again, Doctor," I said. "Also...please don't mention this to Maxon yet." I gazed at Dr. Ashlar hopefully, and he agreed.

"The news is yours and yours alone to share."

"I really appreciate it. See you soon!" I practically skipped out of the hospital, feeling like I was dancing on Cloud Nine.

* * *

"Good morning, darling," Maxon said as I jumped back in bed to snuggle next to him.

"Hi." I was laying next to Maxon, my elbow propped on a pillow so we could look at each other directly. We were inches apart, and a deep breath of his warm cologne calmed me.

"Where were you?" he asked, confused. Maxon ran his hand down my shoulder, sending a shiver up my arm.

"I ran down to see Dr. Ashlar. I wasn't feeling well this morning, so he just gave me some tips."

Maxon frowned. "You could've woken me up. I'm sorry you weren't well. Was it bad?"

"Nah. I just threw up a little, but I'm fine."

Maxon laid his hand over my heart, squeezing my tender chest a little. "Ow," I giggled nervously.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Your heart's racing. Are you sure you're good?"

"I'm fine. It's just from walking back up." Maxon narrowed his eyes but didn't press me any further.

"If you say so." Maxon's birthday was coming up. I hated to keep him waiting, even just for two weeks, but I wanted to surprise Maxon. It would really make the day special. Also, I had no other gift ideas for a king.

"So, do we have any meetings today?" I said casually, subtly changing the subject.

"I have a meeting with my advisors addressing the castes. We're going to merge the Sevens and Sixes together in the next month. There's been no progress with the Southern Rebels. We've arrested and captured all their inside spies, so I'm assuming they've kind of fallen apart. Our guard is up around the castle, so we're safe." He sighed. "There's _one_ thing that I've actually managed to possibly solve."

I didn't miss the creases that had recently formed on Maxon's forehead. This was all too much for a twenty-year-old. I gently rubbed my fingers on his forehead to ease the lines away.

"Maxon, you are a fantastic, inspiring king. You handled the Southern Rebel situation amazingly. You've managed to stay kind and sweet and loving to me, even when I'm annoying, on top of all the problems you're facing." Maxon smiled at this. "Now we're dealing with the castes. The problems that you are solving aren't yours, they're Illéa's. It's not your fault that the castes were formed hundreds of years ago, and now we're having issues. And yet, you're the only king in our history who is finally addressing and successfully tackling these matters. That's something you can be proud of forever, no matter what happens."

I slowly kissed Maxon, my eyes fluttering shut as his lips met mine. I drew circles on his muscular back as Maxon planted kisses below my jaw, then on my neck. I fingered his soft, golden hair while Maxon kissed my collarbone, making his way back to my lips. I couldn't think straight; I was completely immersed in the moment.

We finally came apart, grinning affectionately. My mind traveled back to being pregnant. We'd soon be a family of three. I couldn't help but lay a hand on my stomach, imagining a little baby resting there. My happy ending was really coming together. It wasn't imaginary; this was real. I couldn't dream up a fantasy better than my life. With all its ups and downs, this was perfect. And this would always be my story.


	27. Celebrate

**Hello readers!**

 _WannaGoMate Review:_

"I feel like I have been waiting FOREVER for this moment! Now I feel content and happy :)."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Yay! I'm glad you're satisfied.

 _bja133 Review:_

"No pregnancy test or blood test? straight to an ultra sound? Really, I think it would be hard to keep something like this secret with so much staff and security around."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I don't know much about pregnancy, so forgive me for making small logical errors. I don't even know what comes before the ultrasound! Also, many people choose to keep their pregnancy secret until a few months in, just to solidify the situation.

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Lovely chapter Maxon will be over the moon when she tells him she is pregnant. Great idea to tell him on is birthday. Thank you for the update and your comment to update regularly. I think I posted my previous comment in chapter one my wifi was playing up."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for the support! No worries about the extra comment.

 _lav Review:_

"OMG! YESS! THis chapter is sooo good! please update!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I love the enthusiasm! Thank you for commenting!

 _Guest Review:_

"SOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOD"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story.

 _Millyna Review:_

"You have a quite lovely writing style that reminds me of Kiera Cass a lot. I just skimmed through the first chapter (idk how I've missed your fic haha), and it's quite clear that you put effort into continuing the story of the books. :)"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

This means a lot to me! Thanks.

 _Payton Review:_

"I love this chapter. I'm so excited for America"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

This _is_ very exciting! Thank you for commenting.

 **Thank you all for the love! Every kind comment touches my heart. This chapter is adapted from the last chapter of Kiera Cass's** **Happily Ever After** **, so it'll be pretty similar if you've already read the book. Enjoy!**

Half asleep, I swatted at a tickle on my shoulder. It happened again, and I instinctively rolled away. The tickle returned, traveling across my back.

 _Oh._ It wasn't a random breeze, or another feather that had escaped from my pillow. Those were kisses.

I smiled to myself as Maxon brushed away a lock of my hair to find a new place to kiss. Waking up to the feeling of Maxon's breath on my skin reminded me of how we ended up knotted in these sheets in the first place. I giggled as his mouth hit a ticklish spot on my back.

"Good morning, darling," he whispered.

"Good morning."

"I was wondering," he began, murmuring the words into my cheek as I rolled over. "Seeing as it's my birthday, do you think we could get away with spending the entire day in bed?"

I smiled and forced my sleepy eyes open. "And who will run the country?"

"No one. Let it fall to pieces, so long as I have my America in my arms." His hair was the perfect mess, and he was so warm that every last particle in my body wanted nothing more than to stay here with him.

It was completely fascinating to me the way that love grew. I kept thinking that I'd find a way to give him all that I had, but then I'd learn a new quirk, hear a new story, or go through a new experience, and my heart swelled.

"But what about the party we spent weeks planning?" I complained. He propped up his head on his hands.

"Hmm. Okay. We'll take a ten minute break to check out the party and come right back." Maxon wrapped his arms around me, and I laughed as he covered me with kisses. We were so distracted we didn't even hear the butler open the door.

"Your Majesty, there's a call from-" Before he could finish, Maxon chucked his pillow at him. The butler retreated into the hall, pulling the door shut behind him.

There was a pause before a muffled voice filtered in. "Sorry, sir."

I'd gotten used to the lack of privacy since I had started living in the palace, and as far as awkward moments went, this was one of the better ones. I covered my mouth, trying to contain my laughter. When Maxon saw my smirk, he smiled too.

"Wow. I guess that answers my question."

I sat up to kiss his cheek and immediately felt a rush of dizziness. "Oh!"

"Are you alright?"

"Mm," I mumbled, covering my mouth. "Sat up too quickly." He ran his hand over my back, and I leaned into him.

"What time is the party, again?"

"Six. Everyone's coming, even my mom," I replied. Maxon's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, then it'll really be a party!"

I swatted him. "Are you ever going to let it go? It was _one_ time!"

"She danced in the fountain on New Year's Eve, America," he said, a childish amusement lighting up in his eyes. "It was amazing, and I will never let it go."

I sighed. "Anyway, don't be late. I'm going to get dressed, and I'll see you at breakfast."

"Okay." I pulled the sheet off of the bed as I stood, wrapping it around me. Maxon laid back and watched me go. "Of all your dresses, that's my favorite," he grinned.

I bit my lip and took one last look at Maxon before opening the door that led to my suite. There was no way I was ever going to have enough of him.

Mary, my last original maid, was waiting for me. She was used to seeing me walk back from Maxon's room or watch him bolt out of mine, but it was that knowing smirk that got me every time.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," she greeted me with a curtsy. "Have a good night, then?"

"Wipe that smile off your face," I teased, tossing the sheet at her and running to the bathroom.

* * *

I'd been worried about the cut of my dress, but it fit spectacularly. Heads turned when I walked into the party. I tried to accept the attention graciously, though being in the spotlight still took some getting used to.

May rushed to my side. "You look so pretty, Ames!"

"Thank you. You clean up pretty well, yourself." I touched one of her perfectly placed curls and marveled at how well my sister had adjusted to life as a royal. Not that I was surprised. May had always been charming in public, and since she and the family had moved to Angeles, she'd immediately become a darling. While many pictures of me would be published tomorrow, there would be twice as many of May.

"You feeling okay?" she asked.

"Just a little distracted. You go have fun. I need to make sure everything's running smoothly."

"Have fun? I'm on it!" She dashed off, waving to people I was positive she didn't even know, sparkling all over. The party was in full swing by now, and it looked like the guests were enjoying themselves. The decor was simple, the lighting was lovely, and the musicians were doing an excellent job. I hoped Maxon was pleased.

I made my way across the floor, sampling some hors d'oeuvres on my way. None of the food seemed terribly appealing, though. Maxon's favorites weren't necessarily mine. I just had to trust that everyone else would enjoy the selection.

I rose up on my toes, scanning the room. If Maxon had been listening to me, he ought to be around here by now. I didn't find him, but I did see Marlee.

She rushed over as soon as she saw me, leaving Carter talking to some of the guards.

"The party is amazing, America!" she gushed, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks! I'm trying to find Maxon. Have you seen him?" I asked. She turned to look with me.

"I did see him come in, but I have no idea where he is now."

"Hmm. I'll have to do a lap. How's Kile?"

Marlee smiled anxiously. "Good. I'm trying to get used to letting his nanny put him down." I adored Kile, the only male allowed into the Women's Room without expressly asking for permission.

"I'm sure he's doing fine, Marlee, and it'll do you good to spend some time with Carter alone." She nodded.

"You're right! We're both having so much fun. Just you wait and see. It's hard letting them go, even for a little while."

I smiled. "I can only imagine. Enjoy some of the food, and I'll see you later."

"All right." She gave me another kiss and made her way back to Carter.

I looped around the room, searching for my husband when I finally saw him. My heart lit up. Not simply because I was happy to find him, but because he was talking to Aspen. They were deep in conversation, and I moved closer to come up behind them.

"How was your first year?" Aspen was asking Maxon. "Has it been rough?"

"The marriage hasn't been so hard as the duties," Maxon answered. "It's been a lot, asking America to be queen, but she's been amazing." I smiled to myself.

"Do you fight?"

"Are you kidding? That's what we're best at!" He and Aspen shared a laugh. I would be offended, but it was true. We were good at arguing. Still, that had died down a lot.

"I don't know why it seems like such a big deal," Aspen said, his laughter fading. "Lucy and I wanted to get married for so long. Why does it feel so overwhelming now that we are?" I'd been overjoyed when the couple finally tied the knot a month ago.

"It's the title." Maxon took a sip of champagne. "It's scary to be a husband. It feels like there's more to lose. I worry about the title more than being called king, honestly."

"Really?"

"Really." Aspen was quiet, considering this. "Cheers!" The two lifted their glasses and drank. Maxon turned and broke into a sunrise of a smile.

"There you are, my dear!" He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you. This really is the best party I've ever had."

"You did well, Mer," Aspen added.

"Thank you both very much." I turned to Maxon. "I need to steal you away for a bit."

"Of course. We'll talk more later," Maxon promised Aspen and followed me from the room.

"This way," I instructed, pulling his strong arm.

"Perfect," he said as we walked out to the garden. "A break from the madness!" I giggled, putting my head on his shoulder.

Without instruction, he led me to our bench. We sat, him facing the forest and me facing the palace.

"Champagne?" he offered, bringing over his glass.

"No thanks." He took a sip himself and sighed contentedly. "This was a wonderful choice. Truly, America, this was the best birthday I could've hoped for. Well, second best. I still would've liked the option I came up with this morning."

I smiled. "Maybe next year."

"I'll hold you to it," he chuckled. I took a steadying breath.

"Listen, I know we have a whole night ahead of us, but I wanted to give you your birthday present."

"But darling, you didn't need to get me anything," Maxon protested. "Every day with you is a gift." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Well, I hadn't planned on getting you a gift, but something presented itself, and here we are.

"All right," he said, placing his glass on the ground. "I'm ready. Where is it?"

"That's the only problem," I started. My hands began to tremble slightly. "It won't actually arrive for another seven or eight months." He smiled but squinted.

"Eight months? What in the world could take eight-" As his words drifted away, so did his eyes, leaving my face to focus on my stomach. He seemed to expect me to look different already.

I'd done my best to hide everything - the nausea, tiredness, and sudden distaste for food. He stared on and on and I waited for him to smile, or laugh, or jump up and down. But he sat there, frozen to the point that it started to frighten me.

"Maxon?" I reached out to touch his leg. "Maxon, are you alright?" He nodded, still watching my stomach. His eyes filled with tears.

"Isn't that remarkable? I suddenly love you a hundred times more," he said quietly and in awe. "I didn't think it was possible to find love for a person I don't know at all." He finally looked up at me. "Are we really going to have a baby?"

"Yes," I breathed, welling up too. His eyes lit up.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked excitedly.

"Too soon to tell," I said through happy tears. "There's not much the doctor can tell yet except that someone is definitely there."

Maxon placed a gentle hand on my tummy. "We'll shorten your work days, of course, or we can cut them completely if we must. We could have more maids on call."

"Don't be silly. Mary and Rosette are plenty. Besides, you know my mother will want to be here, and Marlee and May will be around. I'll have too many people taking care of me!"

"As you should." I threw back my head and laughed. Maxon cleared his throat and wiped away his tears. "I'm assuming this is our secret."

"For now," I said brightly.

"All the same, now I definitely feel like celebrating." He scooped me up, rushing me back inside. I couldn't stop laughing. I peeked up at his expression, and Maxon looked hopeful and excited. I knew we were only just getting to the best parts of our lives.


	28. Debate

**Hi everyone! (I'm _finally_ back...)**

 _lav Review:_

"Please update soon. Every time I see that you have updated, my heart fills with joy. Thanks for writing this story! Your talented skills make me so glad that I even picked up the selection. Thanks!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

This comment is very special to me. It is so meaningful for me to know that I bring some joy to your day. Thank you for reviewing!

 _lav Review:_

"when is the next update?"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Eek! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update.

 _Guest Review:_

"Yessssssssssssssssssssssss"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for commenting!

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Great chapter although it was adapted from The Ever After book it still remains one of my favourites. Thank you for the update a given us this lovely chapter you are so considerate to your readers."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter.

 _WannaGoMate Review:_

":) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)! That's all I need to say."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Yay! Thanks for the enthusiasm.

 **Thank you to all who are reading my story! I really appreciate the support. I feel so guilty that it's been almost a month since I last updated. I have a _lot_ going on, so I hope that you all can understand. It was too ambitious of me to start writing two FanFiction stories at the same time (I'm also writing one for To All the Boys I've Loved Before). I now have to balance my school and extracurricular activities/sports commitments with two writing commitments. I value your support and patience with my totally inconsistent writing uploads. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Maxon organized the stack of papers on his desk, clearing his throat. "Are we ready to begin?"

Our group of advisors nodded collectively. This afternoon, we were having a meeting about the best way to merge the Fives and Sixes together. The Sixes and Sevens had been combined two months ago, and so far, the plans were moving forward steadily.

"First of all, we are on track to dissolve the castes completely in less than a year's time," Maxon began. "I'd like to thank all of you for understanding our vision of a casteless Illéa and helping Queen America and I accomplish that. The finish line is in sight." Maxon's short speech received scattered applause and nods of affirmation from the advisors.

The conference continued smoothly. We discussed how the matter could be dealt with so that Fives would rebel minimally.

"Naturally, the Fives will feel like they are being demoted," I spoke clearly. "As any caste would, they may feel annoyed to be merged with the old Sixes, Sevens, and Eights. Over time, stereotypes have blossomed like poisonous flowers. People with the higher caste think they are better than those with the lower one. To promote equality, I suggest that we host events where people from different former castes can get to know each other. Once they have met each other, played games together, and formed bonds, people can gain new perspectives and respect one another." I sat back in my chair, lightly placing a hand on my protruding stomach.

"Where would these events be held?" asked Sir Connelly dubiously.

I answered him smoothly. "At the palace, of course." Some of the advisors shifted in discomfort.

Finally, Lady Reina spoke up. "Isn't there a safety issue there, Your Majesty?"

"I don't understand you're concern. We have parties at the palace all the time, and this would be a productive gathering."

"But they could start a riot..." Lady Reina mumbled.

"Why would they start a riot?" I asked, fighting to control my tone. "We're _helping_ them. If the people of Illéa knew that we are directly trying to help them as individuals, they'd work together with the government for a better outcome." Maxon put his warm hand over mine, sensing my agitation and trying to calm me down. I glared at him, challenging my husband to oppose me.

"I'm not sure about this," Sir Connelly started hesitantly. "Like Lady Reina suggested, inviting strangers to these events could compromise the safety of the King and Queen. Also, it would certainly be expensive to hold many of these occasions."

My eyes narrowed. "Thousands of people in Illéa are starving," I said quietly. "Thousands don't have homes and struggle to keep their children, their loved ones, alive. As royals, we are served decadent meals, sleep on the softest beds, and wear beautiful garments. It is our _duty_ ," I took a deep breath to release some anger, "to use our fortune in a way that supports Illéa. I don't care if I'm served stale bread and cheese for the next five years of my life. The country should come before our high life."

An uneasy silence filled the room. "Well, that is a great idea that Queen America brought to the table," Maxon said, trying to cut through the tension of the space. "We can discuss plans further tomorrow. Please meet here at eleven o'clock sharp. This meeting is adjourn." The group bowed to us and walked out of the room.

I couldn't believe it. Maxon wasn't agreeing to my idea; he was putting a pin in it. None of them understood. The only way to help the poorer people of our country was to empathize with them, to get to know them and help them build connections with others.

I stalked towards the door, but Maxon grabbed my shoulder before I could exit the room. "America, are you okay?" he asked gently. I clenched my jaw.

"That group of advisors knows _nothing_ ," I hissed. "They're so obsessed with old views, they don't know how to make forward progress."

"Ames, you can introduce an idea, but you can't make them all accept it," Maxon reasoned. I shrugged and started to leave. "Wait, America. Are you sure you're fine?"

I closed my eyes in exasperation and turned back around. "I never said I was fine, Maxon. But I'm definitely better than the former Eights dying on the streets because they aren't welcomed by the other members of their temporary caste."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

I spun back around and left the Meeting Room.

* * *

I felt drained after getting so worked up about the caste issue, so I headed up to my suite for a nap. I changed into a comfortable maternity nightgown and cozied up under the sheets of my bed.

After about twenty minutes of resting, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said sleepily.

Maxon peeked his head through the doorway, smiling when he saw me in bed. "Can I join you?" I nodded indifferently.

After changing out of his suit, Maxon slid into my bed. "I wanted to talk to you about the meeting today," Maxon said softly. "I'm-"

"It's okay," I interrupted. "Maxon, I'm pregnant and hormonal. I stand by my idea, but I shouldn't have become so impatient."

"You don't have to come to the meetings if you don't want to," Maxon said tenderly.

I frowned. "Are you kicking me out?"

"No! Of course not. In fact, I think your plan to host events at the palace is brilliant. It's unfamiliar, that's all." I couldn't hide a proud smile. "I simply don't want you feel pressured to work while you're tired. You know, while you're pregnant and all."

"I'm fine," I promised.

"Have you been thinking of any baby names?" Maxon asked curiously.

"We don't know the gender."

"But you must have _some_ ideas," he said, staring dreamily at the ceiling.

I giggled. "You clearly do. What are you imagining?"

"If it's a girl, what do you think of Edelweiss?" he proposed. "We both love the gardens, and the edelweiss is a flower. Also, Edel is a cute nickname."

"I don't know," I mused. "It doesn't really sound like a name to me. I like how you're thinking, though."

"Okay. For a boy, I like Andrew or Aaron."

"Those are nice," I agreed. "Now we just need to know whether we're having a girl or boy."

A comfortable silence settled between us. We were both envisioning a future family, and I felt myself dropping off to a slumber. A minute later, I murmured, "Thanks for coming up, Maxon. I'm glad you're here."

A half smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Any time, my love."


	29. Double

**Hello!**

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Great chapter I love how you detailed information about the discussion. You have portrait America's character do well and Maxon compassion, for her, is so warm. Excellent writing I get very excited when I see an update thanks."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

 _lav Review:_

"This chapter was really good! Nice job! I reallly like how you are letting Maxon and America decide on a baby name. I really like how not rushed this story is, but I feel like maybe at one time you could realese two chapters? Only if you have time though. Thanks for all you do!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you very much for commenting! If it's what you prefer, I could release two chapters at a time. However, you would have to wait a little longer for me to finish both chapters before publishing. I might try it out sometime!

 _icecweam241424 Review:_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY !"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you! It was my birthday when I published the fourth chapter.

 **Have a wonderful Thanksgiving! I'm so grateful for the privilege to write on FanFiction and have so many kind supporters. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Do you want to come to my check up today?" I asked Maxon at breakfast. "We get to see a scan of the baby inside."

"Absolutely!" he agreed excitedly. "What time?"

"Half an hour after breakfast. It shouldn't take too long."

"I'm in." He leaned toward me and kissed my cheek. After we separated, I speared a strawberry with my fork. It looked red and juicy, but I felt queasy just thinking about eating it. I was getting used to the new food aversions that came with pregnancy.

Maxon and I walked to the hospital wing after breakfast. Celine answered the door, as usual, and we greeted her with a smile. "Dr. Ashlar is right inside," she assured us pleasantly. I dipped my head to her gratefully as Maxon and I stepped in.

"Good morning, Your Majesties," Dr. Ashlar said warmly when he saw us enter.

"Good morning, sir," Maxon replied. I squeezed my husband's hand, excited yet nervous to see what was going on inside.

"Queen America, please take a seat on the bed so I can perform the small check up." I nodded, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed. He asked me some basic questions on how the pregnancy was going, which I answered easily. "Please lay down now," Dr. Ashlar advised, setting up the Ultra-Sound.

My heart was beating as quickly as the fluttering of a hummingbird's wings. I gently set my head down on the pillow while Maxon looked on eagerly. Like before, Dr. Ashlar rubbed gel on my stomach and studied the image that came up. He leaned into the computer, as if it whatever he saw couldn't be true. My stomach was in knots with worry.

"Um...Dr. Ashlar?" I said weakly. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is just fine, Your Majesty." Dr. Ashlar shook his head, chuckling. "This is big news! The two of you are expecting twins."

My eyebrows shot up to the ceiling. "Twins!?" I repeated in disbelief.

Maxon took my hand in his, wonder lighting up his handsome face. "Twins," he echoed, awestruck.

"Yes," Dr. Ashlar confirmed, smiling. "You can see the two separate bodies on the computer." The doctor turned the computer so we could see the screen, and he pointed out two heads, four legs, and four arms.

"Every part is so tiny and cute," I laughed, tears of elation streaming down my cheeks.

"You're amazing, Ames." Maxon clasped my hand tightly. "I still can't believe we're having twins."

"I know."

"I was questioning whether I'd be ready to be a father to one child, but now we have to parent _two_? How can we do it?" I started to see real worry seep into Maxon's soft features.

Now would be as good a time as any to talk about our parenting plan. "Dr. Ashlar, thank you so much for the check up. This is big news, and I think Maxon and I need to talk about it upstairs."

"Of course, Your Majesties. Congratulations! Please don't stay away for too long."

"I'll be back soon," I promised. Maxon gently helped me out of the hospital bed as if I was a delicate doll.

"I can walk," I pointed out, rejecting his extended arm as we left the room. He glanced backward at Dr. Ashlar, rolling his eyes.

* * *

I ignored Maxon's knowing smirk as I struggled to walk up the last flight of stairs. This now took way more energy than it used to.

"Need any assistance, my queen?" Maxon asked playfully. I was sure he already knew how I'd respond.

"Not at all," I replied briskly, though my heavy breathing kind of ruined the effect. We finally reached the king and queen's suites, and I collapsed on my bed in an exhausted heap.

Maxon calmly sat down next to me, making a show of appearing totally cool and collected.

"Shut up," I grumbled, swatting at his shoulder. "You're not the one who's pregnant."

"True," Maxon didn't argue, but laughter danced in his eyes.

"Now, what were you saying about not being sure about handling two kids?" I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

Maxon shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I don't know, I just have no idea how to be a father. My own father certainly didn't set the best example." Regret flashed in his eyes. "I'm not worried that I'll _become_ him anymore," my husband clarified. "I'm worried that being myself won't be enough."

My brows furrowed, and I straightened. "Maxon, of course you'll be enough. You're so sweet; it'll come effortelssly to you. You're probably going to be so lenient, we're going to have to hire the strictest nanny in Illéa to make up for it," I said, giggling.

"No strict nannies allowed!" Maxon declared, laughing with me.

"We should set some ground rules, though. Obviously, they'll all apply later on when the kids are older. First, rules at the dinner table. No dessert until dinner is finished?" I proposed.

Maxon nodded in agreement. "Ask to be excused from the table, and always remember to say 'please' and 'thank you' to the staff."

"Start eating when everyone at the table has been served."

"Chew with your mouth closed."

"Okay. We'll discuss more as the kids grow, but we can do this. We just need to make sure that we're always on the same page about bed time and rules. That's so that the kids don't get different answers from either of us."

"Got it." Maxon broke into a smile.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You're such a natural," he chuckled. "I had no reason to doubt us."

"Well, I do have the experience of growing up in a big family."

Maxon grinned. "I seem to recall you telling me on our first date that you wanted a big family." A blush rose to my cheeks, tinging them with pink.

"I was trying to scare you off," I said haughtily.

"Sure," Maxon teased, reaching out to tickle me.

I pushed his hands away, giggling. "Stop," I whined, laughing uncontrollably.

"So, you have no interest left in more babies?" Maxon asked slyly, moving his thumb from my hips to my collar bone.

My breathing hitched. "We'll see," I murmured. "There's a possibility that I could make it work."

"Good," Maxon whispered, smiling. He brushed his finger down my nose, and I felt my heart rate slow as I relaxed. With his other hand, Maxon gently combed his fingers through my red locks, making sure not to catch them in tangles. I fell asleep in moments, a contented smile on my lips.


	30. Welcome

**Hello!**

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"I thoroughly enjoyed this chapter and this story. it was well written the surpraise of them finding out they are having twins. Then America calmimg talk and giving him all the encouragement of being able to become a good father to the twins. The way you display the love between them is so cute and realistic. Thank you for the update."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, and I really appreciate the kind words you write for every one of my chapters.

 _WannaGoMate Review:_

"This was so cute and fluffy! I loved reading it."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for commenting.

 _lav Review:_

"Oh my god! What a great chapter! I really like that you make the characters really interesting! Can't wait to see what happens next! Also, could you try making the next updated chapter longer? Thanks for everything!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for your kindness! This chapter will be a little longer, and thank you for reviewing!

 **I hope you're all having a lovely morning, afternoon, or evening. Please enjoy this chapter! The length of time between my updates is finally under a week! We're finally at the birth of the twins.**

I felt a mild popping sensation and a sudden gush of fluid. I dropped the book I was reading in bed.

"Are you all right, miss?" Mary asked, a concerned expression playing across her face.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," I whispered, frozen in place.

"America, what is it?" Mary rushed to my side and placed a delicate hand on my forehead.

"No, I'm okay. My water just broke," I said. The excitement started to kick in, and I let out a childish squeal. "My water broke, it's happening!

"That's fantastic, America! Let's get you to the hospital wing at once."

"Okay," I agreed. "Can someone call for Maxon to join me there? He's in a meeting with the advisors right now."

"Yes. I'll have a guard summon him." Mary helped me out of bed and handed me shoes. I smiled gratefully and slipped into the comfortable flats. She stepped out of my bedroom briefly to ask the guard to tell Maxon the news.

I felt as if my nerves were electrified as I walked down to the health center with Mary. I couldn't help the flurry of excitement that tingled in my fingertips. Finally, we reached the hospital. I changed into a hospital gown, scrubbed my hands clean, and got settled in the bed.

Dr. Ashlar smiled affably at me. "Queen America, it looks like everything should go smoothly. I'm not going to have to do much, but here's what you should expect. The timing and intensity of your contractions will increase as you get closer to the delivery stage. The length of the whole process is different for every woman. I'll be here ensuring that you and the baby are healthy at all times, but your body knows what to do."

I nodded in thanks. The hospital door burst open and Maxon ran in. His golden hair was tousled, and he was panting lightly from sprinting the whole way. His face lit up when he saw me lying in bed. "America! You're amazing, darling, you're amazing." Maxon came up to my side and squeezed my hand.

I grinned. "Thanks for rushing over."

"Of course, of course. I can't believe this is happening!" He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to even it out a little.

Suddenly, I felt pressure in my back. "Ow," I groaned. The pain moved to my lower abdomen, and I clenched my jaw.

"America, what's going on?" Maxon asked frantically. He quickly turned to Dr. Ashlar. "Is she okay?"

Dr. Ashlar nodded, calm as ever. "These are contractions. She's going into labor, and this is all completely normal and healthy."

Finally, the pressure released. I collapsed back on the bed. Maxon stroked my hair, something he did when he saw that I was stressed or tired. I smiled weakly. "Thanks. I'm okay."

Nothing happened for about thirty minutes. Maxon wouldn't leave my side. He requested a blanket for me, which was so soft and comforting. I curled up under the baby blue colored blanket to continue reading my book while Maxon read his own.

As I flipped a page, I felt the contraction grip me. It felt like a strangling hug from behind. I squeezed my eyes shut as it passed from my back to lower abdomen again.

"You're so strong, Ames," Maxon said supportively. "Squeeze my hand as hard as you can. It'll help." I grabbed his hand and made a fist around two fingers. Another contraction ripped through me, and I yelped in pain. I bit my lip until I tasted the drop of metallic blood on my tongue.

When the contraction passed, I took a deep breath. I glanced at Maxon, who looked as pale as a ghost. "Maxon? Are you good?"

He straightened up hastily. "Yes, totally. You're the one who should be receiving that question. Do you feel better now?"

"Yes. After it passes, I'm fine." Maxon still looked like he was in shock. "I know you better than this, though. What's up?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "Seeing you suffering is more painful than being whipped," he revealed honestly.

I smiled. It quickly turned into a grimace as the pain struck my back again. I doubled over, clutching my back. I whimpered as the contraction continued; I felt like it was ripping my insides apart.

"Oh, Ames," Maxon said quietly, exhaling slowly.

"Yuck," I said, massaging my temples with cold hands.

* * *

"Queen America, you are fully dilated at ten centimeters," Dr. Ashlar said a half hour later. "You're going to have to push the first baby out now."

"Okay," I panted, spreading apart my legs and tensing my body to push.

"Keep going," Dr. Ashlar told me. "You're doing very well."

"You're remarkable, America," Maxon agreed. "Keep it up. Is there anything you need?"

"For my babies to come out already," I said breathlessly. I laughed feebly, and Maxon chuckled too.

"Try to push harder," the doctor advised softly.

I squeezed my core; this almost felt like constipation. I shook the thoughts from my head and squeezed again. I felt like I would burst with the amount of effort I was putting into this.

"Oh my God!" Maxon said excitedly.

"What?" I moaned, pushing again.

"We can see the head!"

The news motivated me to flex my core again, pushing more of the body out. "You're very close, Your Majesty. One more push!" He got closer to me and squatted in a position where he would be able to catch the baby.

"One...more," I grunted, using the last of my energy to push the whole body out. Dr. Ashlar caught the baby swiftly.

"She's a girl," he smiled, wrapping her in a blanket and handing my baby to me.

I cradled her against my chest. "She's beautiful," I breathed. Her hazel eyes were barely open, her dark brown tuft of hair was adorable, and her little red body was precious. She let out her first cry a moment later. Tears glistened in my eyes, and I let one roll down my cheek. "That's the most musical sound I've ever heard."

"America, she's angelic," Maxon said, his eyes shining with love. "Look at her tiny fingers," he noticed, tears running freely down his face.

"Eadlyn," I said decisively. "Her name is Eadlyn Helena Margarete Schreave. Eady for short."

"Perfect," Maxon smiled.

"I'm a mother," I said in amazement.

"I'm a father," Maxon gasped. We both laughed.

I felt my core squeeze again. "Another one's coming," I whispered hoarsely. I passed Eadlyn to Maxon, and he gracefully accepted her. Maxon looked like a natural, holding the the baby with her neck on his shoulder so her head would be lifted. "I can't do it," I groaned, trying to find the energy to push out another baby. "I can't, I can't."

"It'll be over soon," Dr. Ashlar soothed me. "I need you to push now."

I cried out with the pain of squeezing my center. Everything was pulling apart to make way for the new body. Maxon looked more distressed than ever.

"The head is visible," Dr. Ashlar shared steadily. I gave everything I had for one last push, grinding my teeth as Dr. Ashlar caught the baby again. "He's a boy. The twins are seven minutes apart. Congratulations, Your Majesties."

I sighed with relief and took him against my chest. His cry, a battle for breath, was adorable.

"Wonderful," Maxon smiled. "Ahren?"

I nodded. "Ahren Shalom Schreave." I cuddled with both babies, two new humans that we had created. "Welcome to the world," I whispered to them. Eadlyn started bawling, which made me laugh. I led her mouth to my breast, and she began to suck my milk from it. My gaze met Maxon's, and we both grinned.

"I love you," he said, kissing my cheek gently. "I love our family."

"I love our family, too."


	31. Miles

**Hello, readers!**

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Awesome chapter, you wrote the birth of the twins very well it was realistic and detailed. I love the support that Maxon gave to America you capture his reactions has a first-time father Very well. Appreciate the fast update thank you."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for the support! I'm glad the chapter was realistic.

 _lav Review:_

"Aww! This chapter was soo cute! I literally can't even describe how awesome this chapter was! I wouldn't be suprised if you worte your own book! I can't wait for the next update! Hopefully it will be soon! Thanks for making this chapter long too. I really love how you show the excitment of America and Maxon as they become parents and welcome their little ones into the world. Keep up the great work, and I look forwrd to the next update!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for commenting! I'm so touched that you think I could write my own book, and it's been a dream of mine for a while. Thanks!

 _Guest Review:_

"I love this chapter so much! Dang, that was a fast update! Did they ever talk about baby names? Good job!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

They brainstormed baby names a little in the chapter _Debate_ , but it wasn't a big thing. Thank you for reviewing!

 _Payton Ladner Review:_

"I love that chapter it's so real! I feel like their family is complete!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Yay! Thanks for the support.

 _Rowena Kiara Review:_

"Great chapter, loved how you wrote it. Can't wait for the next"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you! I'm glad you're liking the story.

 _goodwillabassad Review:_

"LOVE IT BETTER THAN THE BOOK HAPPILY EVER AFTER"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Honestly, I started crying with happiness as I read this comment. I was sitting around at home doing nothing, and this made me stand up, get my laptop, and start writing. I can't believe that my own writing could even come close to a professional author's work. Thank you for the love!

 **Thank you for your heartwarming comments! I appreciate each and every one of you for reading and supporting me. This chapter is going to be full of drama!**

After singing a lullaby, I kissed Eadlyn's forehead tenderly. Her peaceful sleeping expression brought a smile to my lips. Ahren, in a crib next to hers, was gazing up at me with wide brown eyes. Even at two months, he was quiet and observant. Tears pricked at my eyes; I could already see his resemblance to Maxon. I kissed Ahren's head and closed the door to their room softly, sighing with relief when neither broke out crying at my absence.

Usually, Maxon returned from evening meetings at around seven o'clock, just in time to say good-night to the babies. I was surprised that he hadn't come by today. Tiptoeing across the hall to make sure nothing disturbed Eadlyn or Ahren, I walked into my suite. Mary and Rosette were drawing a bath for me.

"Hello, ladies," I greeted them. The young women broke into smiles when they saw me leaning on the door frame of the bathroom.

"Hello, America!" they chorused cheerfully. "Are you ready for a bath after a long day?"

"I'd love to, but I think I want to do something for Maxon first. His meetings are going later than usual, so I thought we could do something like play a board game in the Observatory."

"That's a lovely idea," Rosette agreed sweetly. "Do you want us to help you get ready?"

"Thank you for offering, but you two can take a break for the night," I said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you, America," Rosette smiled.

"Good night," Mary said amiably as the two walked out.

I quickly took off my makeup, using a wipe to remove mascara and foundation. After my face was clean and makeup-free, I found my most comfortable knit sweater dress in my closet and pulled it over my head. A wave of comfort washed over me like warm water. I threw on a pair of black slip-ons and stepped back outside of my room.

I didn't know how long Maxon's meeting would last, so I quickly grabbed a board game to set it up in the Observatory with some cute candles. _Found_ was a classic Illéan game with the object of gaining the most cards with pictures of the country's artifacts.

A guard opened the grand doors of the Observatory for me, nodding to me as I walked in. Every time I entered the space, a feeling of wonder swept over me. A section of the ceiling, probably a hundred by a hundred feet, was made completely of thick glass. The stars twinkled brightly against the inky night sky, leaving me breathless with marvel.

Seeing something so vast and constant put my life into perspective; everything around me and all of my problems truly were on such a small scale. I could affect the country, perhaps even the world, but not the stars.

I had fallen in love with the Observatory months ago and requested some couches and a table to be brought up, so I set up Maxon and my game there. I decided to wait on lighting tea candles until Maxon was coming, but I brought out two glasses with a bottle of red wine and set it down on the table for us.

I left the set-up and walked down to the Meeting Room to see if Maxon was still there. I could hear a heated argument from the other side of the door and debated entering, but figured it would be pointless. I didn't know what they were even discussing.

I made small talk with a guard outside the Meeting Room until I heard Maxon's voice rise above the others.

"Fine! I'll do it! I'm done." He jerked the door open and stalked out. I quickly stepped by his side.

"Maxon, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Hey, America," he said wearily, robotically kissing me on the cheek.

"What's wrong?" I repeated gently.

"It's nothing," he muttered, and I decided not to press him further.

"The twins are in bed, so I thought you and I could do something tonight," I said tentatively.

"Yeah?" Maxon ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't make eye contact with me or slow his pace to hear what I had to say.

I brushed it off, knowing he was stressed. "I set up a board game for us to play in the Observatory."

"It sounds nice, but I should get some work done." The words stung, especially after my excitement to create a special night for us.

I walked ahead of Maxon and clasped his muscular shoulders firmly, getting him to stop walking. "Maxon, I don't know what's wrong, but I think the last thing you need right now is more work. Let's just relax, okay?"

He bit his lip and looked like he wanted to argue, but then thought better of it. "Okay," he said, barely audibly.

I hugged Maxon snugly, trying to send warmth to him. He wrapped his arms around me, but it felt distant. He was miles away from this moment. It didn't feel like my Maxon at all.

* * *

We headed up to the empty Observatory, and I led Maxon to our spot on the couches. "You're not wearing makeup," he noticed.

My jaw dropped in shock. "Excuse me, Maxon?" I hissed. "I put our kids to bed alone, changed, and set up a nice board game for us to play. You have made no positive comment, nothing at all."

"No, that's not what I-" Maxon interjected, but I cut him off.

"You don't tell me I look pretty or thank me for working to put this together, you point out that I'm not wearing makeup! I'm sorry if my natural face is just too ugly for you, but _I_ decide whether I do or don't wear makeup."

"America, that's not what I was saying." I raised my eyebrows. "I was just pointing a fact out, but I've told you before that I think you're beautiful with or without makeup."

"Right, you've told me before, but you're not going to say it now?"

"I'm sorry. I mean that you're perfect no matter what you wear." I wanted to believe that the words came from the bottom of Maxon's heart, but they seemed shallow. They seemed rehearsed, not genuine. "Let's just play the game," he said, sighing. I nodded and poured us both glasses of wine.

Playing _Found_ was more boring than being lectured. It was my favorite board game, and it was fun when I played it with Marlee recently. But Maxon made no effort to seem engaged or excited. He sipped the last of his second glass of wine, and I didn't object when he poured himself a generous third. Something was up, but I didn't want to make it worse.

By the time we reached the middle of the game, I was fed up. "God, Maxon, will you stop drinking and take less than ten minutes for your turn?"

Maxon placed a card down stiffly. "There."

"I'm done," I said, throwing my cards down and standing up from the couch. I sat right next to Maxon on his couch and glared at him. "Tell me what happened in the meeting." Maxon just stared into space, ignoring me. I squeezed his wrists desperately. "Tell me what happened in there that turned you into the biggest jerk!"

"It doesn't matter," Maxon mumbled.

"Tell me," I begged, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. I was more scared than angry. Maxon had never acted this way before. What had changed between us?

"I'm sorry," Maxon said uneasily. He drew himself away from me and closed his eyes. "I'm going to be leaving home for three months."

My eyes widened in shock, and I could feel more tears streaming down my cheeks uncontrollably. I wanted to deny it to myself, but it had to be true if this was how the news was making Maxon react. I could see something let go inside of Maxon, and his mask of indifference and hostility came off. Anger and regret flashed in his face, and he let himself cry with me.

"I'm sorry, Ames," he apologized, and it finally felt sincere. "I've been a complete idiot tonight. I was just trying to keep my emotions in check, because I could've strangled someone when I walked out of that Meeting Room."

I felt anger flare up inside of me as well. "Why are they making you leave? You can't leave for three months. That's absolutely ridiculous," I protested, massaging my temples. "The twins...you'll miss three months of their lives; you need to be around for their most developmental stages."

"I know, America. I tried to negotiate, but I couldn't handle anything else tonight." He enveloped me in a hug, and this time it felt real. "I can probably slim the time down, but they want me to go to Europe and figure out treaties with different nations so that Illéa's relationship with other countries stay strong. We need more allies."

I took in a shaky breath. "But what about _your_ relationship with your family?"

"I know. I'll try, America."

"Okay," I said in a small voice, and Maxon hugged me again. "But it's Christmas in two months!" I realized. "You can't be gone for Christmas."

"I know, Ames. I'll try to figure it out." We laid down on the velvet couch, my back against his chest so that I could hear the soft beating of his heart. Maxon's arms were looped around my stomach.

He leaned his neck toward my mouth and gave me a long, apologetic kiss. "I'm really, really, really sorry for trying to keep everything in and being so cold tonight. I thought if I could try to stop loving everything around me, it would be less painful to leave it all for so long."

"I didn't know you had such a dark side," I said, only half joking.

"And I'm sorry for the whole makeup thing. I don't want to make you insecure, and you really do look beautiful tonight-"

"Maxon, tonight was a rough night," I broke in. "Don't do that to me again, but I forgive you for now."

My husband breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay."

"And I have an idea. You may have to go to Europe, but you're going to stay with your family no matter what. If it comes to it, we'll join you."


	32. Bonds

**Hello!**

 _lav Review:_

"Awesome! You never dissapoint! Honetly every time I check to see an update, I get so happy when I see that you have updated. Your fan fics are amazing! Please don't stop writing them! Have you everconsdiered trying to update everyday? Like maybe small chapters? Many writers do that so just wondering if you have ever thought about that. Also I know this is a random question, but at wat age did you read the selction series? Thanks for everything! Keep uo the awesome work! Your literally at Kiera Cass's level! Keep going! Loooking forward to the next updat. Hooefully soon!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Aw, thank you so much for your kindness! Unfortunately, I don't think I could ever update everyday. I'm only thirteen; I have lots of homework and extracurriculars to juggle, and I love spending free time with my friends and family. That's why it takes me so long to update normal-size chapters. I think I'll start updating more often but shorter chapters. To answer your question, I read the Selection series at twelve years old and started writing this fanfiction a few months later. Thank you so much for the thoughtful comment and compliments! I can't believe you think I'm at Kiera Cass's level; it's surreal.

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"This is such a realistic chapter. It showed the dark side of Maxon that America has not experienced before she forgave him but, she is still thinking about his behaviour. I can't wait to hear what her idea is and to make sure that her family is not separated from Maxon. Thank you for the update."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you're excited.

 _Guest Review:_

""focus mister!" I love that :)"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for the support!

 _Guest Review:_

"It was a good book"

"It was an amazing book"

"It was amazing and really you should make another one with America and maxon"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Not gonna lie, I'm a little confused haha. Thanks for leaving a message.

 _MayMayday Review:_

"Is it over? Please do't let it be over. This honestly fills me with so much joy and I love that i have the same name as her sister, who is now a royal aunt? Do her parents know?"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

It's so cool that you and May share the same name! America's parents _definitely_ know; they moved in to a house closer to the palace (which Maxon bought as a gift to America). Thank you so much for commenting!

 _Guest Review:_

"are you ever gonna update?"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

To be honest, this hurts a little. I put a lot of time and energy into every chapter that I publish. I don't do it for money or a good grade, I do it because I love writing and am touched by all the positive feedback I receive. I never want my motive for writing to change (at least while I'm not a professional) - I don't start writing a chapter because I feel pressured to; I do it because I feel inspired. I'm sure no harm was meant by this comment, and it's still flattering that you want to read more of my story, but I don't appreciate the slightly abrasive tone of this message. Thank you for understanding.

 _Payton Review:_

"Please please please write another chapter! I can't stand the wait any longer! I love this series!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Aww, I'm sorry for the super long wait.

 _Guest Review:_

"Please write again soon! It's been too long! I love this too much for it to just disappear into the endless pit of other fanfics! I love the story!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for the love!

 **Thank you all for your patience with my** ** _long_** **break. I have a lot going on right now, and I hope you can understand. This update is very short, but I felt like I just** ** _had_** **to get something out. This super brief chapter is basically a teaser for what's to come (I will definitely update soon :) I appreciate the support and hope you enjoy!**

"It's settled," Maxon sighed, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair. "Our whole family is leaving in two months for a month-long trip to France. I can negotiate treaties with other European countries there."

"Okay," I replied, taking his warm hand. I flashed him a weary smile. "It'll work out, Maxon. It will."

"I hope so, Ames." My husband's eyes lit up as an idea crossed his mind. "You know what we should do today?"

"What?" I nudged him, grateful for his enthusiasm.

"We should visit your family. Your mom and May have been around, but I haven't seen Kenna, James, or Astra in a while. I'm sure everyone's dying to see the twins again, too."

"That's not a bad idea," I nodded. "Let me call my mom and see if we can go over later today."

We were in Maxon's private office, so he handed me the cell phone on his desk. I dialed my mom's number, but she didn't pick up. "I'll try May," I decided. The phone rang a couple times before May answered the call.

"Hey, May. It's America," I greeted my younger sister.

"I know, I know; we're on our way," she responded, sounding stressed.

"To where?" I asked, confused.

"To the palace! We're driving right behind the ambulance, so we'll get to you as soon as possible."

My brows knit with worry. "The ambulance?" I repeated. Maxon put a hand on my shoulder, noticing my increasing anxiety.

"Ames, don't you know what's going on?" May said desperately. "I thought Mom called you guys. Kenna just had a heart attack."

"What?" I shrieked, looking up at Maxon with wide eyes. "A _heart attack?_ " Maxon's mouth dropped.

"Yeah, she's unconscious right now." My eyes teared up. "I'm sorry to have to share the news, America. Kenna's strong. She'll be okay. I'll see you soon."

"Okay," I said, struggling with my breathing. "Love you."

"Love you."

I shut the phone off and gazed at the wall, zoning out. "What was that about, America?" Maxon asked me gently.

I let out a small sob before answering in a monotone voice. "Kenna just had a heart attack."

He shook his head wordlessly before leaning in to embrace me. I hugged him back tightly, crying into his shoulder and thinking about the one image I wanted out of my head: Kenna's freshly dug grave beside my father's.


	33. Gone

**Hello readers!**

 _NerdGirl007 Review:_

"You are an amazing author and I really admire what you're doing with this fic. I could not imagine one better than this. I am a little bit confused about the trip to France though. Is it for 1 or 3 months?"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:  
_ Thank you so much for your kindness! The trip to France was going to be three months for Maxon alone. However, he worked with the advisors to trim the time down down to one month so that his whole family could join him. Thank you for commenting!

 _lav Review:_

"DUN! DUN! DUN!

Hate the cliffhanger but love it at the same time. Thanks for the update. And I really hope Kenna lives!  
Thanks for all the joy you bring to us readers! hope to see an update soon!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate your continuous support.

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Thank you for the update, it might be a short chapter but, it is pack with drama and intrigue. You never fail to leave me wanting to read the next chapter urgently. I know you have a lot going on now but you never fail to deliver so I do understand."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for your understanding. I value your message!

 _WritingGoddess12 Review:_

"Oh my heart! This is such a good story. You do a great job of writing the characters to their true forms. Keep up the good work!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for the sweet review!

 _Anna Review:_

"I loved these so much! I only discover this series yesterday, still I somehow couldn't stop reading. Now that I've read them all, I'm kind of disappointed... I HAVE TO ACTUALLY WAIT TO READ THE NEXT ONE! I don't know I will take it. However, I'd gladly say that I would wait for years for an update than the series to have been written by anyone else."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much! This comment means more to me than I can express. I appreciate your patience, and I hope you enjoy future chapters!

 **Thank you all for reading my story! It's crazy to think that the first chapter of this story was published a little more than a year ago! I hope you enjoy.**

Dr. Ashlar's face was grim when he stepped out of the hospital's Emergency Room. Mom, May, Gerad, Maxon, and I had been anxiously waiting to hear the results about Kenna's condition. I was able to say hello to my older sister when they first moved her in, but we'd been waiting for forty minutes now. James had refused to leave her side.

"My ladies, my Queen, and my King..." The doctor trailed off, his voice trembling. I paled, and Maxon squeezed my hand. "It is unlikely that Lady Kenna will make a recovery." I let out a strangled sob. The very air I breathed was choking me. "She knows this," Dr. Ashlar continued, "and would like to see you all."

Maxon wrapped his arms around me, but I shoved him off and dashed into the Emergency Room. My mother, looking twenty years older, followed with May, Gerad, and Maxon. "Kenna?" I croaked, crouching next to her bed. My voice was barely more than a scratchy whisper. "Kenna?"

Mom sat next to me and took Kenna's hand, rubbing it with closed eyes. "My baby, my baby," she breathed.

"Hi," Kenna said softly. She tried to smile for us, but I could see the pain in her eyes. May was on the other side of me, stroking Kenna's hair and trying to be strong. Gerad was sitting next to her, miserable.

"It's too soon," I said, kissing my big sister on the cheek. "I love you." My mother, May, and Gerad echoed me.

"I love you, too," Kenna whispered. "I'll be okay. I've always wondered what it's like to dance on the clouds." Her words made me cry even harder, and I put my arms around Gerad and May. I couldn't imagine going through this at twelve years old, like my brother.

Maxon stepped closer. "I love you, too, Kenna," he said quietly. "I'm so lucky to call you my family." She nodded, weakly smiling at him in thanks.

James was on the other side of the bed, Kenna's fingers laced together with his. His head was bowed down, resting over her heart.

* * *

Kenna died an hour later after suffering a cardiac arrest. I cried with Mom, May, and Gerad for what felt like hours. Maxon was always there for me, by my side with open arms. After crying with my broken family, my whole body felt numb. I said my good-byes and retreated to my bedroom.

I lay down on my bed in a crumpled heap, sobbing without tears. My beautiful, caring big sister was gone.

I remembered a moment from our childhood. I was probably seven at the time, and it was winter. The toaster was broken, so we were eating cold bread and cheese. After I finished my share, I complained about being hungry. Mom and Dad scolded me for being ungrateful for the little we had. They were each eating a half portion of what my siblings and I received. After we cleaned up dinner, Kenna privately pulled me into our room and dug out half of her bread and cheese from her worn pocket. I accepted my sister's gift gratefully, but I hadn't truly appreciated her kindness.

Kenna was always a giver. But even as the queen, I couldn't give her life.

Maxon entered my room quietly, closing the door with a click. "America?" he asked tentatively, kicking off his shoes and lying next to me in bed. He didn't touch me; he was simply being with me.

I continued to sniffle, my head buried in a pillow. "How is it even possible, Maxon?" I cried, sobs racking my body. "How can she just be here one moment and gone the next? Love doesn't do anything or help anyone. It just makes you hurt."

Maxon started to say something, but he closed his mouth. I lifted my head off the pillow and stole a sideways glance at him. He was nodding. "I know America. I'm so, so sorry." He gently brushed his fingers through my hair, sending tingles down my spine. There was a single second that I forgot about everything - I was just absorbed in the moment, feeling Maxon's soft hands in my hair.

I immediately felt a ripple of guilt. I didn't deserve to be this comfortable. My sister just died. After having the harsh realization, I pulled away. My eyes watered, but Maxon let me be. Mary quietly entered the room and dropped off a grilled cheese sandwich. It was my favorite meal for when I wasn't feeling a hundred percent.

Seeing the sandwich triggered the memory of Kenna giving me her cold bread and cheese, and I started gulping for air. I couldn't stop gasping, and my tears made the world swim.

"America," Maxon said, his voice cracking. He sat up and lifted me onto his lap. I couldn't think; I couldn't breathe; I couldn't function. I let myself collapse in his arms, and Maxon just rubbed my back. A cocoon of warmth surrounded me. Maxon rubbed my back until I fell into a dreamless sleep, completely worn out.


	34. Apart

**Hey everyone!**

 _lav Review:_

"Oh nooo Kenna:'(

I really love all the chapters you done and man this just added on. honestly i cant even imagine myself not reading this fanfic. Congrats on your year anniversary. You have been providing us readers with joy for over a year now. How are we suppoesed to repay you. Like always, really looking forward to the next update. Thanks for everything that you do and keep up the awesome work. :)"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for this sweet comment! You repay me with every thoughtful, wonderful message. It's hard for _me_ to believe that this fanfiction has been so successful, and I'm so grateful to have your support.

 _ilovedarrycurtis Review:_

"I love this fanfic so much! I actually was forgot it was fanfic at first it was just that good. Please keep the story going!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for your kindness!

 _CambieP26 Review:_

"That... was so so sad! I just love this fanfiction series so much! I have already recommended it to all of my Selection loving friends! You are such an amazing writer. I can't believe you are so good! At only a year younger and an aspiring writer, I definitely don't think I'll ever be as good as you are. Please write more! I'm so excited to see the rest of your works!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for this touching comment! I have no doubt that you can absolutely become an amazing writer. My biggest tip is just to read a lot!

 _Virtue01Review:_

"A sad chapter but, it was filled with so much love and understanding. Kenna's relationship with America was what America is to May. Thank you for the update."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for your consistent love and support! I appreciate your review.

 **Thank you all for being here and reading my story! I hope you enjoy.**

Even though Kenna passed away three weeks ago, her death still felt like a twisted blade in my heart. I spent as much time as I could with my family and the twins, trying to shake off the dull pain wrapped around me like a cold blanket.

After putting Eadlyn and Ahren to sleep, I crawled into Maxon's bed. He was still in a meeting, but I was aching to feel his scent wash over me. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I couldn't hold back my tears. I cried until my throat felt raw, and then I started hiccuping and crying again.

I kept forgetting that Kenna was gone, only to have the truth slam into me at the next moment. After about ten minutes of lying in bed, Maxon came in. He did a double take when he saw me crying in his bed.

I quickly tried to dry my face, embarrassed that he had found me crying pathetically in his own bed.

"America..." Maxon's brow creased with worry, and he kicked off his shoes before lying down next to me in bed. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked quietly, his face an inch from mine.

"Would you draw on my back?" I said softly, swallowing a hiccup.

"Of course," he murmured, giving me a sympathetic smile. I rolled onto my back, and Maxon lifted my shirt. His finger swirled on my back and traced different shapes, the warm touch calming my grief.

"You've gotten a lot better at consoling crying women," I said, smiling weakly.

He grinned, proud to be praised. "A certain someone has provided me with many chances to learn." I rolled my eyes, nudging his shoulder playfully. I already felt some weight lifted from my shoulders.

"Oh, Ames, I forgot to tell you this. You need to ask your maids to start packing for the trip." I cocked my head to the side, confused. "We're going to France, remember? For a month."

I gasped. "Whoops, I totally forgot about the trip."

Maxon smirked. "We fly out in four days."

The sunny smile left my face. "Four days?"

Maxon nodded. "I know it's very soon, especially with all the grief you're dealing with, but I wasn't able to postpone the trip."

I bit my lip. "I don't know if I can make it, Maxon. There's no way I can leave my mom and the family right now."

Maxon looked stricken. "Really?"

"Well, yeah."

"But then I would have to leave you and the twins for a month," Maxon protested, running a hand through his hair.

I frowned. "You know I'd never want us to be apart, but I can't leave now. My sister just _died._ "

Maxon pulled away from me, looking distressed. "Do you mind heading into your room? I need to pack."

I raised my eyebrows, hurt. "Lionel can pack for you, and you don't even need to do it right now."

"I'm just going to get it done now," he mumbled, avoiding my eyes. I nodded, slipped out of his bed, and walked into my room without glancing back.

* * *

In the next few days before Maxon's flight, my husband and I didn't talk much. I knew he was upset that I didn't want to join him in France. I was disappointed too, but a small part of me was also worried. Maxon would be negotiating a treaty...if things backfired, he could get hurt. And how would our relationship take the blow of a month long separation? What if Maxon found someone else, and he was so bitter that he used rash judgement?

The possibilities haunted me. I couldn't stand the distance between us.

"Maxon?" I asked hesitantly, knocking on the door to his suite. I heard him walk up to the door before he opened it for me.

"Hey," he said, any trace of happiness absent from his face.

"Hey," I returned, placing my hand lightly on his shoulder. He flinched at my touch, and I pulled away, stung. My pride was deteriorating, but I had to keep trying. I was too afraid of how our relationship would fair if we were apart like this, emotionally and physically, for a month.

"Maxon, I..." I chewed on the inside of my cheek, looking down. "I'm sorry," I muttered.

"What?" he asked. When I looked up, a muscle in his jaw twitched. He'd heard me; he just wasn't satisfied.

"Look, I'm sorry!" I burst out. "I'm sorry we're staying behind while you have to go to France. I really am. I just wish you could show a little more understanding, Maxon. I just lost my sister. I can't go right now. I have to be with what's left of my family."

"But you're _my_ family! I have literally no one left. The twins and you are all I've got. And I'm going to lose all of you for a whole month. The twins will have forgotten all about me by then! How can you let me go and be so passive about it?"

My heart broke when I realized what he'd been thinking about. My husband thought I didn't _care_. I didn't know what to say, so I tentatively wrapped my arms around Maxon. He was slower than usual to forgive, but after about a minute of me holding him, he hugged me back.

"You know I'm sorry, right? I'll always care." I propped my chin up on Maxon's chest and gazed up at him.

The tension left his face. "I know. I'm sorry I snapped. I'm the king. I knew times like this would come."

I gasped, pulling away as I had a realization. "Maxon, it doesn't have to be a month!"

"No, I already asked the advisors, but they can't cut the time down any more."

"No, no, no! What if the twins and I joined you in France after a couple weeks? That way, I spend some time with my family to heal, but we can all be together sooner."

Maxon's eyes lit up. "That's brilliant, America!"

"It's perfect!" I laughed and threw my arms around him, excited for our upcoming vacation.


	35. Paris

**Hello!**

 _lav Review:_

"Yay! They made up! Again thanks for the great chapter, looking forward to the next one.

Just wondering can you do a chapter form Maxon's point of view when he is taking care if the twins?"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for your support! I've never thought of writing Maxon's point of view, but maybe I could try it. It just seems so foreign!

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Love the compromise America made about the trip. The details of your writing are so realistic showing how America and Maxon are feeling about being apart. Excellent writing and thank you for the update."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for your kindness! I really appreciate your comments.

 _Guest Review:_

"This is so good! I love your writing so much! You are an amazing writer with such great talent! Thank you for spending you time to do this!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for reviewing! I treasure your sweet review.

 _Maxerica Review:_

"I love this story so much! I can't wait any longer! Please update soon! You are such a talented writer!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for leaving your support! I hope you like this chapter.

 **Thank you all for being here and reading my story! We're now in France, a day after America arrived with Eadlyn and Ahren...**

I craned my neck to glance at the clock next to our bed. Three in the morning. France was eight hours ahead from Angeles, so I'd been restless all night. Maxon, having already spent two weeks here, was already adjusted to the time difference.

As I tried to close my eyes and relax for the hundredth time that night, Eadlyn let out a soft whimper. She and Ahren were sleeping in little bassinets next to the bed I was sharing with Maxon. We were all staying in an extremely luxurious house that Maxon had received ownership of after his father died.

Eadlyn whined again, and she began to wail. I sighed, rubbed my temples to fight a stirring headache, and slipped out of bed. I lifted her out of the bassinet and swayed with her in my arms, trying to hush my daughter.

"What's wrong, little one?" I asked, gently rocking her. I kissed her forehead, but she continued to cry and thrash in my arms. I gazed at Maxon, who was still curled up in bed, oblivious to the screaming baby I was holding. I scolded myself for feeling the slightest bit jealous of how soundly he was sleeping. "Do you want milk, Eady?" I offered, settling into a chair with her and lifting my nightgown for her.

She ignored my efforts but quieted down, sniffling. I had to take her out of the bedroom before Ahren woke up too.

I was too late. Ahren began to cry, shaking his little fists around and weakly hitting the sides of his bassinet. I groaned inwardly before setting Eadlyn down and lifting Ahren up. I couldn't carry both of them together because their necks always had to be supported.

"Ahren, shhh," I whispered, trying to calm my five-month-old son. Hearing his crying, Eadlyn began to howl again. I sighed as Maxon rustled in bed before sitting up and rubbing his bleary eyes.

"What did I miss?" he grumbled, seeing me trying to soothe the wailing twins.

I let out a tired sigh. "Eadlyn just started crying, and she woke up Ahren. I can't get either of them to calm down, though. Sorry we woke you up."

He shook his head, smiling and rolling his eyes at my apology. "No need to say sorry," he said, wearily climbing out of bed to help me with the twins.

Maxon gently pulled Eadlyn into his arms while I rocked with Ahren. "How have your two weeks been?" I asked over the sniffling of our babies.

"Good. France is a stronger ally for Illéa than ever before."

"That's good to hear," I said, pursing my lips and nodding awkwardly. Maxon and I had never been apart for more than a few days, so it felt weird going straight back to our normal closeness after so long.

The twins finally quieted down, so the heavy silence that hung between us felt like a swollen rain cloud. "Well, I'm really glad you're here," Maxon said, tucking Eadlyn into the bassinet. I did the same with Ahren. "I've missed you and the twins like crazy."

I gave him a sad smile. "You have no idea how much we've missed you."

Maxon grinned, holding his arms out for me. "C'mere." I gratefully sank into Maxon's arms and leaned my head against his chest. Any weird tension between us dissipated. I was home.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to the sound of Eadlyn and Ahren crying again. I gritted my teeth and buried myself in pillows, trying to squeeze a little more sleep out of the night. It was ten in the morning, but the time felt like two in the middle of the night.

I heard Maxon place a hefty book he'd been reading on his bedside table. He slowly got out of bed and made his way over to the whining twins. I felt a prickle of guilt about staying in bed and letting Maxon deal with the babies, so I gloomily threw the covers off myself.

Before I could climb out of bed, Maxon kissed my forehead tenderly and tucked me back in. "Just sleep, my dear. You need the rest." I was too exhausted to protest, so I just closed my eyes and let myself drift back to sleep.

o o o

A few hours later, I woke up to see Maxon lying in bed with the twins snuggled against his chest. He was reading them a picture book. Maxon winked when he saw me gazing at them. "What do you want to do today?"

"You don't have any meetings or anything?" I asked, surprised.

"I cleared everything for the day so we'd have it together." My heart fluttered wildly. Maxon was so adorable and sweet and caring and generous. How could I possibly deserve such a perfect person?

"Why don't we do something in the city? Explore a bit?" I offered. "I've never been to Paris."

"Okay..." Maxon was silent for a few moments, contemplating the possibilities. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and an excited smile danced across his lips. "I've got the perfect place."

* * *

Our driver dropped us off in the middle of the city. As soon as we stepped out of the limousine, I could smell the lovely scents of warm bread and croissants drifting our way from a nearby bakery. The twins were contentedly sleeping in a stroller that I was pushing. I knew that we had dozens of undercover guards surrounding us, ensuring our security, but it still felt freeing to walk around regular citizens.

"This is my first time outside the country," I breathed to Maxon, awe shining in my eyes.

"It's going to be worth the wait," Maxon promised. "We're going to do a pretty touristy thing, but I think it'll be amazing. I'm taking you to the Eiffel Tower."

We couldn't see the Tower from where we were walking, but Maxon insisted he knew where he was going. He held a map of the city in his left hand and held my hand with his other. I steered the twins' double stroller on my right side. "How long is this supposed to take?" I questioned after we'd been walking for half an hour.

Maxon furrowed his brow, examining the map intently. "We should already be here. It was supposed to be a twenty minute walk."

I sighed melodramatically. "Let me take a look, Maxon."

"No, it's fine. Maybe we've just been walking at a slower pace than normal. Do you want to stop at a bakery before we keep going?" He pointed to a traditional-looking shop with a sign that read _Boulangerie._

"Mmm, yes!" I agreed enthusiastically. We bought two loaves of bread to take home as well as two rich chocolate éclairs. After our security tested all the food we bought, Maxon and I dove into our éclairs. The crisp casing burst in my mouth like a firework, releasing a creamy chocolate filling. "This is amazing!" I mumbled, licking my lips.

"I know," Maxon said, laughing at the euphoric grin that I couldn't keep off my face. "You ready to continue our adventure?"

"Yes!" The twins were still sleeping when we headed out of the warm, aromatic bakery into the chillier street. Maxon noticed me shiver slightly.

"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" he offered.

"I'm fine," I assured my husband. "You keep it." He rolled his eyes with a smirk and wrapped me up in his jacket anyway. I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

After we'd been walking for another fifteen minutes, Maxon inspected the map again. "What's wrong with this?" he complained. "I'm following the directions exactly."

"Come on, let me see." Maxon reluctantly passed the map to me, and I couldn't help but crack up when I realized his mistake.

"Huh?" Maxon muttered, frowning.

"We've been heading in the wrong direction, genius!" I laughed.

"What? No way," Maxon persisted.

"Yes way. That's the bakery where we just ate." I pointed to its location on the map. "We've been walking in the opposite direction from the Eiffel Tower."

"Ugh, I'm the worst," Maxon groaned. "I'm really sorry I screwed this up, Ames."

"You didn't screw anything up," I promised, nudging him lightly with my shoulder. "It's been amazing just walking around in Paris, experiencing daily life. I'm sure we can visit the Eiffel Tower another day."

"I'll take you and the twins to the Eiffel Tower in a few days, for real," Maxon declared.

"Okay," I giggled, leaning my head on my shoulder as we meandered down the streets of Paris.


	36. Report

**Hello everyone!**

 _oof7357 Review:_

"Hi! I think you're doing a great job with the story, but I personally don't think you don't need to squeeze everything pre-Heir into a few months/years. I liked the dramatic effect with Kenna's heart attack, but seemed to be timed at a strange point in time, almost right after America had given birth. Maybe space out major events. Other than that, amazing job with grammar & spelling! Props to you & keep going! 3"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for commenting your support! I totally understand what you mean about me squeezing a lot of events in at the same time. I just try to write about major events or sweet moments; I haven't really thought about the timing compared to other events. I won't be continuing the story right up to the beginning of The Heir, so I have a little less time (story-wise) to fit in everything I want to write about. Thank you so much!

 _Guest Review:_

"This is so cute! Maxon is such a gentleman! And I love how America just says that he didn't screw i t up and then he promised to take them another day! They are perfect for each other! Thank you so much for spending your time to do this for us readers! You are an amazing writer and I love reading your stories! Please update as soon as you can! Thank you again!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for your kind words of encouragement! It means a lot to me.

 _Guest Review:_

"Your writing is absolutely amazing! I keep forgetting I'm not actually reading something by Kiera Cass! Keep up the good work!

-Little Scarlet"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for your kindness. I really appreciate it.

 _lav Review:_

"awww thats sooo cute! Man i love this story soo much! I really hope that you continue the story til eadlyns selection. Maybe also since the family is in France, you could start ahrens little love story going? Thanks always for the great update!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

That's a really good idea! I think Ahren's still too young to start the love story now, so maybe I'll have the family go on vacation at another point and write about Ahren meeting Camille. Thank you for reviewing!

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Love family life in this chapter. I like the scene where Maxon had the twins on his chest reading to them. Thank you for the update"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

You're welcome for the update! Thanks for supporting me.

 _Guest Review:_

"Please update soon!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Sorry for the wait; I've been extra stressed lately.

 _Guest Review:_

"PLEASE UPDATE SOON! I love your writing and can't wait much longer!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Haha, here's the update.

 _Maxerica 2020 Review:_

"This is sooo good your such a good writer please keep up the good work and continue the series ."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much! I appreciate your kindness.

 _Guest Review:_

"I cant wait for an update! I love your writing style!

\- Ellie Grace"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for the enthusiasm!

 **Thank you to all of my readers! You are all so sweet and caring, and your words touch my heart. I hope everyone is staying safe during this stressful situation! I actually have less time on my hands than usual, so it'll be hard to update regularly. Also, is anyone else super excited that the Selection is going to be made into a Netflix movie?! Anyway, I'm going to be publishing two short chapters; the next begins right where this one leaves off. I will be releasing it tomorrow to add a little more anticipation. Enjoy!**

"There! You look beautiful, America," Mary exclaimed, finishing my last curl and tucking it behind my ear. She examined me in the mirror of my bathroom, nodding approvingly. "What do you think? Any changes need to be made?"

"I think it's perfect, Mary," I assured her, marveling at my stunning makeup and long, loose curls. "Thank you." She nodded, beaming. I only wore such heavy makeup on Report nights or photoshoots, so it was fun to see the flash of color that bright red lips and gold eye shadow brought to my now-flawless face. I was wearing a stunning royal blue gown with a strapless sweetheart neckline; the dress was paired with dazzling diamond-studded heels.

I walked out of the bathroom to see myself in the floor length mirror next to my closet. The look wasn't my typical, comfortable style, but it was exciting. Getting ready for a monthly Report never ceased to feel like playing dress-up. I heard a knock on the door connecting Maxon's suite to mine. "Come in," I called. Mary winked at me and headed out of the room.

Maxon peeked his head in, his eyes lighting up when he saw me. "You look gorgeous, Ames!"

I blushed, walking over to wrap my arms around his neck. "You like it?"

"I always like it," he smiled, leaning in to kiss me. When Maxon pulled away, my lips were tingling and butterflies danced in my stomach. We'd been married for years, yet my love for Maxon only grew with every tender touch and delicate kiss.

"C'mon," I said, hooking my arm around Maxon's and pulling him out of my bedroom. "Let's pick up the twins and head down."

* * *

"Can Your Majesties see the scripts clearly?" a cameraman called out to us, repositioning the computer with our topics of discussion.

Maxon and I nodded. We were seated in comfortable leather chairs while the year-old twins lay in cribs next to us. They had already fallen back asleep.

"We begin recording in three...two...one..." Lights flashed and a beam of red light shone from the camera.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Illéa, welcome to another monthly Report!" Gavril Fadaye declared. I'd changed the Reports to being monthly instead of weekly, granting our family slightly more privacy.

The Report continued as usual. Of course, the sleeping twins were brought into the spotlight, and Maxon and I were asked some questions.

"Now that the Fives and Sixes have merged, what are the steps that will be taken to combine the rest of the castes?" Gavril asked us, flashing a charming smile for the cameras.

Maxon raised his eyebrows at me, silently asking if I wanted to take this one. I gave a small nod and squeezed his hand. "We have a new plan in place to ensure that the rest of the castes merge as seamlessly as possible. The palace will be hosting small gatherings for people of different castes from all around Illéa to meet and get to know one another. Formal invitations will be sent out to different people every month. We are hoping that Illéans will be able to build connections with all kinds of people around them, and this should make the process smoother. We will also be taking feedback and ideas of how we can improve from these citizens. I'm excited to announce that the first gathering will take place in a month's time!"

"Thank you very much, Queen America. It sounds like an excellent plan," Gavril remarked. I smiled modestly while Gavril wrapped up.

"Cut!" The cameraman's sharp order woke Eadlyn, who began squirming in her bassinet.

Maxon and I thanked Gavril and the team for their time before heading up with the twins, another Report completed.

* * *

I put the twins to bed before asking Rosette to keep an eye on them. Maxon and I would be attending a nice dinner downstairs with a few guests. I walked into my bedroom, brushed up my makeup, and went into Maxon's room to see if he was ready.

My husband was washing his hands in the bathroom, and I was about to step in when something caught my eye. A flash of hot pink on his bed. My heart pounded wildly in my chest.

On Maxon's bed, lying on the side where I usually slept, was a lacy hot pink bra. Too big to be mine.

My vision blurred as the news sank in. Maxon was cheating on me?!


	37. Trust

**Hi, readers!**

 _blissfulbillie Review:_

"That cliff hanger! I'm so excited to see what happens next! EEk, you're really doing a great job with this story. Keep up the great work!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for commenting! I appreciate your kindness.

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Nice chapter can't wait to find out how that bra got onto Maxon bed. I do not believe that he is cheating on America. Thanks for the update."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for leaving a message! We'll see if you're right...

 _Guest Review:_

"This is interesting! Quickly publish the next few chapters. Plz!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

Maxon was cheating on me?!

I swallowed a lump in my throat that threatened to consume me, turn me into a pile of nothingness. I was nothing. I had never been anything. My fantasy with Maxon was fake. I should've known, should've kept my sense of things from the first day I arrived at the palace for the Selection. A former Five and a One would never mix. Even since our marriage, the little voice of my insecurities had hissed at me, ridiculing me for believing that I was good enough for Maxon. The king.

I felt nauseous, thoughts and stories and feelings and insults crashing into each other in my head. I caught a whiff of an expensive, unfamiliar perfume and completely broke down, sobbing.

Maxon popped out of the bathroom, taking a step back when he saw me crying. "What's wrong-"

"How dare you!" I screamed at him, my eyes flashing. "How could you do this to me? I knew I never should've trusted you. I always knew that you never really loved me, but I refused to believe my instincts. I can't believe you!"

"What are you even talking about?" Maxon raised his voice over my hysterical wailing. His brow furrowed, and he tried to sit next to me, but I pushed him away aggressively. "Just talk to me!"

"You cheated on me," I croaked softly, calming myself down and trying to numb the raging fire inside of me. The anger. The pain. The betrayal.

"I would never do that!"

"Stop lying to me. The least you can do is apologize." I snatched up the bra behind me with my thumb and index finger, thrusting it near his face. "Familiar?"

Maxon's eyes widened with understanding. "You think I cheated on you because you found a strange bra on my bed?" I clenched my jaw. "You are the first and only woman I've _ever_ slept with. I have never so much as thought about being with someone else. You-"

"That does not explain the bra in your bed! Or the lovely perfume stinking up your sheets!"

"But you can't smell my cologne with it, can you?" I didn't answer. He continued in a low, painfully calm voice. "My distant cousin, who is currently downstairs waiting for us to have dinner, arrived for her visit this afternoon. She wanted to take a nap. I have no idea why, but she wanted to nap in my bed. Of course, I protested and asked her to rest in another room, but she's a very particular type. She wanted to sleep in my bed, so I decided not to fight her and had the maids make the bed anew. I was taking care of meetings and work while she slept. I suppose the maids never washed the bed since my cousin left. I have no clue why she left her bra; it was probably accidental."

I bit the inside of my cheek until I felt metallic drops of blood slip onto my tongue. Maybe he was right. Why had I jumped to conclusions so quickly? Why was I so insecure?

"America, I can't believe you really think I would ever cheat on you. Relationships require trust, and if you're going to throw all of ours away for a bra, I don't know what we're doing." He sighed deeply. "I'm going to dinner."

Maxon slammed the door behind him, something I rarely saw him do. I crawled back to my room and ripped my dress off so forcefully that it tore. Curling into a tight ball on my bed, I cried myself to sleep.


	38. Alarm

**Hello! I hope you're all doing well.**

 _Blissful Billie Review:_

"OOOOOOooooooo! This is not what I expected at all. While I don't think Maxon cheated, why would his cousin care!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

You'll find out soon! Thank you so much for reading and commenting!

 _Guest Review:_

"When will the next chapter come out? I'm so eager to red it!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for your support!

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"I bet that cousin of Maxon plan that she slept in Maxon bed and leave the bra joust a theory. American is feeling insecure about herself that Maxon could love her so deeply and her temper sometimes gets the better of her before she thinks logically. I bet Maxon is feeling so sad at the moment. Thanks for the update so looking forward to the next chapter."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I actually had no idea what I was doing when I made up the cousin excuse, and your comment inspired me to add a new element to her character. (You'll see it in this chapter!) Thank you for the creative thought!

 _Guest Review:_

"I really want to see what happens!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm glad you're excited!

 _Guest Review:_

"WHYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Hahaha! Thank you for commenting.

 **Thank you all! I'm going to try to start updating shorter chapters more often...we'll see how it goes!** **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next few days passed uneventfully. I spent most of my time with Marlee, Kile, and my twins. I met Maxon's distant cousin, Lady Dominique, who was staying at the palace for the week.

Maxon and I slept in separate beds, rarely speaking to one another and avoiding each other's gazes. Dark circles shadowed his eyes, and mine were rimmed with red from crying every night. I knew this couldn't continue, but I was too ashamed and proud to give in and apologize for my accusation.

It was one in the afternoon, so I brought Eadlyn and Ahren down to play with Kile in the Women's Room. Marlee and I had developed a routine of chatting while our babies played together in the afternoons.

"Are you okay?" my best friend asked, taking my cold hand in hers.

"I'm okay," I replied tiredly, noticing her sympathetic gaze.

"I'm here if you need me," Marlee promised with a knowing glance at my red eyes.

"Thanks, Marlee," I sighed. "Can you watch the kids for a moment? I need some fresh air."

"Of course," she smiled. "Take your time."

I kissed Eadlyn and Ahren's foreheads before heading out of the Women's Room. As I walked toward the front doors, I heard a muffled sound floating down from a hallway. Curious, I slowly walked to the right and heard Lady Dominique's voice coming from one of the conference rooms; the door was slightly ajar.

"Don't worry about it. They're already half driven apart, I can see it. The bra plan worked perfectly..." My heart was pounding in my chest, and I didn't dare make a sound. Did Lady Dominique want to break me and Maxon up? She had _planned_ to leave her bra in his bed to make him look suspicious?

"Just don't come while they're together." Lady Dominique continued, her voice a little lower so I had to strain to hear. "Any time between now and three, because the king should be in meetings until then. Yes, yes. Hurry up, then."

Through the slit of space between the door and the wall, I could see that she pocketed her phone and took a step near the door. I quickly, quietly stepped out of the hall and ran into the garden, ignoring strange expressions from the guards.

What had Lady Dominique been talking about? Why did she want to drive me and Maxon apart? I could still feel the blood pumping through my body when I recalled her words, "Any time between now and three..." What was about to happen?

* * *

I took a few deep breaths outside and walked back to the Women's Room, anxious to keep my babies close if anything was going to happen. But the Women's Room was vacant. Where had Marlee taken the kids? I hadn't been gone for long, and Marlee wouldn't leave without letting me know. I bit my lip to let out some nervous energy and walked upstairs to the twins' room.

They weren't inside, so I stepped into my bedroom. The door to Maxon's suite was shut, but I could hear him moving around. Why was he back early from his meetings? It was only two, and like Lady Dominique had said, my husband was supposed to finish his work at three today. I sighed and knocked on his door. Maxon wearily opened it for me, raising his eyebrows when he saw that it was me knocking.

We just stared at each other, for the first time in days. I knew that Maxon was frustrated and angry with me, but I hadn't been empathetic enough to realize how _hurt_ he was. Maxon was trying to mask his pain with anger, but what I had done was tearing him apart. Casting a cloud of depression over him.

I had never felt guiltier. I needed to apologize, say the words that might put us on the right track to getting closer again. I had caused all of this. Even if Lady Dominique had set the bra up, if I truly trusted Maxon, we wouldn't be here.

"I'm reall-" I was cut off by an earsplitting siren that tore through the room. I shrieked, covering my ears before they adjusted to the noise. The rebel alarm.


	39. Mend

**Hello!**

 _BlissfulBillie Review:_

"Ahhhh! Rebels!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

They're back!

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Thank you for the using my comment to create Dominique's character. I wonder who she was talking to on the phone. I hope Marlee and the kids are ok and Maxon and America get to the safe and they can get to talk. Thank you for the update can't wait to read the next chapter."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank _you_ for the inspiration! I appreciate your comment.

 _notalent7 Review:_

"Please update more! I look everyday to see if you posted anything."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

That's so sweet! I really am trying to update regularly. By the way, I'm sure you have a lot of talent ( _̶_ n̶o̶talent7) haha.

 _amandabritto Review:_

"OMG ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER? Btw Hiiii! I just started reading your fanfic and I am OBSESSED WITH IT! I really hope that u and your family are healthy and staying safe during these challenging times! Thanks for bringing me entertainment on this quarentine, you are soooooooo talented! Wish u all the best! Xoxo"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for the warm wishes! I hope you and your family are staying safe as well! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far. Xoxo

 _Guest Review:_

"I just started reading this story about a week ago! I LOVE IT! Jusy finished the last chapter! Can't wait til you update!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for your kind review! Hope you keep having fun with the story!

 **Hi everyone! I have a question: how do you feel about the review responses that I do in the beginning of every chapter? Are they annoying to skip through? Do you read each one? Do you get excited about finding yours? Do you skim through in search of drama? I'm genuinely interested! Personally, on other fanfictions, I like seeing responses from the writer but get confused about what they're talking about when I can't see the original comment. That's why I also include the quoted original. But if my review responses are just annoying, I can always cut them out in the future. Please let me know your thoughts! Thanks.**

Maxon's eyes widened in shock as two guards ran into our bedroom. "Into the royal safe room, Your Majesties!" they shouted above the din of the alarm. Officers Leonard and Miner grabbed Maxon and I, pushing us towards the discreet safe room door in our suite. "Go, go, go."

I finally came to my senses and pushed back on the guards. "Wait!" I screamed. "Eadlyn and Ahren! I don't know where they are!" I struggled to free myself of Officer Miner's grip, but he stayed strong.

"We'll find them, Your Majesty. I'm sure they're safe!" he reassured me, trying to lock the door and close off the passage to the safe room.

"No!" I let out a strangled cry, shooting a panicked look at Maxon. "Maxon! Our babies!"

"Officers, stop!" Maxon shouted.

"Your Majesty, you must-"

"Make sure America is safe in the room. I need to get to the babies!" Maxon shoved Officer Leonard back and scrambled out of the passageway.

"We've wasted too much time!" Officer Leonard protested. "I'm sure they're safe, but you're not!"

"I'm going, too!" I yelled, following Maxon out.

"No, America, stay!" he pleaded, a terrified gleam in his eye. As Maxon turned around to face me, a stir of movement caught my attention. My blood turned icy as I registered a rebel armed with a gun who appeared at the doorway of my bedroom. He lifted his gun up, aiming at Maxon. In a half second, before I could scream or Maxon and the guards could notice him, the rebel smiled at me and pulled the trigger.

No.

No.

No.

The scene around me seemed to pause as I leaped forward, breaking away from the guards and shielding Maxon from the bullet. Time resumed and I fell to the ground, the searing pain igniting a fire in my shoulder where the bullet hit me. I could barely take in what happened directly after. The security quickly shot down the rebel; Maxon was screaming at me; we both got thrown into the passageway by the two guards.

Maxon lifted me tenderly, his tears mingling with the blood pouring from my shoulder. I took a few shallow breaths before everything blacked out.

* * *

"Maxon." The barely audible sound escaped my lips as I slowly half opened my eyes.

"I'm here, Ames. I'm here." He kissed my left hand, which he'd been holding delicately. Maxon had bandaged my wounded shoulder and laid me down on the cot of the safe room while he sat next to me.

"I love you," I rasped. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry..."

"Shhh," Maxon said stroking my hair gently. "Save your energy, my love. You've lost a lost of blood."

It was only then that I could feel my throbbing shoulder; it felt like a second, more ragged heartbeat.

"Wait!" I croaked with all the energy I could muster. "What about the twins? The twins!"

"There's a radio in here, and Carter told me that they're safe with Marlee in another safe room," Maxon said soothingly, continuing to run his fingers through my matted hair.

"Oh, thank God. Thank God," I repeated to myself, the assurance of my babies' safety calming me.

"How are you feeling?" Maxon asked, his chocolate eyes brimming with concern and love.

"As good as can be after being shot," I joked lamely, but worry creased between his eyebrows.

"Don't you ever do that again," he breathed, his voice trembling.

"I'm fine," I said gently, trying to coax strength into my hands to squeeze his.

"You're not fine," Maxon said, kissing my forehead. "I was so close to losing you, Ames. You have no idea." He shook his head, clearly reliving the moment.

I sighed. "You've taken a bullet for me, Maxon. I should be able to do the same for you."

"Just don't do it again, America," he begged, his voice breaking. "I can't lose you. I would rather die than lose you."

"You won't have to lose me," I promised, a tear streaking down my cheek. Maxon wiped it away with his thumb before it could roll off my face.

"I love you. So much," Maxon said with a sad smile. "And I'm sorry about our argument before. I was overreacting-"

"Not at all, Maxon," I whispered, getting slightly lightheaded when I tried to take a deep breath. "You don't have to play it down just because I'm hurt. You have every reason to be angry and disappointed in me. I made a mistake, and _I'm_ sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You just saved my life, America." He closed his eyes, gripping my hand a little tighter as if to make sure I was still there.

"But I never got the chance to apologize for my crazy accusation. And I am really sorry. I guess..." I sighed. "I guess I've never been fully confident in myself. I trust you more than I trust myself, Maxon, but there's always been a tiny voice in the back of my head telling me I'm not good enough for you. To be queen."

"No way." Maxon shook his head, wanting to contradict me, but I kept going.

"Anyway, when I saw the bra, I jumped to a conclusion that I would never believe if I didn't already doubt myself. I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you."

"Thank you," he whispered, lightly kissing my lips. His warm breath tingled on my nose. "I love you."

Exhausted, I leaned my head against Maxon's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.


	40. Fault

**Hello!**

 _Virtue01 Review:_

"Excellent chapter I love that she took the bullet for Maxon now they both have the same scar. Happy that they made up and Marlee, Carter and the twins are safe. Can't wait for Maxon to deal with his cousin. Thanks for the update."

"Sorry I forgot comment on the reviews comments. I personally think that you continue to respond to your readers comments. I like to see my comment and your response and I am sure others do too. It shows that you care about you readers thank you."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you so much for your consistent support and answering my question about review responses! I'm glad that you like them, and I'm going to continue writing them.

 _Lesliesan Review:_

"Is she preggers...?"

"Anyone else want an episode where America's on her period and she's all moody but Maxon doesn't know what a period is and he freaks when he see blood in their bathroom but America is just like 'oh its that time of the month' and he's really confused until someone explains to him what a period is... no just me okay..."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

The period idea is so funny! I might have to do that ahahaha. Also, you probably already read further, but America isn't pregnant in the chapter in which she has a nightmare - just sick. Thank you so much for commenting!

 _Leslie Review:_

"I love the comment section at the top! I really like knowing that you take the time to respond to the comments, not to mention the fact that you even accept some of the ideas in you writting! Oh and I absolutely LOVE this fan fiction keep up the good work!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for your thoughtful review! I'm so happy that you like the comments section and are enjoying the story!

 _BlissfulBillie Review:_

"Awwwwww, got to love a good pair. Bullet for bullet! Thanks for the great chapter!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Yes! Maxon and America are the cutest. Thank you for commenting!

 _Sarah the Selection-addict Review:_

"Didn't Anne die in the rebel attack in the last chapters on The One?"

"Your story is amazing! I love reading it! And I like the way you changed the plot a little (Anne's death) :). I'm very excited to continue reading!"

"Awhhh what a cute ending! I'm not exaggerating when I say this is as good as Kiera Cass' version, seriously. Although sometimes the cliffhangers really wreck me, I really love your story."

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

I'm so glad you liked my little plot twist! It means the world to me that you think I could be on the same level as Kiera Cass! Thank you for your support.

 _Guest Review:_

"Oh my gosh! They are so cute! Thank goodness everyone is okay! Thank you so much for doing this for us. You are such a talented writer! Please update as soon as you can! I hope you and your family are safe and well. Thanks again!"

 _Maxerica Review:_

"Please update! I love this story!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for the enthusiasm! I do my best.

 _WriterQueen123:_

Your welcome! It's become a lot harder for me to make time to write and update during these times (surprisingly), so I really appreciate your support. I hope you and yours are staying safe too!

 _Anandita Review:_

"OMGGGGG HOWWWWWW R U SUCH AMAZING WRITTER i litterly CRIED during some parts of this fanfic. You don't understand how much your writting makes me happy:)"

"Ohh yayyy they made up im so happy and lets take a moment to apreciate your WRITTING SKILLS AND FOR YOUR AGE? My goodness im 12 and absolutly love love LOVE The Selection. I think you have captured the esence of the charectors so well! Have fun writting and thank you for writting as well. Love from Virginia 3"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

You are the sweetest! You have no idea how much is warms my heart to read your supportive comments. I'm so glad that I could make you cry! (haha) Thank you for your kindness, and I hope I can continue to deliver!

 _Guest Review:_

"Please keep the reviews! They are so much fun to read before the real story beings! I bet you have a lot of time to write during quarantine! Keep writing!"

 _WriterQueen123 Response:_

Thank you for the sweet message! I'm so glad you like the review responses. By the way, I literally have so much less time to write during quarantine! After being on screens for super vigorous online school all day and getting horrible headaches, it's really hard for me to get back to it and write another chapter. Anyway, I'm so glad to have your support and hopefully I'll be able to keep going strong!

 **Thank you for your super sweet comments! You are all so kind - the best readers I could ever hope for. I hope you enjoy!**

Hours passed, and Maxon and I still hadn't been able to leave the safe room. The pain medication he'd given me was wearing off quickly, and my shoulder was burning.

"Do you need me to put a new bandage on that?" he offered, noticing me wince when I sat up in the cot.

"It's fine, Maxon," I brushed it off. "Don't worry about it."

Maxon chuckled knowingly and stood up to get the First Aid kit anyway. "Oh, America."

I rolled my eyes, biting the inside of my lip as the pain heightened. He returned with the kit and sat next to me.

"Here," Maxon handed me the pain medication, which I swallowed with some water. "It's going to hurt, okay?" he warned me. "You were unconscious last time, but putting the ointment and bandage on is not going to be easy."

"I can handle it," I reassured him. I tried to smile, but my bottom lip trembled. Maxon's eyes softened, and he brushed his lips across mine.

"Ready?" he asked, locking his gaze onto mine. I nodded weakly. Maxon removed the old bandage efficiently, but pain still tore across my arm when it was lifted off. When I saw my shoulder, I let out a horrified cry. A deep hole was surrounded with blood and torn up skin; my pale shoulder looked like it had been chewed up by a rabid animal.

"Oh my...," I whispered, taking in quick, strangled breaths.

Maxon briefly closed his eyes, too. "Don't look, baby, don't look," he said with a pained expression, rubbing my back. I pursed my lips tightly as Maxon reapplied the ointment as gently as he could. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated, tormented by my own agony. Finally, he wrapped a new bandage around my arm and sealed it with a faint kiss.

"Thanks for taking care of it," I murmured, finally releasing the breath I'd been holding.

"Don't thank me!" he yelled. Maxon angrily threw his fists down on the cot so hard that I jumped, surprised, landing against my bad shoulder with a pained cry. Maxon gasped and quickly helped right me. "Oh my God. What is _wrong_ with me?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before continuing softly. "It's not your fault, Maxon."

"What do you mean? I just dressed a wound you got protecting me! _Everything_ is my fault! Every stupid, messed up thing in this country is my fault."

"No, it's not." I gently nudged his chin toward me, waiting until his distressed gaze met mine. "There are unkind people out there. You'd know better than anyone. It doesn't matter what kind of rebels these were or who was working with them." I'd told Maxon about Lady Dominique earlier. "We're going to get attacked no matter what. This isn't the last danger that we're going to face."

"Exactly. And I haven't been able to protect you. _Twice_ you've been hurt by a rebel!"

"And twice I've gotten through it, Maxon!" I raised my voice desperately. "What I'm trying to say is that we're never going to be safe. You can get as many guards as you want and still have loopholes in the security."

"Believe me, I know," Maxon muttered, glancing at my bandaged arm and quickly looking away.

"So we can't waste our time on it! Our security isn't perfect, but it's pretty close. Do you really want to spend the next months interviewing everyone in the palace, searching Lady Dominique, and creating a new system? We've improved since going through the work of background checks and lie detector tests, but nothing is flawless." My voice broke. "I just don't want to spend the time we've been given trying to protect something that will never be guaranteed."

Maxon looked like he wanted to argue, but he closed his mouth and sighed. "I know you're right. I'm so, so sorry for my crazy outburst. I just...hate having so much power yet so little at the same time."

I kissed the tip of his nose. "Repeat after me," I giggled, earning a real smile from Maxon. "It's not my fault. Not what's happened to America nor the rebel attacks in general. I've done my best."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault. Not what's happened to America nor the rebel attacks in general. I've done my best."

"There we go," I smiled. "And now we've got matching scars!" I bumped his left shoulder with my unharmed one.

"How fun," Maxon said sarcastically, chuckling.

"Let's have some _real_ fun," I said in a dramatic, seductive tone that made us both burst out laughing.

"I'm up for it," Maxon said airily, pretending to fan himself with his untucked shirt so that I could get a glimpse of his abs. I pulled his face down to mine with my left hand, my lips tingling where he kissed me.

Maxon got settled next to me in the cot, careful not to disturb my right side. He gently pulled the neck of my shirt open wide and kissed along my neck and ears. Then he pulled up my left sleeve and slowly kissed as far down my arm he could reach. It made my breath hitch.

We laid together, our hearts beating the same rhythm, until the danger was over.


End file.
